Severus Snape, Hermine Granger - Linger
by houseghost
Summary: Mein Puls rast schneller, ich will nichts als weg von hier. Doch die Blicke der Lehrer gleiten vorsichtig in meine Richtung. Sie sehen mich an, mitleidig, um Worte verlegen, als würden sie mir damit zu bedeuten geben, dass ich die Nächste bin. Aber das bilde ich mir natürlich nur ein. Ohnehin sind mir ihre Reaktionen gleich. Nichts was sie sagen... SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Linger

Kapitel 1

Als ich an diesem späten Abend im Krankenflügel aufwache, weiß ich, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein muss. Vage dümple ich durch meine Erinnerungen, dann gebe ich auf. Bis ich meine Sinne alle wieder beisammen habe, wird es noch etwas dauern. Mein Körper und mein Geist sind mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt, ich befinde mich ein einem Zustand der Schwebe. Angeblich soll das ja recht befreiend wirken, mir hilft es eher nicht.

Fest entschlossen, den Vorgang meiner Selbstfindung zu beschleunigen, greife ich nach meinem Morgenmantel, den jemand über einen Stuhl neben meinem Bett gehängt hat, schlüpfe hinein, ziehe mir die Puschen an und steige aus dem Bett. Ich halte es nicht aus, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden.

Darauf bedacht, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen, schleiche ich mich davon. Madam Pomfreys Stimme ist in der Ferne zu hören. Sie sieht es nicht gern, wenn sich ihre Patienten hinterrücks verdrücken. Aber darauf kann ich nun wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Ungesehen erreiche ich die Tür und taste mich voran, wanke mit einer Hand an der Wand weiter, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, den sie mir gibt. Ich nehme Abzweigungen und Wege, von denen ich weiß, dass sie nur von den wenigsten genutzt werden. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Ich liebe die Schule und kenne fast jeden Winkel, da ich oftmals mit Harry und unter Zuhilfenahme der Karte des Rumtreibers geheime Gänge erkundet habe.

Auf meinem Weg taumle ich und zwinge mich zu einer Pause. Langsam setzt mein Hirn wieder ein. In Hogwarts hat es dieses Schuljahr viele schreckliche Zwischenfälle gegeben: ein mit einem Fluch belegtes Halsband tauchte plötzlich auf, eine Flasche vergifteter Met wurde geöffnet und zuletzt gab es ein Duell auf Leben und Tod, in das Harry und Draco verwickelt waren. Mehrere Flüche gingen daneben, ein paar von ihnen fanden ein Ziel. Unter anderem auch mich.

Seit ich die Augen geöffnet habe, wollte ich erfahren, was während meiner Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Jetzt habe ich es nicht mehr so eilig und wünsche mir, ich hätte alles nur geträumt. Verängstigt taste ich nach meiner Seite, auf der ein dicker Verband angebracht ist. Die Schmerzmittel verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht.

Ich will mich gerade aufrichten, als ich am anderen Ende des Korridors einen charakteristischen schwarzen Schatten erblicke: Snape. Der hat mir zu meinem Glück noch gefehlt. Was will der hier? War er etwa auf der Suche nach mir?

Wie um meine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen, hält er schnurstracks auf mich zu. Ihn und seine furchteinflößende Erscheinung begleitet das leise Rascheln seines wallenden Umhangs, der ihm nicht ganz zu Unrecht den Ruf der Fledermaus eingebracht hat. Er schleicht auch spätnachts noch durch die Gänge und scheint immer genau zu ahnen, wenn es irgendwo was zu erschnüffeln gibt, das nach Ärger riecht. So wie jetzt. Vielleicht bin ich zu einem Magneten geworden, der das Unheil an sich zieht.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich durchdringend in meine. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, er hat mich oft gedemütigt und als Besserwisserin beschimpft. Außerdem bin ich unter meinem Morgenmantel nur leicht bekleidet, drängt sich mir ein panischer Gedanke auf. Ich fühle mich auf einen Schlag splitterfasernackt, was nur damit einhergehen kann, dass er ohne große Mühe meinen Geist durchleuchten könnte, um mir peinliche Details über mein Leben abseits des Klassenzimmers zu entlocken.

„Kommen Sie mit, Miss Granger. Es gibt etwas, das Sie sehen sollten."

Er sagt es wie nebenbei, ein gekonnter Ausdruck seiner unverwechselbaren Stimme, und ich folge ihm widerspruchslos. Nicht weil ich ihm blind vertraue oder verzweifelt darauf hoffe, dass er meine Fragen beantworten wird, sondern weil ich keine andere Wahl habe, wenn ich mir keinen Ärger mit ihm einhandeln will.

Wir gehen schweigend zurück in den Krankenflügel. Dort, abgeschirmt in einem Nebenraum, herrscht reges Treiben. Lehrer und Schüler stehen dicht gedrängt beieinander um ein Bett. Unbemerkt betreten wir das Zimmer, als Snape plötzlich nach meinem Arm greift und mir etwas zuraunt.

„Diggory wurde ermordet und Black ist ebenfalls tot. Sie eifern ihnen doch nicht etwa nach?"

Seine schmalen Lippen bewegen sich kaum, wenn er spricht. Ich mache mir keine Illusion, dass das, was er von sich gibt, ein Scherz sein könnte.

Mein Professor ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt siebenunddreißig Jahre alt und alles andere als eine Augenweide. Ich verabscheue ihn aber nicht deshalb, sondern weil er kalt und grausam ist. Er hat Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen mag. Das hat seinen Grund: als ehemaliger Todesser weiß er natürlich, wovon er spricht, auch dann, wenn es mir missfallen mag. Er ist nicht zu durchschauen, trotzdem genießt er scheinbar uneingeschränkt Dumbledores Rückhalt. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, ob ich dem trauen kann, weshalb Harry und ich auch immer wieder aneinandergeraten. Aber ich sollte mir wohl nichts vormachen. Wir sind alle Narren, blind und hilflos ohne jemanden, der heimlich in Voldemorts Reihen schlüpft.

Snapes lange dünne Finger graben sich unsanft durch meine spärliche Kleidung hindurch in mein Fleisch.

„Gehen Sie mir bitte aus dem Weg, Professor", höre ich mich sagen. Es ist unklug sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, aber meine Nerven liegen blank, solange ich nicht weiß, wer auf diesem Bett liegt.

Er murmelt etwas, das ich nicht verstehen kann, und fletscht von einem zischenden Laut begleitet die gelben Zähne. Dann lässt er ruckartig von mir ab und gleitet an mir vorbei zu den anderen Lehrern hinüber. Fast tut es weh, ihn gehen zu lassen, aber eben nur fast. Ich hätte mich zu gern bei ihm für die Abdrücke seiner Finger auf meinem Arm revanchiert, die zweifellos dort zurückgeblieben sind, doch der Zeitpunkt kommt ungelegen. Es wäre ein Fehler, ihn noch mehr zu reizen, denn ob er noch so etwas wie eine Seele besitzt, die ihn davon abhält, mich hier und jetzt zu meucheln, ist fraglich.

Zerstreut stolpere ich nach vorn, ohne so recht zu wissen, was mir bevorsteht. Was zum Teufel habe ich überhaupt erwartet, als ich mich vor einigen Jahren entschloss, Harrys Freundschaft anzunehmen?

Vor mir auf dem Bett liegt aufgebahrt der leblose Körper eines Mädchens aus Hufflepuff, das Gesicht bleich, die Augen starr und leer an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet. In ihrer Brust klafft ein Loch. Für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät, wohingegen ich riesiges Glück hatte, dass Snape so schnell zur Stelle war …

Ich weiß es wieder. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hat er sich zuerst um mich gekümmert, sonst läge ich jetzt dort. Ihre Schuluniform mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts darauf ist ganz zerknittert und mit Blut befleckt. Ich würde sie gern glätten, traue mich aber nicht, ihr zu nahe zu treten. Ich weiß ja nicht mal ihren Namen, da ich sie kaum kannte.

Meine Knie zittern. Es fällt mir schwer, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was soll ich überhaupt empfinden? Ihr Tod ist so sinnlos, dass ich es nicht zu einem klaren Gedanken ausformulieren, geschweige denn, in Worte fassen kann.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass Harry und Draco fehlen. Dafür macht sich Dumbledore ans Werk. Leise spricht er mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor Sprout, deren Augen ähnlich den meinen gerötet sind und feucht glänzen. Ein paar Hufflepuffs sind anwesend, in tiefe Trauer versunken. Ich sehe ihnen eine Weile wie paralysiert zu. Die Stimme meines Schulleiters im Hintergrund zu hören, überschattet mich mit grenzenloser Wut. Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich im Geiste Cedrics leblosen Körper nochmal ansehen, seiner Beerdigung ein zweites Mal beiwohnen müssen. Ist das der Grund für unsere Zusammenkunft? Was wird Dumbledore tun, um uns wieder zu einen?

Betroffen wende ich den Blick ab. Fragen über Fragen tummeln sich in meinem Kopf. Warum hat Snape sich für mich entschieden? Und warum hat er mich hier hergebracht? Um mich zu demütigen? Wer genau ist dieses Mädchen und wo sind ihre Angehörigen? Ich ahne, dass sie vielleicht von Muggeln abstammen könnte, genau wie ich – hat Dracos Fluch sie etwa mit Absicht getroffen?

Der Gedanke lässt mich nicht mehr los. Ich rede mir ein, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, sondern Voldemorts, der uns alle entzweit. Draco war schon immer wie besessen von ihm und seinen Ansichten.

Mein Puls rast schneller, ich will nichts als weg von hier. Doch die Blicke der Lehrer gleiten vorsichtig in meine Richtung. Sie sehen mich an, mitleidig, um Worte verlegen, als würden sie mir damit zu bedeuten geben, dass ich die Nächste bin. Aber das bilde ich mir natürlich nur ein. Ohnehin sind mir ihre Reaktionen gleich. Nichts was sie sagen könnten, hätte einen Einfluss auf meine soeben getroffene Entscheidung. Ich werde Harry nicht fallenlassen. Er braucht mich mehr denn je.

Der Einzige im Raum, der mich nicht mit diesen schiefen Blicken belegt, ist Snape. Sein Gesicht bleibt ohne jegliche Emotion und auch als ich ihn ansehe, verzieht er keine Miene und hält mir eisern stand. Es ist ein Wunder, wie er es damit schafft, mich abzulenken. Was könnte ihn nur dazu gebracht haben, mich zu retten, obwohl er mich nie ausstehen konnte?

Dann öffnet sich sein Mund und er spricht, leise, gekonnt.

„Wir sollten den Kindern die Gelegenheit geben, von ihr Abschied zu nehmen. Derweil bedarf es einiger Überlegungen bezüglich des weiteren Vorgehens."

„Sicher, Severus. Gehen wir."

Fast kommt mir ein Schnauben aus: Snape schert sich einen Dreck um uns _Kinder_. Er will uns nur los haben und mit seinem Vorgesetzten reden, bevor der Zaubereiminister eintrifft.

Der Schulleiter hebt seinen Arm und legt ihn auf Snapes Schulter, der (bilde ich es mir nur wieder ein?) darunter leicht zusammenzuckt, als würde Dumbledore ihn obgleich seiner schmalen Figur mit unendlicher Last beladen. Es ist eine ungewohnte Situation, die beiden Professoren so zu sehen. Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Dracos größter Fan, ist hier, während Professor McGonagall bereits mit Harry und Draco die bevorstehenden Konsequenzen aushandelt. Bald wird es hier nur so vor Fremden wimmeln, die ihre Nasen in die Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts stecken, um die Hintergründe für den Zwischenfall zu erforschen. Gefolgt von Dracos Eltern, die so vermögend und einflussreich sind, dass sie sich aus jeder noch so ausweglosen Lage freikaufen können. Und was wird mit Harry geschehen?

Eine Weile sehe ich den Lehrern nach und Snapes Worte, besonders die Betonung darauf, dass wir noch Kinder wären, hängen ihnen nach. In mir macht sich ein Gefühl des Unbehagens breit. Haben die nicht bemerkt, dass wir längst aufgehört haben, Kinder zu sein? Wir befinden uns in einer Welt, die von Dunkelheit bedroht ist. Ein Wandel, der viel zu schnell vonstatten geht und es uns nicht erlaubt, stehenzubleiben oder zu lange im Schutz der Jugend zu verweilen.


	2. Chapter 2

Linger

Kapitel 2

Noch ehe Madam Pomfrey dazu übergehen kann, sich meine frische Narbe anzusehen, überzeuge ich sie unter Betonung meiner Volljährigkeit vom Gegenteil. Sie hat gewisse Befugnisse, doch in diesem Punkt kann ich mich durchsetzen.

Ich will mich immer daran erinnern, was Harry und Draco zu verantworten haben. Aber das ist überflüssig, denn die Entscheidung, die Snape getroffen hat, geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hält mich nachts wach und raubt mir den Schlaf. Besonders, da ich weiß, dass meine Mitschülerin gestorben ist.

Nie zuvor war ich so durcheinander. Snape hat mich mit einer großen Bürde belegt. An die tausend Gedanken zugleich brechen über mich herein und ich begreife nicht, was mit mir passiert. Nichts davon ergibt einen Sinn. Alles ist verkehrt und falsch, ich weiß nur, es sollte nicht so sein.

Als Snape mich wenige Stunden zuvor in dem verlassenen Korridor aufgespürt hat, war ich fest in dem Glauben, dass das Schlimmste bereits hinter mir lag. Er hätte mich allerhöchstens bestrafen können, weil ich aus dem Krankenflügel abgehauen bin.

Das ist jetzt anders. Plötzlich sind da winzige Details, die ich am liebsten vergessen würde. Zum Beispiel, wie er sich neben mich kniet, und, ehe ich mich versehe, mein Kopf auf seinem Schoß liegt; schätzungsweise ist es absolut untypisch für ihn, jemanden so nahe an sich heranzulassen.

Ich kann seine Hände leibhaftig auf meinem Körper spüren, sie sind eigenartig rau und schwielig. Lange, schmale Finger nähern sich mir, berühren mich plump an den unmöglichsten Stellen, tasten mich verzweifelt ab, während mein Leben unter ihnen schwindet.

Die ungepflegten schwarzen Strähnen meines Professors streifen sanft über meine Wangen. Sein Kopf und der verzerrte Ausdruck auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht scheinen surreal so nah an meinem. Mit tiefer Stimme führt er im Singsang einen mir unbekannten Zauber aus. In diesen qualvollen Minuten ist er die einzige Chance, die ich habe, sein Gegenzauber der unabdingbare Silberstreifen am Horizont, der genug Macht besitzt, einen derartigen Fluch von mir zu nehmen.

Ich weiß vermeintlich viel über ihn und zugleich so unglaublich wenig, dass er mir wie ein Fremder erscheint, den ich zum ersten Mal sehe. Hilflos verliere ich mich in seinen kalten schwarzen Augen, vergesse meinen Hass auf ihn, wer ich bin und wie sehr seine Berührung meine Haut versengt. Alles brennt. Alles tut weh …

Mir wird bewusst, dass er mich unablässig beobachtet hat, als wir vor dem Bett standen, und ich ertappe mich dabei, mich zu fragen, was sein würde, wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre und er in meiner Lage stecken würde.

Wieso konnte er mich nicht einfach ignorieren? Und was ging dabei in ihm vor?

Es ist besser, wenn ich es nie erfahre, rede ich mir ein. Snape wäre der Letzte, der sich Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn ich gestorben wäre. Er ist als unbarmherzigster Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts verrufen, vielleicht ist er sogar einer der mächtigsten und unberechenbarsten Zauberer der gesamten magischen Welt. Doch so sehr ich meine Wut an ihm auslassen möchte, um mich besser zu fühlen, kann ich es nicht. Ich sollte mir nichts vormachen. Snape hat sich so verhalten, wie es von einem Lehrer erwartet wird. Sein einziger Fehler war, dass er nicht zwei Menschen auf einmal retten konnte.

Verbissen wünsche ich mir, ich hätte die Möglichkeit, etwas daran zu ändern. Aber das kann ich nicht. Das Risiko ist zu groß, selbst eine Zeitreise hat ihre Tücken. Ich kann ihm nicht mal eine Schuld daran zuweisen, dass er das für mich getan hat. Aber die Ereignisse, die auf mich einschlagen, scheinen mir im Nachhinein unwirklich und befremdlich zu sein. Es ist mir unangenehm, weil ich ihm ausgeliefert war. Ein Gefühl, das mich schaudern lässt. Ich möchte mich verkriechen und ihm nie mehr unter die Augen treten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn unbeeinflusst ließe, hätte ich ihn so vorgefunden. Insgeheim hoffe ich bloß, dass er nicht irgendwelche abstrusen Vorstellungen von mir hat, wenn er daran denkt. Ich könnte es schier nicht ertragen, wenn er den Vorfall im Unterricht zur Sprache bringen würde, um mich aufzuziehen, wie er es bereits des Öfteren getan hat. Es ist entwürdigend und macht mich fast krank. Er ist mein Professor und ich unterstehe seiner Obhut. Weder seine Haare noch seine Hände haben streng genommen etwas auf mir zu suchen. Als ich jedoch dort auf dem Boden lag, zitternd, blutverschmiert und am Rande des Wahnsinns vor Schmerz, war es mir egal. Ich habe mich ihm hilflos ergeben, war sogar froh, ihn zu sehen, weil ich wusste, dass er einfach nur da war. Für mich.

Und doch hat ihn das nicht davon abgehalten, sich im Krankenflügel gleich wieder wie ein Riesenarsch aufzuführen. Einerseits rettet er mir heroisch das Leben, andererseits macht er mich fertig, wo er nur kann. Womöglich hat er nicht ganz uneigennützig gehandelt, als er mich dort liegen sah. Aus Angst vor Dumbledore.

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie es fortan weitergehen soll. Ein Teil von mir sehnt sich nach der bloßen Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden wird, während ein anderer zu Eis erstarrt. Mir gefällt nicht, Snape etwas schuldig zu sein, was unweigerlich eingetreten ist. Am besten wäre wohl, wenn ich es schnell hinter mich bringe und mich bei ihm bedanke, um damit abzuschließen. Keiner soll mir vorwerfen können, ich hätte schlechte Manieren. Ich hätte es ja vielleicht schon bei unserer Begegnung vorhin getan, wenn meine Erinnerung nicht so lückenhaft gewesen wäre. Aber kann ich das überhaupt, ohne mich vor ihm lächerlich zu machen? Er ist nicht gerade das, was man gemeinhin als umgänglich bezeichnet. Zudem ist er auch noch extrem nachtragend. Und übellaunig. Und ein ehemaliger Todesser.

Ich muss schlucken. Letzteres sollte kein Grund sein, mich davon abzuhalten, sondern nur eine Feststellung. Ergibt es da einen Sinn, dass er mich gerettet hat? Was wohl Voldemort dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfährt, dass Snape im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mein Leben in seinen Händen hatte und die Möglichkeit, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, verstreichen ließ. Da wird nur Dumbledore weiterhelfen können. Wer weiß, ob die beiden Professoren nicht gerade in diesem Augenblick Pläne schmieden, wie sie Snapes Tarnung als Spion aufrechterhalten können.

Irgendwie verstehe ich jetzt sogar, wieso er mich in den Krankenflügel mitgeschleppt hat. Er wollte mir auf seine Art zeigen, was mit mir passiert wäre, wenn er nicht dagewesen wäre. Ja, genau. Es ist Snape, von dem wir hier reden. Er war schon immer seltsam. Ein klassischer Eigenbrötler, wie er da zurückgezogen in den Kerkern haust. Dort hat er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er sie je hinter sich lassen. Aber will ich das überhaupt wissen?

Bevor ich mich aufhalten kann, sehe ich mich von Neuem mit ihm konfrontiert. Doch je länger ich mich damit befasse, desto mehr erschreckt mich die Tatsache, was für Folgen dadurch entstehen.

Unweigerlich frage ich mich, ob er sich auch zuerst für mich entschieden hätte, wenn ich nicht mit Harry befreundet gewesen wäre. Snape weiß, wie viel von ihm abhängt, da bin ich mir sicher. Und obwohl er Harry nicht leiden mag, gibt es da etwas, das ihn an ihn bindet. Etwas, das ich mir nur nicht erklären kann. Sicherlich steckt Dumbledore dahinter, immerhin ist er der Einzige, auf den mein Professor hört.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn aus meinen Gedanken verbannen. Nahezu unablässig kreist er in meinem Kopf, schließlich verdanke ich ihm und seinem schnellen Handeln mein Leben. Ich kann ihn bildlich vor mir sehen, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, umgeben von kalten Mauern und flackerndem Kerzenlicht. Allein. Ob er meinetwegen auch nicht zur Ruhe kommt und daran denkt, wie er um mich gekämpft hat? Ich jedenfalls kann nicht anders.

Zum ersten Mal nach meinem Erwachen im Krankenflügel spüre ich meine Narbe schmerzen, aber ich denke nicht daran, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Harry hat schon viel Schlimmeres mit seiner Stirnnarbe erduldet. Weitaus wichtiger scheint es mir, zu Professor Snape zu gehen. Ich möchte ihn sehen und mit ihm reden. Ich muss es einfach. Weil ich herausfinden will, warum er sich so entschieden hat. Was in ihm vorgegangen sein muss und ob er damit klarkommt oder nicht. So wie ich.


	3. Chapter 3

Linger

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen bin ich wie gerädert, was natürlich kein Wunder ist, wenn man kaum ein Auge zugetan hat. Trübes Grau empfängt mich beim Blick nach draußen, doch das kann mich nicht davon abhalten, meine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen. Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht habe ich beschlossen, mich nicht so leicht unterkriegen zu lassen und den Herausforderungen, die noch vor mir liegen, die Stirn zu bieten. Ich bin nicht immer das, was andere von mir halten, noch möchte ich so sein. Schon gar nicht, da Snape allgegenwärtig durch meine Gehirnwindungen kriecht und ich noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen habe. Langsam glaube ich, ich weiß jetzt sogar, warum er mich beiseite genommen und mich angefahren hat. Er war enttäuscht von mir, weil ich mal wieder zur Stelle war, wenn es wo Ärger gibt. Hätte ich jedoch nicht versucht, Harry aufzuhalten, würde ich mir weitaus größere Vorwürfe wegen dieses Desasters machen. Es hilft ein wenig und spornt mich an, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich eine weitere Chance bekommen habe, mich zu beweisen. Ich werde es Snape schon zeigen.

Mit meinem Ziel vor Augen steige ich aus dem Bett und will mich gerade für die Schule fertig machen, als mir eine Viertklässlerin die Nachricht übermittelt, dass McGonagall mich sprechen will. Super. Das wirft meine Pläne komplett durcheinander, aber auch das werde ich meistern, schließlich bin ich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Ungelenk schlüpfe ich in meinen Morgenmantel, der inzwischen zu meinem liebsten Kleidungsstück geworden ist, und eile, so gut es mit meiner Verletzung geht, in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort sitzt sie bereits mit gekreuzten Beinen in einem Sessel am Fenster und wartet auf mich. Ihr faltiger Mund und die streng zu einer Linie geformten Lippen verheißen nichts Gutes.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend setze ich mich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. Nach dem üblichen Prozedere des Grüßens erkundigt sie sich formell nach meinem Wohlbefinden.

Mir schwant Übles, während sie so redet. Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich nicht umhin kam, sie für ihre Fähigkeit des Wortspiels zu bewundern. Angestrengt bemühe ich mich daher, überzeugend auf sie zu klingen, als ich ihr versichere, dass ich auf dem besten Wege bin, wieder die Alte zu werden, und dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, mich in meine viel geliebte Arbeit zu stürzen: das Lernen.

Sie räuspert sich verhalten, dann gibt sie mir klipp und klar zu verstehen, dass ich für drei Tage vom Unterricht freigestellt bin. Es sei wohl das Beste so.

Wenn das mal kein herber Dämpfer ist. Woher zum Teufel will sie wissen, was das Beste für mich ist? Wieso glaubt jeder, mich besser zu kennen als ich mich selbst?

Mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen, als die Nachricht Stück für Stück mein Bewusstsein erobert. Ist denn das die Möglichkeit? Das Einzige, was mich jetzt auf andere Gedanken bringen kann, ist mein gewohnter Tagesablauf. Ich kann nicht hier herumsitzen und Däumchen drehen. Aber was ich auch sage, gegen McGonagall kommt selbst meine Volljährigkeit nicht an. Sie schließt mich komplett vom Unterricht aus.

Nachdem sie sich von mir verabschiedet hat, bleibe ich verdattert zurück. Meine Augen folgen ihr und ich sehe durch Zufall Harry am Treppenaufgang stehen, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretend.

Er sieht schrecklich aus; in Anbetracht des gestrigen Tages eine kleine Genugtuung für alles, was ich seinetwegen durchmachen musste. Der Fluch, der mich getroffen hat, geht auf sein Konto. Ich weiß das, weil er in letzter Zeit immer wieder mit den Zaubersprüchen im Buch des Halbblutprinzen herumexperimentiert hat.

Als er näher kommt und vor mir stehen bleibt, wagt er kaum, mich anzusehen. Er wirkt niedergeschlagen und reumütig. Aber das ist neben seiner Entschuldigung wohl das Mindeste, was ich von ihm erwarten kann.

Wir reden miteinander, aber eigentlich gibt es nicht viel dazu zu sagen. Mich würde nur zu sehr interessieren, ob die Begegnung mit Draco ebenfalls eskaliert wäre, wenn er den Zauberstab nicht gezogen hätte, doch er weiß keine Antwort darauf. Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher. Er wollte natürlich nicht, dass es soweit kommt. Ich ebenso wenig. Aber was passiert ist, ist passiert.

Als er mir alles gesagt hat, was er zu sagen hatte, schweigen wir uns für etliche Minuten an. Ich fühle mich furchtbar und komme nicht umhin, mich von den eigenartigsten Gefühlen übermannen zu lassen. Es macht mich einerseits ungeheuer traurig, während ein Teil von mir immerzu einen Zwischenfall wie diesen gefürchtet hat. Nicht zuletzt, weil Harry und Draco schon seit jeher aneinandergeraten sind. Die Spaltung der konkurrierenden Lager ist nach Voldemorts Auftritt im Zaubereiministerium kaum mehr aufzuhalten. Hogwarts ist davon nicht unbeeinflusst geblieben und so sollte inzwischen selbst den letzten Zweiflern aufgefallen sein, dass er leibhaftig zurückgekehrt und nicht nur der Mythos um ihn neu entflammt ist.

Mehrmals öffne ich den Mund, schließe ihn jedoch sofort jedes Mal wieder, starre unbeholfen aus dem Fenster, sehe ihn von der Seite her an und mustere ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen genauestens vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Er ist mein bester Freund. Aber im Augenblick kommt er mir vor wie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich auf ihn wütend sein soll oder nicht. Besonders eine Frage nagt an mir: Wie soll es jetzt zwischen uns weitergehen? Vielleicht war mein Beschluss, weiterhin zu ihm zu stehen, zu voreilig.

Als er geht, bringe ich kein Wort heraus. Es würde auch gar keinen Sinn machen, ihn ein weiteres Mal daran zu erinnern, wie oft wir uns über dieses Buch unterhalten haben. Genauso wie über Draco, der irgendwas im Schilde zu führen scheint, oder darüber, dass Snape undurchschaubar ist. Wir haben uns wegen all dieser Faktoren lange Zeit im Kreis gedreht und sogar fast darüber gestritten.

Ungeachtet der Schmerzen in meiner Seite renne ich hoch in meinen Schlafsaal und verkrieche mich hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen auf meinem Himmelbett. Ich will nicht warten, bis Ron ebenfalls auf der Matte steht und sich nach meinem Zustand erkundigt. Beinahe bin ich froh, dass er und Lavender nach einer kurzen Auszeit wieder ein Paar geworden sind, denn so wie ich mich gerade fühle, lege ich nicht den geringsten Wert auf seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin mich das führen wird. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich Harry noch nie auf diese Weise zurückgewiesen. Ron ist natürlich ein Fall für sich. Doch vielleicht muss ich diesmal andere Maßnahmen ergreifen, um meine Freunde zur Vernunft zu bringen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Außerdem weiß ich schlicht und ergreifend nicht, was ich sonst tun soll.

xxx

Drei Tage, die ich nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen darf. Drei ganze Tage, die mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack auf meiner Zunge quälend langsam vergehen werden. Mir kommt es vor wie eine Strafe. Eine schiere Ewigkeit, die mich vom Geschehen um mich herum wie eine Aussätzige isoliert.

In dieser Zeit nehme ich jedes Buch zur Hand, das ich auf meiner Liste mit den ungelesenen Bibliotheksbüchern noch nicht abgehakt habe. Ich will endlich wissen, woher die Sprüche aus Harrys Zaubertränkebuch stammen, mit dem er unbedingt die vergangenen Monate herumexperimentieren musste. Auch Zeitungsausschnitte und Jahrbücher bleiben nicht vor mir verschont. Schon als ich in der Nacht nach dem Zwischenfall in meinem Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte, reifte in meinem Kopf ein Gedanke heran, dem ich Nahrung geben muss. Ich weiß, es ist unklug, etwas zu überstürzen, doch ich bin wie besessen davon, dass es vielleicht gar kein Zufall war, dass Snape den Gegenzauber kannte, der mich gerettet hat. Ein nicht zu verachtender Hinweis deutet darauf hin, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen meinem Professor und der Hexe Eileen Prince geben könnte, die einem Bericht zufolge den Muggel Tobias Snape geheiratet hat. Die Vermutung liegt also nahe, dass Eileen Professor Snapes Mutter war. Wenn das stimmt, woran ich nach reichlicher Überlegung kaum noch einen Zweifel habe, hat ein gewisser Professor etwas mit dem Halbblutprinz zu tun, dessen mysteriöses Zaubertränkebuch stillschweigend in Harrys Besitz überging.

Zum Einen bin ich froh, dass ich etwas gefunden habe, an dem ich mich festklammern kann. Es scheint mir zu helfen, mit meinen Selbstzweifeln aufzuräumen. Außerdem brauche ich eine Aufgabe, der ich mich widmen kann. Die andere Sache, nämlich die, dass Snape gar nicht davon begeistert sein wird, wenn er irrtümlich herausfindet, dass ich ihm auf die Schliche gekommen bin, behagt mir weit weniger. Schon wenn er mich im Unterricht oder in der Großen Halle von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aus ansieht, wird mir jedes Mal ganz komisch. Genau dieser Umstand bringt mein Vorhaben ins Wanken. Es gehört sich zwar irgendwie, mich bei ihm erkenntlich zu zeigen, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, den Mut dafür aufzubringen, weil ich weiß, aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt ist und mit welcher Missgunst er darauf reagieren würde.

Am Ende siegt das über mich, was man wohl am besten Pflichtbewusstsein nennt. Ich stehe vor seinem Klassenzimmer und klopfe an die Tür. Sie ist einen Spaltbreit offen; der letzte Schüler hatte es beim Verlassen des Raumes offenbar sehr eilig.

Niemand antwortet mir, doch das kann unmöglich sein. Laut dem Stundenplan in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum fängt Snapes nächste Stunde in wenigen Minuten an. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass eine Horde Schüler der dritten Klasse ungehindert eintreten und unbeaufsichtigt Unfug machen kann, folglich muss er also in der Nähe sein.

Mein Herz pocht wild und ich luge vorsichtig hindurch, in der Hoffnung, nicht wie ein Rüpel hereinzuplatzen.

Da steht er, mit dem Rücken zu mir, am Fenster und sieht nach draußen, wo der dichte Nebel bereits alles verschlungen hat und sich Stille ausbreitet, die so durchdringend ist, dass sie einem das Fürchten lehrt. Irgendwie sieht er gespenstisch aus mit seinem schwarzen Umhang, der ihn begleitet, seit ich ihn kenne. Er hat die Hände hinter sich verschränkt und regt sich nicht. Ungewöhnlich ist nur, dass er nicht wie üblich alles verrammelt hat, um das Tageslicht aus seinem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung zu verbannen. Abermals komme ich nicht umhin, mich immer mehr mit ihm zu befassen, anstatt die Finger davon zu lassen. Hoffentlich verbrenne ich mich nicht.

Leise wie ein Dieb in der Nacht schleiche ich hinein und lehne die Türe an, bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlege. Jetzt stehe ich vielleicht vier Meter von ihm entfernt – das ist gerade so weit, wie ich es für angemessen halte –, als mir in den Sinn kommt, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Aber weiter komme ich sowieso nicht.

„Was ist es diesmal, das ich für Sie tun kann, Miss Granger?"

Seine Stimme lässt mich zusammenzucken. Er spielt unmissverständlich darauf an, dass er mein Leben gerettet hat – was mache ich hier überhaupt?

Erst jetzt dreht er sich langsam und erhaben zu mir um, die Hände immer noch hinter dem Rücken haltend. Während ich mich frage, woher er wusste, dass ich hier bin, komme ich mir in seiner Gegenwart winzig klein und unbedeutend vor. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Effekt auf mich hat. Im Großen und Ganzen komme ich gut mit meinen Lehrern klar, Snape ist hiervon jedoch definitiv ausgenommen. Von dem Moment an, als ich erstmals einen Fuß über die Schwelle zu seinem Klassenzimmer setzte, hatte er es scheinbar auf mich abgesehen. Egal wie sehr ich mich auch tagtäglich bemühe, das zu ändern, es will mir nicht gelingen. Aber ich gebe nicht auf. Jetzt, wo ich schon mal hier bin, muss ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen, die ich mit ihm allein sprechen kann.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Woher wussten Sie ...?"

Es ist zu offensichtlich. Er deutet gelassen mit den Augen auf das Fenster, wo er meine Reflexion gesehen haben muss. Sehr schlau von mir. Wie kann ich es nur wagen, einen Spion für dumm verkaufen zu wollen?

„Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen zu danken, Sir."

Nachdem es raus ist, blinzle ich verlegen. Zwar streift mich sanft wie ein Flügel die Erleichterung über meinen zusammengerafften Mut, meine Knie hingegen zittern verräterisch wie Espenlaub. Ich fühle mich wie ein Weichei und glaube selbst nicht, dass das gerechtfertigt ist, schließlich ist er mein Professor und als ebensolcher sollte er wissen, was Anstand ist und was nicht. Ich war es ihm schuldig. Zu meiner Verteidigung sei jedoch gesagt: es ist immer noch Snape, von dem wir hier reden. Der einzige Lehrer von Hogwarts, der die Gabe besitzt, einen kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze abblitzen zu lassen.

Er sieht mich ungebrochen an. Sein Gesicht zeigt keine Regung. Trotzdem kommt es einem bei seinen kalten schwarzen Augen vor wie ein durchdringendes Starren.

Irritiert halte ich seinem Blick stand und merke plötzlich, wie sich eine seiner Augenbrauen hebt.

Wie befangen räuspere ich mich, bringe nur leider kein Wort heraus. Er muss mich für unfähig halten, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ich sagen soll. Zu viel geht mir durch den Kopf, doch was sollte ihn das kümmern. Meine Ängste und Sorgen sind nicht wichtiger als die, die alle in meinem Alter haben. Aber dann ist da noch der unauslöschliche Umstand, dass ich ihm mein Leben verdanke. Es mag noch so kläglich sein, ich möchte so viel damit tun, etwas Wunderbares erreichen, ohne zu wissen, wo ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht habe ich meine Zeit bisher nur mit Nichtigkeiten vergeudet, die in Wahrheit völlig bedeutungslos sind.

Ein Schnauben durchdringt die Stille. Snape dreht sich von mir weg und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fenster zu – oder vielmehr dem Nichts, das die Nebeldecke an sich gerissen hat. Er muss maßlos enttäuscht von mir sein.

„Ich … Entschuldigung, dass ich gestört habe." Wieder frage ich mich, wieso ich überhaupt hergekommen bin. Er legt ja ohnehin keinen Wert auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen. Eine harmlose kleine Plauderei mit Professor Snape? Ich möchte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber das ist zu absurd.

Es ist genau genommen undenkbar. Eher hört die Welt auf, sich zu drehen.

Vielleicht fürchtet er, dass es sein geregeltes Leben durcheinanderbringen oder ihn in seiner Arbeit als Spion behindern könnte, wenn er auf andere zugeht. Ich sollte also möglichst schnell das Weite suchen und vergessen, dass ich jemals bei ihm war.

Bedröppelt senke ich den Blick und wende mich dem Ausgang zu, als ich ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel sprechen höre.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich stehen und sehe zu ihm rüber. Was? Habe ich richtig gehört? Gerade eben, wo ich gehen will, scheint er es sich anders zu überlegen und hält mich davon ab.

„Sir?"

Er wirbelt so plötzlich herum, dass ich verschreckt die Luft anhalte. Seine stechend schwarzen Augen, die zwischen den ungepflegten langen Haaren auf seinem fahlen Gesicht aufflammen, durchbohren mich.

„Wollten Sie mir nun danken oder nicht? Die Absicht Ihres Besuchs ist mir nicht ganz klar, Granger", verdeutlicht er mir schlicht.

„Oh ..."

Ich bin mehr als überrascht, denn in seinen Worten liegt nicht der übliche Biss, der uns Schüler auf Abstand halten soll. Nicht dass ich irgendwelche Erwartungen an ihn gehabt hätte, aber das ist mir fremd in Bezug auf ihn. Sogar etwas Neugierde oder gar Kuriosität schwang beim Sprechen in seiner Stimme mit.

„Sie haben Recht", sage ich perplex und verfalle dann in tiefes Schweigen. Mein Hirn setzt wie auf Knopfdruck aus, aber das ist ja nichts Neues, wenn er einen so ansieht wie ein lästiges Insekt auf seinem Schuh. Seit Jahren geht es mir nun schon so. Deshalb kann ich ihm kaum verübeln, dass er mich für schwächlich hält.

Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu und bilde mir ein, aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie sich sein gesamter Körper versteift. Jeder Muskel und seine ganze Haltung wirkt deutlich angespannt. Obwohl er das nicht zum ersten Mal tut, glaube ich, es hängt mit mir zusammen. Er hat schon oft sein Unwohlsein auf diese Art zum Ausdruck gebracht, wenn ihm etwas partout nicht passte. Diverse Begegnungen mit Sirius zum Beispiel. Oder als Harry im Unterricht im Affekt den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Diesmal jedoch ist es etwas anders. Er wirkt fast auf mich, als hätte er Panik davor, dass ich ihm zu nahe treten könnte. Was ich natürlich nie tun würde. Ich bin schließlich nicht wild darauf, Bekanntschaft mit seinen Reflexen zu machen, die übrigens, soweit ich in unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erfahren konnte, nicht unerheblich sind. Snape kennt mich. Er ist schon seit Jahren mein Professor, also sollte ihm nicht entgangen sein, dass in meiner Akte über meine Schulzeit in Hogwarts fast nur Positives über mich steht. Außerdem, wovor sollte jemand wie er Angst haben?

„Ich – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Was Sie getan haben, kann ich Ihnen nie ... es bringt Sie hoffentlich nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Voldemort -"

„Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen, wenn ich zugegen bin."

Wortlos nicke ich und sehe ihn weiterhin wie befangen an. Ergibt auch nur irgendetwas davon einen Sinn? Keiner von uns macht den Anfang, dieses zähe Gespräch aufzulockern. Keiner will zuerst wegsehen. Ich weiß lediglich, dass er mich gewähren ließ, ihm seine kostbare Zeit zu rauben, anstatt mich vor die Tür zu setzen. Erfahrungsgemäß können das gewiss nicht viele von sich behaupten. Snape ist da sehr eigen.

Zögerlich mache ich einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er hebt warnend die Hand.

„Es ist genug."

Genug? Was meint er damit? Dass ich entlassen bin? Oder er es nicht erwarten kann, mich loszuhaben? Warum werde ich nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas Merkwürdig ist? Neulich, als er mich mit vollem Körpereinsatz bearbeitet hat, damit ich nicht vor die Hunde gehe, hatte er nicht solche Berührungsängste. Wozu also dieses abwehrende Gehabe? Es sei denn – das ist jetzt wirklich verrückt – er hat Angst vor dem geringsten physischen Kontakt mit mir. Ich darf nicht vergessen, er war gezwungen, sich weiter auf mich zuzubewegen, als es ihm beliebte.

Bevor ich meine Gedanken sortieren und den Mund öffnen kann, kommt mir der Stundenwechsel zuvor. Türen werden aufgeworfen, binnen Sekunden wird es draußen auf dem Flur laut. Schüler rennen durcheinander, lachen und wispern.

Ich atme ein und bringe hektisch ein „Danke" hervor. Dann laufe ich, so schnell ich kann, davon und mache erst Halt, als ich in meinem Schlafsaal angekommen bin und nicht weiter kann.

Meine Narbe steht in Flammen, meine Lunge ebenso. Was ist in mich gefahren, mich wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen davon zu machen, sobald es brenzlig wird? Bei Snape mag es ja noch halbwegs Sinn ergeben, wenn er zu mir auf Abstand geht. Er ist nicht verheiratet und lebt allein in den Kerkern unseres Schlosses. Ich wette, er hat nicht viel Zeit, sich seinem Privatleben zu widmen. Kann ich ihm da einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er sich in meiner Nähe unwohl fühlt?

Schwer atmend werfe ich mich auf mein Bett. Der Gedanke, dass Snape sich durch meine Anwesenheit einschüchtern lässt, ist zu absurd. Doch er will mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.


	4. Chapter 4

Linger

Kapitel 4

Snapes durchdringender Blick verfolgt mich für den Rest des gesamten Tages.

Bis soeben war mir nur unterschwellig bewusst, wie blöd ich ausgesehen haben muss, als ich vor ihm stand, unfähig einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. Da wir unterbrochen wurden, bevor ich die Gelegenheit nutzen konnte, richtig mit ihm zu reden, hat er jetzt wenigstens einen Grund, mich für total bescheuert zu halten. Dabei ist es ja nicht so, dass er mir zum ersten Mal zu schaffen macht, ich hatte schließlich schon in den vergangenen Jahren das Vergnügen mit ihm. Hätte ich vorhin mehr Mut gehabt, wäre ich nicht so überstürzt weggelaufen, und müsste mich jetzt nicht so unendlich dafür schämen – das wird mir bestimmt nicht nochmal passieren.

Um ihn nicht auch noch beim Abendessen sehen zu müssen, würde ich es vorziehen, in meinem Turm zu bleiben. Leider ist das keine dauerhafte Lösung und so nehme ich mich schweren Herzens zusammen und halte an meinem Vorsatz fest, mich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Ein schwacher Trost für mich besteht darin, dass wir diesmal von vielen Menschen umgeben sein und nicht so nahe beieinanderstehen werden wie beim letzten Mal. Wenn ich nicht die Nerven verliere, wird er mir schon nicht vor allen anderen den Kopf abreißen.

Ich greife mir ein kleines Buch im Jackentaschenformat – der beste Vorwand, um mit niemandem Konversation betreiben zu müssen, der zur Essenszeit nicht gerade an den Unterricht denken will – und gehe mit den anderen Schülern hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort suche ich mir einen freien Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors, möglichst weit von meinen Mitschülern entfernt. Mir ist am liebsten, wenn ich meine Ruhe habe und so nehme ich mein Buch in die Hand und gebe vor zu lesen. Nicht lange darauf tauchen Harry und Ron neben mir auf und schielen verhalten zu mir hinunter; sie scheinen zu überlegen, ob sie es wagen können, sich gefahrlos neben mich zu setzen. Die letzten Tage haben wir uns erfolgreich angeschwiegen, und so ist es kein Wunder, dass Harry nicht schlau aus mir wird, wohingegen Ron eingeschnappt zu sein scheint, weil ich ihn nach dem Vorfall nicht einmal sprechen wollte.

Es war noch nie so seltsam zwischen uns, was unweigerlich dazu führt, dass ich mich nach etwas Vertrautem sehne. Etwa so wie die vielen Lichter, die die Halle in strahlendem Glanz erhellen oder das muntere Gemurmel meiner Tischnachbarn. Und dann ist da natürlich noch die Lehrerschaft.

Meine Augen bleiben an jedem einzelnen Gesicht hängen und meine Lektüre gerät in Vergessenheit. Viel zu spät erst fällt mir auf, dass ich meinen Blick unbewusst auf Snape geheftet habe, der miesepetrig zwischen seinen Kollegen am Lehrertisch hockt, ganz in schwarz gehüllt, die unliebsame Visage mit der markanten Hakennase wie immer von seinen langen Haaren verhangen. Was seine Person betrifft, darin sind wir uns alle einig, ist man besser dran, wenn man einen großen Bogen um ihn macht. Zumal er an Verbitterung und fiesen Bemerkungen wohl kaum zu übertreffen ist. Aber nach allem was passiert ist, kümmert es mich nicht länger, was die anderen Schüler von ihm halten. Obwohl er auf sein Umfeld gemeinhin bekannt nicht gerade anziehend wirkt, kann ich mich ihm zu meinem Eingeständnis nur schwer entziehen. Ich glaube einfach, dass er sich deshalb vom Leben distanziert, weil er kein Interesse an seinen Mitmenschen hat. Auf absonderliche Weise jedoch bietet er mir Beständigkeit und Halt, auch wenn er einem noch so unnahbar erscheint. Aber muss ich deshalb gleich anfangen, verzweifelt meine Fühler in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen auszustrecken? Es scheint so. Kein Weg führt jetzt noch daran vorbei, mich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, wenn ich mir darüber klar werden will, was mich so an ihm fasziniert.

Plötzlich wird mir ganz heiß. Er sieht mich an und es tut fast weh, denn ihm entgeht nicht, dass ich ihn für geraume Zeit angestarrt habe. Peinlich berührt ertappe ich mich dabei, knallrot zu werden. Das wird im Unterricht bestimmt ein Nachspiel haben.

Noch immer über meine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit verärgert, halte ich gefügig wie ein schüchternes Ding den Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt. Dies eine Mal ist mir lieber, wenn er mich weiterhin für ein Weichei hält, als dass er mir unstillbare Neugierde unterstellen kann.

Während ich mich gedankenverloren meinem Essen widme, luge ich nur zaghaft zu ihm empor. Er scheint dasselbe zu mir gerichtet zu tun, denn wieder begegne ich kurz seinem Blick.

Snape lässt wie vom Donner gerührt das Besteck sinken und schiebt den Teller von sich. Er fasst keinen weiteren Bissen mehr an … Warum tut er das alles nur?

Als ich das nächste Mal aufsehe, finde ich seinen Platz verlassen vor. Panik überkommt mich, dass er meinetwegen gegangen sein könnte. Für jemand Außenstehenden mag sich kein Sinn daraus erschließen, doch schon beim Gedanken daran, ihn ohne mich mit ihm ausgesprochen zu haben, gehen zu lassen, zieht sich etwas in mir krampfhaft zusammen. Er scheint sich die größtmögliche Mühe zu geben, niemanden an sich heranzulassen, trotzdem wirkte er in seinem Klassenzimmer verloren und allein.

Übereifrig speise ich Harry und Ron mit einer Ausrede ab, dann renne ich aus der Halle; ich muss nicht lange nach ihm suchen. Sein Gang und der wallende schwarze Umhang am Ende des Korridors sind unverwechselbar. Da ich nicht will, dass die Auroren, die seit Schuljahresbeginn zu unserer Sicherheit das Schloss durchstreifen, auf mich aufmerksam werden, bin ich vorsichtig. Mit gebührendem Abstand folge ich ihm hinab in die Kerker. Es sieht aus, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, das er immer noch dort unten hat. Vor der Tür macht er Halt und das Echo seiner Schritte verstummt. Gleich wird er im Inneren verschwunden sein. Aber das kann ich unmöglich zulassen.

„Professor?" Ich schaudere, denn meine Stimme hallt lauter durch den verlassenen Gang, als ich es beabsichtigt habe.

Snape hält mit einer Hand am Türgriff inne. Er scheint nicht zu atmen und steht komplett still. Wenn er jedoch darauf hofft, dass ich ihn ziehen lasse, hat er sich geirrt. Es ist zu spät dafür.

Ich komme näher und sehe nur noch ihn. Oder vielmehr einzelne Fragmente seines mir wohlbekannten Abbilds. Die immerwährende Dunkelheit, die ich als ein vorherrschendes Markenzeichen der trostlosen Kerker empfinde, droht ihn wie einen Geist zu verschlucken. Wenn da nicht sein verzerrtes Seitenprofil wäre, würde ich glatt daran zweifeln, einen lebendigen Menschen vor mir zu haben.

Atemlos bleibe ich unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. Ich muss verdrängt haben, wie eindrucksvoll seine Statur geraten ist. Und wie einschüchternd er dastehen kann.

„Miss Granger."

Langsam dreht er sich mir zu und dann ist es auch schon um mich geschehen. Dieser Blick, die Art, wie er mich ansieht, macht mich schwach. Ich bin wie befangen von seiner verstörenden Nähe und seinem wundersamen Geruch. In den endlosen Tiefen seiner schwarzen Pupillen lodert ein flammendes Feuer, das mich direkt in seinen Bann hineinzieht. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so viel Verwirrung in diesen Augen gesehen, denn für gewöhnlich sind sie fest vor der Welt verschlossen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand hinter seine aufgesetzte Fassade schauen kann.

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen", sagt er mit einem rauen Unterton in seiner Stimme, die auf eigenartige Weise brüchig klingt. Seine dünnen Lippen rollen sich ein Stück weit zurück und offenbaren neben seinen gelblichen Zähnen unverschleiert sein Missfallen darüber, mich zu sehen. „Und ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen", fährt er kalt berechnend fort. Er lässt mich ungehindert erkennen, wie er sich mit jeder Faser seines Bewusstseins gegen meine Anwesenheit sträubt. Natürlich hat er längst geahnt, dass ich noch nicht fertig war mit ihm, und so trägt er den Widerwillen dessen, was da kommen mag, auf der schneidenden Spitze seiner Zunge.

Meine Freude über unser nicht ganz zufälliges Aufeinandertreffen erstirbt. Er versucht etwas vor mir zu verbergen, dem ich nicht nachgehen soll. Er möchte keine Unannehmlichkeiten haben und wartet gar nicht erst auf Antwort von mir. Warum ich ihn ein weiteres Mal belangen will, ist ihm egal, solange er nur niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen muss. Was kann ich also tun, damit er mich anhören wird? Die zahlreichen Blicke zwischen uns können nicht lügen. Noch nie zuvor in den vergangenen Jahren hat er mich binnen so kurzer Zeit so oft mit dieser Intensität angesehen.

„Sie weigern sich, mit mir zu reden", stelle ich klar, woraufhin er das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse verzieht.

„So ist es."

„Dann werde ich Ihnen einen Grund geben müssen, mir zuzuhören", bringe ich verhältnismäßig ruhig hervor. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Aber ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet. Ist das, was er gesagt hat, vielleicht bloß ein billiger Vorwand, damit ich ihn in Ruhe lasse? Oder ist auch seine Zurückweisung nur ein grausamer Teil des ausgeklügelten Spiels, das er mit uns allen treibt?

Er antwortet nicht. Stattdessen sieht er mir mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Verwunderung in die Augen, so tief, dass der Boden unter meinen Füßen wegzubrechen droht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich traue, meinen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Ich sehne mich danach, ihm nahe zu sein, obwohl mein Verstand schon beim geringsten überspringenden Funken dagegen aufbegehrt.

Erst als er die Hände hochnimmt und sie durch seine langen Strähnen schiebt, öffnet sich in Zeitlupe sein Mund. „Gehen Sie, Granger."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich traue meinen Beinen einfach nicht und bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

Snape nimmt die Hände runter und atmet geräuschvoll aus.

Etwas Unerklärliches ist zwischen uns entbrannt, auf das nicht einmal er eine Antwort zu haben scheint. Fest steht nur, der Konflikt in seinem Inneren erlaubt es ihm nicht, das hier fortzuführen. Alles, was er tun kann, ist sich in sein Büro zurückzuziehen, was er auch gleich darauf macht.

Benommen stehe ich da und höre, wie sich hinter ihm die Türe schließt. Viel zu langsam begreife ich, was mit mir geschieht. Einerseits legt er mir nahe, dass ich gehen soll, andererseits sehe ich in Gedanken die in ihm steckende Ratlosigkeit vor mir, mit der er nichts anzufangen weiß. Er ist mein Lehrer und ich darf nicht mal daran denken, irgendetwas zu tun, was uns auf die gleiche Ebene stellen könnte.

Ich komme mir hilflos vor und weiß nur, dass ich mir das nicht für mich ausgesucht habe. Vermutlich würde ich ziemlich in Bedrängnis geraten, wenn ich wiederkomme, mit Forderungen an ihn, die er mir nicht erfüllen kann. Auf einmal habe ich so unendlich viele Fragen. Doch zugleich fürchte ich mich davor, sie ihm zu stellen, weil ich mit beschämender Sicherheit weiß, dass er sie mir nicht frei heraus beantworten wird; selbst wenn er es könnte.


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

Frohe Ostern!

Tausend Dank an alle, die mich durch ihr Feedback so lieb aufmuntern, weiter zu schreiben – auch denen, die keinen Account haben, und so keine Antwort von mir erhalten können. Ihr seid alle große Klasse, weil ihr immer noch so fleißig meine Geschichten lest.

Liebste Grüße

xxx houseghost xxx

Linger

Kapitel 5

Während ich wie verloren auf die Tür starre, durch die er verschwunden ist, überkommt mich der Wunsch, in einem tiefen Loch zu versinken. Snape versteht mich nicht, was unerwartet schmerzt. Schlimmer noch, daraus, dass er mich allein gelassen hat, kann ich schließen, dass ich bedeutungslos für ihn bin.

Da ich selbst nichts mit mir anzufangen weiß, mache ich kehrt, bevor mich die Slytherins zu fassen bekommen und auf dem Weg in ihre Betten als Nachspeise verdrücken können. Ärger mit denen kann ich nicht gebrauchen und es gäbe niemanden hier unten, der mir zu Hilfe käme. Schon gar nicht Snape.

Ich komme nicht weit, als der kümmerliche Rest meines Selbstbewusstseins aufbegehrt. So kann es unmöglich weitergehen. Bin ich seiner Willkür etwa schon so ausgeliefert, dass ich mir seinetwegen rund um die Uhr Gedanken machen und mir die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen muss? Kein Gejammer und Geflenne ist dazu in der Lage, meinem Wohlbefinden auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Die Hermine Granger, die allem gewachsen ist und sich nicht abschütteln lässt, wenn sie sich erst mal wo festgebissen hat. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, und bin mir sicher, Snape weiß es auch. Er ist vielleicht nur noch nicht soweit wie ich, sich einzugestehen, dass sich etwas in unser beider Leben verändert hat.

Wie von Sinnen hetze ich den Gang zu seinem Büro zurück. Mir ist unbehaglich zumute, aber dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss nicht lange überlegen, was zu tun ist, und platze einfach durch die Tür ins Innere.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie der Halbblutprinz sind", begrüße ich ihn stürmisch, um nicht zu sagen, etwas zu voreilig im Eifer des Gefechts. Aber das ist wie alles andere erst mal nebensächlich. „Deshalb kannten Sie auch den Gegenzauber, der mich gerettet hat ...", setze ich noch schnell nach, ehe mich sein Anblick dazu verleitet zu verstummen.

Ich muss schlucken. Snape, der nur etwa drei Meter entfernt von mir an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, starrt mich dermaßen alarmiert an, dass sich meine Eingeweide zusammenziehen. Ein paar Knöpfe auf seiner Brust stehen offen. Als mein Blick darauf fällt, offenbart sich mir das darunter befindliche weiße Hemd. Mit schnellen Bewegungen will er den Frack vor meinen neugierigen Augen verschließen, gibt jedoch erfolglos auf.

Er räuspert sich – mache ich ihn etwa nervös?

„Ist das so", sagt er sodann zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Mir dämmert nun, dass ich ungelegen gekommen bin und ich kann nicht mal verhindern, wie so oft, rot zu werden. Mein Pulver habe ich bereits verschossen. Ich habe verspielt, bevor ich überhaupt richtig zum Zug kommen konnte.

Blitzschnell zieht er den Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf einen Punkt hinter meinem Kopf. Ich kann nur hören, wie die Tür ins Schloss fällt, was mich verschreckt zusammenzucken lässt.

„Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, unaufgefordert durch diese Tür zu kommen?", knurrt er mich aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle an.

Ich spüre seine darin verborgen zum Ausdruck kommende Wut und ringe um eine Antwort, doch mir fällt nichts ein, so dass ich es vorziehe, den Mund zu halten.

„Schön", sagt Snape langgezogen. Und nochmal: „Schön."

Sein Zauberstab verschwindet wie von Geisterhand in seinem Ärmel. Die Bewegung ist unvermutet schnell und anmutig und jagt mir Angst ein. Dann deutet er mit dem Zeigefinger auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, um mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er jetzt das Sagen hat. Ich hingegen stehe ihm ausgeliefert in der morastigen Grube, die ich mir selbst gegraben habe und komme ihm nicht aus. Meine Kühnheit war die Schaufel, seine jahrelange Erfahrung im Umgang mit aufsässigen Schülern wird mein Sargdeckel sein.

„Setzen, Granger."

Ohne zu zögern tue ich, was er von mir verlangt, und falte auf dem Schoß meine Hände ineinander, um ein stilles Stoßgebet gen Himmel zu senden. Ich bin zugegebenermaßen zu überrascht, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Wenn ich mir mit diesem Auftritt nicht gründlich alles kaputtgemacht habe, ist das ein glattes Wunder.

Snape verschränkt ebenfalls die Hände, allerdings recht ungünstig auf der Tischplatte, wo ich zum Greifen nah seine langen schmalen Finger sehen kann. Die Hände eines Todessers, wie mir nun wieder bewusst wird, da ich mit ihm alleine bin. Aber auch die, die mich ins Leben zurückgeholt haben, wie sich ein zaghaftes Stimmchen in meinem Hinterkopf zu Wort melden will; die Mühe, mir den Rücken zu stärken, ist jedoch vergebens. Ich kann nur bangen und warten.

Mann, lässt der sich Zeit. Fast habe ich das Gefühl, er will mich mit Absicht in der Luft zappeln lassen. Leider sorgt dieses Verhalten in mir unweigerlich dafür, dass sich aus Trotz meine Kräfte zur Gegenwehr mobilisieren. Es ist so typisch für ihn, dass er jede Situation noch auf die Spitze treiben muss, obwohl bereits alles offensichtlich ist! _Ich_ habe Mist gebaut. Ich hätte auf ihn hören und mich verdrücken sollen. Wäre übrigens McGonagall hier, hätte sie längst alles mit mir geregelt. Snape natürlich nicht.

Ratlos lasse ich meinen Blick über seine dunkle Gestalt schweifen – Ablenkung tut Not. Aber irgendwie sieht er falsch zusammen geknöpft aus, wodurch ich nur noch mehr verunsichert werde. Ich weiß auch nicht … soll ich lachen oder weinen? Am liebsten wäre mir beides zugleich. Es soll nur möglichst schnell passieren, damit ich endlich Erlösung finde und ihn ein für alle Mal aus meinem Hirn streichen und vergessen kann.

Schließlich halte ich es nicht mehr aus.

„Ich habe jedes Recht, hierher in die Kerker zu kommen", bricht es ungestüm aus mir heraus. „Als mein Professor sollten Sie -"

„Als Ihr Professor habe ich dafür zu sorgen, dass alles in gewohnten Bahnen verläuft", würgt er mich schneidig ab. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt nicht ins Wort fallen würden, Miss Granger, wäre uns beiden geholfen."

Was will er mir damit sagen? Es kann nur einen Grund für sein Verhalten geben. Er will nicht, dass ich ihm in die Quere komme und seinen Alltag durcheinanderbringe. Genau das aber macht mir solche Angst. Obwohl ich nach all den Jahren, die ich ihn nun schon kenne, darüber hinweg sein sollte, mich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen, komme ich nicht dagegen an. Die Begegnungen zwischen uns, die sich nach dem tödlichen Vorfall ereignet haben, müssen ein gravierender Einschnitt in sein Leben sein, wenn er so reagiert, wie er es heute getan hat. Er, der sonst wirklich immer eine fiese Antwort parat hat, geht vor mir in die Knie, indem er mir zeigt, dass er nicht auf mich vorbereitet war.

„Woher wissen Sie vom Halbblutprinzen?", richtet er das Wort an mich.

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören?"

„Sparen Sie sich das. Wir wissen beide, dass Potter im Besitz eines Zauberbuchs ist, das ihm nicht gehört."

„Sir, Sie hätten dieses Buch wirklich nicht herumliegen lassen dürfen", rutscht es mir unvorsichtigerweise heraus.

„Gehen Sie nicht zu weit, Miss Granger."

„Tue ich das denn?"

Wir sehen uns lange an, und noch immer höre ich das wohlklingende Echo seiner tiefen Stimme in meinem Kopf nachhallen. Jetzt, wo er mir gegenüber sitzt, benutzt er nicht den fahrigen Ton, den er in seinem Klassenzimmer zur Geltung kommen lässt, um sich dort Respekt zu verschaffen. Er versucht gelassen aufzutreten, was für seine Verhältnisse sehr seltsam ist. Wahrscheinlich macht er das nur, um mir zu verdeutlichen, wie lächerlich ich mich benehme, indem ich mich so gehen lasse.

Bevor er auf den Gedanken kommen kann, mir oder meinen Freunden irgendeine Schandtat anzuhängen, die wir diesmal gar nicht begangen haben, erzähle ich ihm lieber gleich von meinen Ausflügen in die Bibliothek, in deren Fundus seine Eltern erwähnt wurden, und ernte dafür ein erzürntes Funkeln seiner schwarzen Augen. Wenigstens hat er zu meiner großen Verwunderung soviel Anstand, mich nicht weiter über Harry auszufragen.

Zugegeben, es fällt mir immer noch verdammt schwer, ihn zu durchschauen. So wie er ist kein anderer Mensch, den ich kenne. Snape geht seinen eigenen, mir unerklärlichen Weg, der es mir unmöglich macht, ihm zuvor zu kommen. Bei ihm weiß ich nie, woran ich bin. Was wird er denn tun, wenn wir diesen Teil der Unterhaltung hinter uns gebracht haben? Oder ist sie schon beendet? Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Aber mir wird schon schummrig, wenn ich nur daran denke. Wie lange wird es bis zu unserem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen – oder vielmehr zu unserer nächsten Auseinandersetzung – dauern? Wird er Morgen beim Frühstück anwesend sein? Er kann mich ebenso wenig auf die Dauer meiden wie ich ihn, wenn er, so wie vorhin, vor hat, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was er auch niemals tun würde. Nicht Snape.

Stopp. Beschämt senke ich den Blick zurück auf seine Brust, deren Anblick mit den geöffneten Knöpfen mehr befremdlich wirkt denn je. Was mache ich hier eigentlich?! Bin ich schon so verzweifelt, dass ich danach Ausschau halten muss, ihn wiederzusehen? Er ist beinahe alt genug, mein Vater zu sein. Na ja, rein theoretisch …

Ich zupfe nervös den Saum meiner Strickjacke gerade und zwinge mich, ruhig durchzuatmen. So kann das unmöglich weitergehen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich hier bei meinen Professor bin, um herauszufinden, was in mich gefahren ist, und warum ich ihn nicht vergessen kann, gebe ich nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel ab. Und was Snape aus seinem Sexleben macht, sollte mich wirklich nichts angehen. Mein guter Ruf steht auf dem Spiel. Seiner übrigens auch. Aber das scheint eher zweitrangig, denn Snape hat nichts dergleichen zu verlieren. Die Kreise, in denen er verkehrt, sind mehr als zweifelhaft.

Die Stille im Raum verursacht heftige Schwingungen in der Luft. Sie kann in gewissen Situationen genauso unangenehm sein wie manch ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Ich versuche wieder, mich auf Snape zu konzentrieren, bevor ich mich an meine viel zu blühende Fantasie verliere, da registriere ich ein warmes Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib.

Shit.

Ehe ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann, spreche ich es aus: „Shit …"

Ich begegne seinem Blick und klemme meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne, als auch schon seine Augenbraue in die Höhe rutscht. Warum musste ich das unbedingt von mir geben?

„Entschuldigung … es war keine Absicht von mir, das zu sagen. Ist mir nur so rausgerutscht." Ob er das nachvollziehen kann, ist fraglich. Seine Nähe lässt mich kompletten Schwachsinn von mir geben. Ich kann einfach nicht klar denken, wenn er mich so ansieht. So verrucht, tadelnd und komplett … Mann.

Auf einmal will ich weg. Ich halte es nicht mehr in seiner Gegenwart aus. Innerhalb des Sekundenbruchteils, den es braucht, um über dieses Wort zu stolpern, sehe ich plötzlich unermessliche Hürden vor mir auftauchen. Es ist unmöglich sie zu überwinden, aber Snape ist vollkommen für mich. Schande über mein Haupt, niemand, dem ich bisher begegnet bin, könnte ihm je das Wasser reichen.

„Ich muss gehen", höre ich mich sagen. Schon wieder ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass mit mir so einiges im Argen ist. Erst will ich ihn unbedingt bei mir haben, jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten, so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen.

Er schiebt ruckartig den Stuhl zurück und baut sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet, sieht er mich an.

„Schade", sagt er sanft, obwohl er es ziemlich sicher nicht so meint. Sein Blick brennt in meinen Augen und ich kann erkennen, wie sich seine Schultern bei jedem Atemzug heben – weitaus häufiger als sie es für gewöhnlich tun. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden noch ein wenig miteinander plaudern. Über die Konsequenzen, die Ihr zügelloses Verhalten nach sich zieht, versteht sich."

Unverhohlen schlägt mein Herz schneller. Plötzlich ist er wieder mein Professor, der da vor mir steht. Zwar immer noch bewundernswert aber mindestens genauso eindrucksvoll und furchteinflößend wie am ersten Tag. Wodurch sich meine Kehle wie von selbst zusammenschnürt und mir die Luft zum Atmen wegbleibt.

„Vielleicht könnten wir das auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben, da alles so eigenartig und verfahren ist", schlage ich bedröppelt vor. Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen, so albern das auch sein mag. Insgeheim hatte ich sagen wollen, dass er sich seine Konsequenzen sonst wo hinschieben kann. Aber das wäre vermutlich keine so gute Idee gewesen. „Nur dieses eine Mal. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken, Sir. Was Sie getan haben -"

„Hätte ich für jeden anderen auch getan."

„Wirklich? Aber Sie hatten die Wahl …" Ich kann nicht weiter sprechen. Dass er sich dafür entschieden hat, mich zu retten, gibt mir immer noch zu denken.

Snape legt abwägend den Kopf schief. Er ist alles andere als einfältig und muss einsehen, dass es eine Gefahr ist, mich in seiner Nähe zu haben. Mein Vorschlag, mich entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten ziehen zu lassen, beschäftigt ihn. Für wahrscheinlicher halte ich jedoch, dass er mich zum Nachsitzen verdonnern wird.

„Dieses eine Mal, Granger", zischt er mir unfreundlich zu.

Ich muss blinzeln. Da sich seine Lippen kaum bewegen, fange ich an zu zweifeln, ob ich richtig gehört habe. Doch dann ruckt sein Kopf in Richtung Tür, womit er mir bedeutet, dass ich entlassen bin. Bei meinem letzten Blick, der auf ihn fällt, bevor ich sein Büro verlasse, spiegelt sich nur zu offensichtlich der Widerwille auf seinem Gesicht, der damit einhergeht, mir nachzugeben.


	6. Chapter 6

Linger

Kapitel 6

Während ich durch den Gang laufe, schlägt mir die kühle Luft der Kerker entgegen wie eisiger Wind. Meine Wangen sind hochrot, meine Haare wirbeln mir im Sturm der auf mich einschlagenden Gedanken ums Gesicht. Mit jedem Meter, den ich mich von ihm entferne, wird die Last, die auf meine verrückt spielenden Eingeweide drückt, größer. Ich verdränge mit aller Kraft, dass ich ihn sehen wollte, weil nur er mir geben kann, wonach ich suche, denn sobald ich mich meinen Gefühlen füge, bin ich verloren. Es gibt keine Erklärung für so was und schon gar keine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß nur, Snape lässt mich nicht mehr los.

Atemlos erreiche ich das Portrait der Fetten Dame und schlüpfe hindurch. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist die Hölle los und so setze ich ohne zu Zögern meinen Weg zum Schlafsaal fort. Ich will nicht wissen, wer beim letzten Quidditchtraining Patzer gemacht hat, auch nicht, wie oft sich Lavender und Ron die Zungen in die Hälse gesteckt haben.

„Hermine? Hermine, warte doch mal!" Es ist Harry und er sieht richtiggehend zerknirscht aus. „Können wir reden?"

Wir lassen die Geräuschkulisse hinter uns, klettern nach draußen und setzen uns in einem der Gänge irgendwo hin, wo niemand uns belauschen kann.

„Wo warst du?", fragt Harry mit einem Anflug echter Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Ich zögere, ob ich ihn mit einer weiteren Ausrede abspeisen soll oder nicht. Vielleicht bin ich zu euphorisch, wenn ich ihm alles beichte, aber er ist mein bester Freund und sollte mich verstehen. Außerdem hat er einiges wieder gut zu machen.

„Ich war in den Kerkern", sage ich schweren Herzens. „Bei Snape."

Harry versteht natürlich keineswegs, wovon ich da rede, und so erkläre ich ihm, was sich zugetragen hat. Die Blicke, die mit nahezu erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit beim Essen fielen, und dass ich ihn ganz von allein aufgesucht habe, um ihn zu sehen. Mehr als einmal.

Harry rastet fast aus, was ich ihm kaum verdenken kann. Irgendwo zwischen Wut und Unverständnis fallen aus seinem Mund die Worte _verboten_ und _inakzeptabel_. Und dass es zu gefährlich sei.

„Zu gefährlich?", antworte ich ihm zynisch. Ich kann jedes Argument gelten lassen, bis auf das. „Wann war etwas in den letzten Jahren mal nicht gefährlich? Du hast mich in deinem Zorn auf Draco fast umgebracht!"

Eisiges Schweigen legt sich zwischen uns und ich bekomme wieder Gelegenheit, nachzudenken.

Ich verstehe jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt, immer mehr zu verlangen, als man kriegen kann, denn wie das eben manchmal so ist, musste ich ja unbedingt mein Glück überstrapazieren. Als Snape mich gerettet hat, hätte ich nicht daran rühren sollen. Ihm war egal, welches Blut durch meine Adern floss.

Harry seufzt neben mir und zerwuschelt sich mit den Fingern das Haar. Die Besorgnis in seinen Augen, als wir uns zufällig ansehen, trifft mich unerwartet hart. „Du solltest das wirklich nicht tun, Hermine."

„Ich weiß", ist alles was ich darauf antworten kann. Ich sehe weg und lege meine Hand behutsam auf seinen Arm. „Er hat mich einfach so gehen lassen, Harry. Kannst du dir denken, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

„Vielleicht musste er ja genau in diesem Moment zu Voldemort", sagt er bitter. Bestimmt ist er hin- und hergerissen, ob er Dumbledore davon erzählen oder Snape eigenhändig beseitigen soll, um ihn davon abzuhalten, mir näher zu kommen; wenn er jedoch in seinem gekränkten Stolz auch nur eines davon tut, sind wir geschiedene Leute. Für immer.

„Quatsch", schreite ich zur Verteidigung unseres Professors ein, obwohl es keine Garantie dafür gibt, dass ich es nicht irgendwann bereuen werde. „Er weiß nur nicht, was er tun soll. Und damit geht es ihm ähnlich wie mir."

„Ich traue ihm trotzdem nicht", sagt Harry vehement, ohne darauf einzugehen, dass dieses Verhalten für Snape mehr als ungewöhnlich ist. Wie ich mich fühle, kann er vermutlich ebenso wenig nachvollziehen. Er war schon immer abweisend und stur, wenn es um Snape ging. „Er und Draco stecken unter einer Decke."

Da ist er wieder, der Ansatz zu der ewigen Diskussion, die sich um Dracos Werdegang bei den Todessern dreht. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie oft wir uns darüber ausgelassen haben. Insgesamt jedoch hat Draco nicht den Eindruck erweckt, besonders zufrieden mit sich zu sein, weil er das Leben seiner Mitschülerin auf dem Gewissen hat.

„Das beweist gar nichts, Hermine", beharrt Harry.

Abermals will er mir bewusst machen, in welche Gefahr ich mich begebe, wenn ich mich auf Snape einlasse, doch ich würge ihn ab. Ich weiß selbst, wie absolut irrsinnig es ist, sich zu jemandem wie ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Doch hätte er gewollt, dass ich sterbe, hätte er es nur zulassen müssen.

Als ich Harry das sage, entgegnet er nichts auf diesen Satz. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, er würde endlich seinen Hass auf Snape begraben, den er von James und Sirius übernommen hat. Dabei würde ich nicht mal soweit gehen, zu behaupten, dass der Professor unschuldig daran ist. Er ist und bleibt ein schwieriger Mensch, ganz gleich, wie ich neuerdings zu ihm stehen mag. Manche Dinge, die er sagt oder tut, sind unentschuldbar. So wie das, was er mir damit angetan hat, als er zwei Jahre zuvor diesen blöden Kommentar über meine Zähne machen musste. Aber daran will ich jetzt lieber nicht denken. Stattdessen erhebe ich den Anspruch darauf, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Irgendwie bin ich ihm das schuldig.

Um Harry zu beruhigen, erzähle ich ihm von der Sache mit dem Halbblutprinzen, die ich herausgefunden habe, doch auch darauf reagiert er nur sehr zurückhaltend, was mich tierisch nervt. Anstatt in sich zu gehen, um noch mal über alles nachzudenken, frustriert es ihn. Er würde so gut wie alles tun, um Snape in demselben trüben Licht dastehen zu lassen, wie er es immer gemacht hat.

Am späten Abend in meinem Bett will ich noch kurz mein Buch für Alte Runen zur Hand nehmen, das ich beim Essen bei mir hatte, aber es ist nicht da. Ich suche überall danach und benutze sogar einen Aufrufezauber. Es bleibt jedoch unauffindbar und ich habe keinen Schimmer, woran das liegen könnte.

Erschöpft mache ich die Augen zu und denke abwechselnd an Harry und Snape, Snape und Harry. Alles in allem bin ich erleichtert, dass ich es ihm gesagt habe. Ich hasse es, so große Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben, weil er mir im Grunde meines Herzens sehr wichtig ist und ich die Freundschaft zu ihm nicht kaputtmachen will. Jetzt bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er die Nerven behält und keinen Fehler macht, für den ich am Ende geradestehen muss.

xxx

Meine erste Stunde in Verteidigung steht mir bevor. Seit Snape mich davor bewahrt hat, dass ich mir die Radieschen von unten ansehen muss, habe ich mich vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet. Und in der Tat wird es beim Betreten des Klassenzimmers besonders schlimm. Alles ist dunkel, undurchdringlich vor den Einflüssen der Außenwelt verrammelt, Snape jedoch steht kerzengerade da, als wäre das völlig normal. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass mich seine Eigenheiten mehr stören als sonst, ich nehme sie nur ganz einfach anders wahr. Intensiver. Schauriger. Und manchmal einfach nur verstörend. Doch nichts davon scheint mich davon abbringen zu können, mich auf ihn einlassen zu wollen. Ich laufe wie eine Idiotin entgegen die Richtung des Winds und kreuze beim Schwimmen den Strom, der mich ohne Vorwarnung in einen Strudel hinabziehen könnte, aus dem es kein Entkommen gibt.

Wir tun uns zu Grüppchen zusammen und ich arbeite abwechselnd mit Harry und Ron an den Ungesagten Zaubern, auf die unser Professor seit Beginn des Schuljahres besonderes Augenmerk legt. Er lässt sie uns so lange wiederholen, bis unsere Köpfe vor Anstrengung zu platzen drohen. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues bei ihm.

Na ja, ein bisschen mulmig zumute ist mir schon, denn das letzte Mal, als Harry in meiner Gegenwart gezaubert hat, hätte er mich fast umgebracht. Übrigens scheine ich nicht die Einzige zu sein, die diesen Gedanken hat. Snape lässt uns die ganze Zeit über keine Sekunde aus den Augen – ob er weiß, dass ich Harry von ihm und mir erzählt habe?

Irgendwie überstehe ich die Stunde und bin heilfroh, dass nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert ist. Wenn man von den üblichen kleinen Zwischenfällen beim Ausführen der Ungesagten Zauber absieht, war es genau die Abwechslung, die ich gebraucht habe, um da anzufangen, wo ich zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls aufgehört habe.

Alle packen zusammen, so auch ich. Wir sprechen nicht viel miteinander, die Stunde war schon anstrengend genug. Ich will mir gerade meine Strickjacke anziehen, die ich im Eifer des Gefechts abgelegt habe, als Harry mir etwas zuraunt.

„Ich glaube, dein neuer Freund will mit dir reden."

Verdutzt halte ich zur Salzsäule erstarrt inne. Harrys Wortwahl gefällt mir gar nicht, aber ich weiß, dass nur _er_ es sein kann, noch ehe ich aufgesehen habe.

Ein Schatten fällt auf mich – nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. „Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger", sagt er Ehrfurcht einflößend.

Ich nicke leicht verschüchtert, während er sich abwendet und zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrt, von wo er gekommen ist. Beim Gehen wirft Harry mir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ich kann nur mit den Achseln zucken. Es hilft enorm, dass er keinen Aufstand macht und Ron mit sich aus dem Klassenzimmer schleift, der dumpf über die Schulter zu mir rüber schaut. Trotzdem ist mir irgendwie eigenartig zumute. Was kann Snape von mir wollen?

Alle anderen sind gegangen und nur noch er und ich sind hier. Obgleich er mich nicht zu beachten scheint, denn er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir vor seinem Schreibtisch und ordnet gestapeltes Pergament, schenke ich ihm instinktiv meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Professor …?" Meine Stimme klingt fremd in der unfreundlichen Leere des dunklen Raums. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich schon wieder vor ihm stehe.

Snape dreht sich mir zu. Er fasst in seinen Umhang hinein und zieht mein Buch für Alte Runen daraus hervor. Es muss mir gestern bei meiner Flucht aus den Kerkern aus der Jacke gefallen sein.

Als er es mir entgegenstreckt, zögere ich. Zwei nicht ganz unberechtigte Fragen liegen mir auf der Zunge. Erstens: Wieso wollte er nicht, dass ich es mit einem simplen Zauber zu mir rufen kann? Zweitens: Braucht Snape einen Vorwand, wenn er mit mir reden will?

„Nehmen Sie schon", fordert er scharf.

Ich gehorche und strecke die Hand danach aus. Es ist ganz warm, als ich es zu Fassen bekomme. Versehentlich streifen ihn meine Finger und er macht einen wohl bemessenen Schritt zurück.

Um die Situation aufzulockern, sage ich mit gesenkten Lidern brav mein „Danke", doch es klingt nicht besonders aufrichtig sondern eher erzwungen.

„Interessante Wahl", ergänzt er unvermutet und lässt anhand seines passiven Ausdrucks offen, wie er wirklich dazu steht. Wenigstens zieht er mich nicht dafür auf, dass ich das Fach belege.

„Wo – wo haben Sie es gefunden?"

„Unter dem Tisch in meinem Büro."

Mir ist, als würde ein Blitz in meinen Körper fahren. Hoffentlich denkt er nicht, ich hätte es mit Absicht fallen lassen.

Vorsichtig schlage ich die Augen auf und rechne fest damit, dass er mir Vorhaltungen an den Kopf werfen wird. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Er steht einfach nur da und sieht mich an. Langsam scheint es zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass er das tut.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Atmosphäre liegt, die er seinem Klassenzimmer verpasst hat, oder an ihm, dass ich nie die richtigen Worte finde. Manchmal dauert es Sekunden, bis ich mich traue, mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, zu atmen; nicht dass es eine Rolle spielt, wer von uns länger die Luft anhält, bevor wir einer nach dem anderen umkippen. Es sind trotz der Anspannung kostbare Momente, in denen wir uns Schritt für Schritt näher kommen, ohne dass es uns wahrscheinlich richtig bewusst ist. Sollte Snape jedoch etwas anderes behaupten, würde er offen heraus lügen.


	7. Chapter 7

Linger

Kapitel 7

Es ist erstaunlich, wie ein paar Sekunden ein ganzes Leben zum Stillstand bringen können. Sogar jetzt, wo sein Mund geschlossen ist, spricht er zu mir und ich brauche nur meine Sinne nach ihm auszurichten. Doch dann dreht er mir abrupt den Rücken zu und reißt mich damit jäh aus meinen Gedanken. Er fängt an, vor mir auf und ab zu gehen. Hinter ihm schleift leise raschelnd sein Umhang über den Boden.

„Was sehen Sie, Granger? In diesem Mann, der nicht weiß, was er tun soll."

Letzten Endes ist er es, der mit seiner Stimme die andächtige Stille durchbricht und mir dadurch völlig neue Denkansätze aufzwingt. Meine Kehle zieht sich zusammen wie ausgedörrt. Ich habe mit fast allem gerechnet, nur darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Warum sagt er das zu mir?

Wie paralysiert öffne ich den Mund, will irgendwas darauf antworten, aber mir fällt beim besten Willen nichts ein, womit ich ihn zufriedenstellen könnte.

Er bleibt stehen und fixiert mich mit seinen glitzernden schwarzen Augen. „Man könnte meinen", fährt er ruhig fort, „Sie hätten sich ein Urteil gebildet, nachdem Sie mich eine geschlagene Minute lang angesehen haben. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt und Sie haben gar nicht mich angesehen, sondern durch mich hindurch in die Dunkelheit. Wie dem auch sei, ich fürchte, was Sie sehen, wird Sie über kurz oder lang enttäuschen."

Perplex muss ich die Stirn runzeln. Ich habe wirklich keinen Schimmer, was er damit zum Ausdruck bringen will, mal abgesehen davon, dass die Dunkelheit, die er erwähnte, dieses schrecklich finstere Klassenzimmer ist. „Mit Verlaub, Sie sind ein begnadeter Zauberer. Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gäbe, bei dem –"

„Schmeicheleien werden Ihnen nichts nützen", weicht Snape mir mit einem gequält wirkenden Grinsen auf dem zerfurchten Gesicht aus. Während sein Blick verloren scheint und mich tief berührt, jagt mir das, was er von sich gibt, Angst ein. Es ist beneidenswert und erschreckend zugleich, wie er mit simplen Worten von einer Sekunde auf die andere eine Gänsehaut auf meinen gesamten Körper zaubern kann.

„So war das nicht gemeint", erkläre ich unbeholfen.

Ich suche seine Augen, aber er hält den Kopf gesenkt und sieht mich nicht mehr an. Durch den Vorhang seiner langen ungepflegten Haare ist es mir unmöglich, zu erkennen, was ihn dazu treibt, solche Dinge zu sagen.

Ich hole tief Luft, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wieso Sie mein Buch mit einem Zauber belegt haben, damit es nicht zu mir kommen kann, wenn ich danach rufe."

„Ist das ein Problem für Sie? Sie haben es doch wieder."

„Ja, ich habe es wieder", seufze ich ungewollt. Vom einen Moment zum anderen ist er wie verwandelt. Er raubt mir den Verstand damit. „Sir, ich –" Ich will die Distanz zwischen uns schließen, doch Snape reißt ruckartig den Kopf nach oben.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind." Seine Arme kommen in einer abwehrenden Geste hervor, die mich davon abhalten soll, mich auf ihn zuzubewegen.

„Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass ich Ihnen auf die Sprünge helfe", zischt er mich an. Ein unheimliches Lachen erfüllt den Raum, das genauso unverhofft endet, wie es begonnen hat. „Nun, hören Sie mir gut zu – das dürfte Sie bestimmt interessieren."

Und dann legt er los. Zuerst faselt er irgendwas davon, dass er schon etliche Jahre hier unterrichtet und noch nie das Problem hatte, dass eine Schülerin (die Betonung darauf ist nicht zu überhören) sein Vertrauen gewinnen wollte. Dann legt er ein bisschen was von Dumbledore oben drauf und erwähnt am Schluss noch ganz beiläufig meinen Freund Harry und dessen Vorliebe dafür, Ärger heraufzubeschwören.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es ist, mitten in der Nacht nach einem harten Tag zum Schulleiter gerufen zu werden und einen Vortrag über die moralischen Prinzipien als Professor dieser Schule unterbreitet zu bekommen? Nebenbei gesagt war Albus gar nicht erfreut darüber, mich zu sehen. Und ich brauche wohl auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass es mich einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet hat, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Ausschmückungen Potters nur frei erfunden waren."

Er verstummt schief grinsend, doch der sich mir bietende Anblick könnte ebenso gut daher rühren, dass ihm das Gesagte Schmerzen zufügt. Schmerzen, für die ich die Verantwortung trage.

Entsetzt gaffe ich ihn an. Ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben; zumindest würde es aber erklären, wieso er derart reserviert mir gegenüber ist.

Snape fährt sich mit einem langen Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Ich bin verwirrt, Miss Granger", sagt er im Anschluss sanft, was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann, da die Flut an Worten, die auf mich eingeprasselt ist, ein grobes Durcheinander in meinem Kopf verursacht hat. Mein Herz hämmert ununterbrochen gegen meine Brust und mein Blut rauscht laut in meinen Ohren. Hinzu kommt eine sich in mir unbändig aufbäumende Wut auf mich selbst, weil ich meine Klappe nicht gehalten und Harry alles erzählt habe.

„Das – das tut mir so leid, Professor", stammle ich hervor. „Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis ist."

„Sind Sie _wahnsinnig_?", erhebt er die Stimme gegen mich. Sein Atem geht ungewöhnlich schnell, als er das sagt. „ _Sie_ haben schon genug angerichtet!"

„Aber Sie haben nichts getan, das einen Vorwurf rechtfertigen würde. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", sage ich bestimmt. Dass Dumbledore ihn zu sich bestellt hat, ist allein auf Harrys Mist gewachsen. Wie konnte er mich nur so hintergehen? Nichts auf der Welt rechtfertigt, dass er das getan hat.

Meine Wut auf meinen vermeintlich besten Freund gibt mir neuen Antrieb und meine Beine bewegen sich ganz automatisch auf Snape zu. Ich will ihn besänftigen; ein Streit mit ihm kommt mir furchtbar ungelegen und um einfach wieder davonzulaufen, ist es diesmal zu spät.

„Sagte ich nicht, Sie sollen stehenbleiben?", höre ich Snape wie aus weiter Ferne zu mir sprechen.

Plötzlich finde ich mich unmittelbar vor ihm wieder, was ihm gar nicht geheuer zu sein scheint, denn sofort nimmt er eine steife Haltung ein. Sein Gesicht ist eine Sintflut an Emotionen. Er packt mich fest bei den Schultern und kauert wie ein Raubvogel über mir. Innerhalb weniger Tage graben sich ein weiteres Mal seine langen Finger wie scharfe Klauen in meine Haut. Sein Kopf ist nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und seine Atmung geht immer noch rasend schnell.

„Es war mein Zauber, der Sie fast getötet hätte", schnarrt er mich drohend an, als könnte er mich durch die Erinnerung daran zur Besinnung bringen, dass ich nur durch pures Glück noch am Leben bin.

 _Darum_ geht es ihm also. Eine Sekunde lang bin ich wie erstarrt. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich sagen, er ist von Selbstzweifeln geplagt. Aber das kann nicht sein, oder? Hätte es ihn wirklich getroffen, wenn ich gestorben wäre? Und möchte er die beiden Vorfälle unbedingt miteinander in Verbindung bringen, weil ich darin verwickelt bin?

Er funkelt mich an, um mich an meinen Platz zu erinnern und mich mit seinem unfreundlich verzerrten Mund aus der Fassung bringen. Doch diesmal gelingt es ihm nicht. Ich bin fest entschlossen, mich nicht beirren zu lassen.

„Trotzdem waren Sie da, als es drauf ankam. Der Vorfall – er hat mich verändert. Und Sie haben einfach weitergemacht, ohne mich vom Geschehen auszuschließen", sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „So als hätten Sie es verstanden. Ich weiß, ich hätte meine Gefühle für mich behalten sollen. Ich hätte es Harry nicht sagen dürfen, ganz gleich, wie durcheinander ich zurzeit bin. Aber ist es wirklich so schwer für Sie, sich vorzustellen, dass sich meine Einstellung Ihnen gegenüber dadurch vollkommen verändert hat? Sie haben mich nicht angegriffen. Sie haben mich gerettet."

Seine Nasenflügel blähen sich und er nähert sich mit seinem Mund meinem Ohr. „Kind, wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie da sagen?", haucht er in mein Haar hinein und alles um mich herum beginnt nach Rasierschaum, Kräutern und starkem schwarzem Kaffee zu riechen. Es kommt etwas unerwartet, aber ich mag es so ganz gern.

Bestärkt nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und ignoriere mein wild schlagendes Herz, das mich davor warnen will, einen Fehler zu begehen. „Ja."

Mit geweiteten Pupillen sieht er mich an. Jede Faser an ihm scheint vor Anspannung zu vibrieren. Er zweifelt an seinem Gehör, seinem Urteilsvermögen und – am allermeisten – an mir.

„Miss Granger …", bringt er angestrengt hervor. Es ist jetzt nurmehr ein raues Flüstern, aber es klingt unglaublich anregend in meinem Kopf, da ich es geschafft habe, dass er mir für einen Moment lang seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, das tue ich. Keiner versteht, was ich durchgemacht habe", rede ich ihm zu. „Es ist vielleicht nicht richtig, mich an Sie zu wenden, aber es gibt niemanden sonst -"

„Dem Sie Geheimnisse anvertrauen können?" Da ist er wieder, mein Professor, der mir meine Fehler bis in alle Ewigkeit unter die Nase reiben wird. Voller Zynismus und bissiger Ironie.

„Ich bin nicht vollkommen. Aber ich bin auch nicht wie die anderen Schüler, noch möchte ich länger so tun, als wäre ich es."

Snape lässt bestürzt von mir ab und ich strauchle fast. Er nimmt die Hände hoch und fährt sich damit durch die Haare. Ich sehe, dass er zittert. Bestimmt fragt er sich, ob er mir glauben soll.

Er schluckt. „Wenn Sie mir noch mehr Schwierigkeiten …"

„Das war nie meine Absicht", sage ich relativ gefasst, denn es ist die reine Wahrheit. Mir entgeht nicht, dass er mich aufmerksam mustert, also kann es nicht schaden, ehrlich vor ihm zuzugeben, dass er mich durcheinanderbringt. „Ich stehe lediglich vor Ihnen, um Ihnen zu sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass Sie meinetwegen von Dumbledore zur Rede gestellt wurden. Und weil ich nicht weiß, was ich mit meinen Gefühlen für Sie anfangen soll."

Es erstaunt mich, dass es mich nicht halb so viel Überwindung gekostet hat wie erwartet, um es vor ihm zuzugeben. Ich habe es tatsächlich gesagt, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück.

Für die längste Zeit sind unsere Gedanken in tiefes Schweigen gehüllt und ich fange an, mich zu fragen, wie sehr es ihn beeinflussen muss, dass der Zauber aus dem Buch, der ursprünglich aus seiner Feder stammt, mit solch verheerenden Konsequenzen in die Finger eines anderen gelangen konnte. Ein Konflikt, der ihn enorm zu quälen und zu einem Zerwürfnis mit seinem Inneren zu führen scheint, sonst hätte er es vorhin nicht angesprochen. Wie so Vieles, das er vor uns allen verborgen hält, durchlebt er seine Zweifel allein. Sollte nicht einmal Dumbledore Kenntnis davon haben, muss er wirklich verdammt einsam durchs Leben gehen.

Als ich am wenigsten damit rechne, merke ich, wie er mit einer zaghaften Bewegung die Hände ausstreckt und sie mir entgegenhält. Ohne langes Zögern nehme ich sie, wobei mir eine eigentümliche Wärme in die Glieder fährt. Mit fragenden Augen sehe ich ihn an und verliere mich hoffnungslos an dieses zerklüftete, mir einerseits vertraute, andererseits fremde Gesicht. Wie oft habe ich ihn in der Vergangenheit zu entziffern versucht? Snape war schon immer ein geheimnisvoller Mensch. Es ist unmöglich, aus ihm schlau zu werden, es sei denn, er will es so.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht in eine Falle locken", bringe ich heiser hervor. Es fällt mir ungemein schwer, überhaupt etwas zu sagen, obwohl es so unendlich viele Dinge gäbe, über die ich mit ihm reden will.

Er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich nicht verrückt?"

Sanft streicht er mit den Daumen über meine Haut. „Dazu besteht kein Grund." Er sagt es ganz schlicht, doch je tiefer seine Stimmlage ist, desto mehr schaudert mich. Jedes Wort rollt gekonnt von seinen Lippen wie der Klang eines nahen Donners und weckt ein Verlangen in mir, das ich schier für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Wie gern würde ich jetzt in seinen Armen liegen …

„Also ist alles, wie es sein sollte, nicht wahr?" Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit muss ich lächeln. Ich bin wie von einer unendlichen Last befreit, die mir vierundzwanzig Stunden tagein tagaus das Gemüt zerquetscht.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt, doch er antwortet nicht.

Einmal mehr erliege ich auf meiner endlosen Suche nach Erklärungen der Anziehungskraft seiner Augen und werde dort nur mit der gleichen Unsicherheit konfrontiert, die auch mir zu schaffen macht. Die Realität ist gnadenlos und schmerzt.

Ich sehe verstohlen auf unsere Hände, die eng miteinander verschlungen sind, und muss nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Wir stehen in seinem Klassenzimmer, näher als erlaubt, und sind ganz allein für uns. Es ist Bestätigung genug für mich. Aber reicht das aus, um das leise Wispern in meinem Hinterkopf zum Schweigen zu bringen? Jeder, der uns so sieht, ist eine ernste Bedrohung für uns. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko, denn sogar mein bester Freund ist mir in den Rücken gefallen. Aber was rede ich, wo ich doch auf dem verbotenen Pfad wandle, mich ausgerechnet in meinen zwielichtigen Professor zu verlieben.


	8. Chapter 8

xxx

Ihr seid wie immer große Klasse! Danke euch allen!

Das Kapitel ist kurz, dafür recht nützlich für Hermine … Das nächste wieder für Snape. Oder doch Hermine?

houseghost

xxx

Linger

Kapitel 8

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, auf meinen zittrigen Beinen in den Turm der Gryffindors zu gelangen. Mein Kopf ist zum Bersten mit Eindrücken gefüllt, die Snape dort hinterlassen hat. Wie er mich kaum aus den Augen lässt, wie er meine Hände festhält, das tiefe, unbeständige Raspeln seiner Stimme und die von seinem Körper abstrahlende Wärme. Bis zu unserem Abschied. Er schiebt mit seinem Finger mein Kinn in die Höhe, damit ich ihn ansehe und er mich auf Abstand bringen kann …

Meine Haut prickelt, wenn ich nur daran denke. Jede seiner Berührungen lässt mich dahinschmelzen wie Wachs in der Sonne. Ich stehe voll in seinem Bann und es fällt mir immer schwerer, mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Und wenn ich dann bei ihm bin, mich von ihm loszulösen und zum Alltag zurückzukehren. So wie jetzt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartet Harry auf mich. Sein Anblick ist in diesem Moment nur schwer zu ertragen. Noch nie habe ich mich so hintergangen gefühlt. Noch nie.

Als ich an ihm vorbeirase, folgt er mir und ich schlage instinktiv den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal ein. Wir brauchen einen Ort, wo wir uns ungestört die Köpfe einschlagen können, und da es ihm unmöglich ist, in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zu gelangen, kommt mir der der Jungs gerade recht. Es ist ein Leichtes für mich, Neville mit einem einzigen Blick davon zu überzeugen, dass er besser dran ist, wenn er sich schleunigst verzieht. Dann sind es nur noch Harry und ich, um die es geht.

Während er sich zu rechtfertigen versucht, beginnt es in mir immer gewaltiger zu brodeln. Zwar habe ich nicht unbedingt Einsicht von ihm erwartet, doch dass er so tut, als wäre der Weg zu Dumbledore eine Selbstverständlichkeit, trifft mich verdammt hart. Ich spüre meine Augen feucht werden und kämpfe verbissen gegen die Tränen an. Lange kann ich mich ihrer nicht mehr erwehren. Wir waren nicht nur beste Freunde, sondern ein unschlagbares Team. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht, da hätte ich etwas mehr von ihm erwartet. Vom ersten Moment an bin ich bereit gewesen, alles für ihn zu riskieren. Aber dann kam dieser Zwischenfall und nun auch noch sein abscheulicher Verrat, den ich im Augenblick fast noch schlimmer finde.

„Ich dachte, du bist mein Freund", sage ich traurig, als ich meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Ich wische sie mit dem Ärmel auf, bevor sich auf meinen Wangen Schlieren bilden können, die mich noch verzweifelter aussehen lassen als ich es sowieso schon bin.

„Sind wir auch. Findest du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst? Er ist das alles doch gar nicht wert, Hermine. Wieso klammerst du dich überhaupt an diesen alten Sack, wo es noch jede Menge andere Männer gibt?"

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und halte ihn drohend auf seine Brust. Dass er es wagt, sich auf diese Ebene herab zu stellen, ist schon ein starkes Stück. Snape ist doch nicht Dumbledore!

„Sag so was nie wieder, Harry. Ausgerechnet du müsstest wissen, wie das ist, wo du nicht den Mut aufbringst, dir deine Liebe für Ginny einzugestehen."

„Aber das ist doch was ganz anderes!"

„Ist es nicht. Er mag etwas älter sein, aber wenigstens hat _er_ nicht versucht, mich umzubringen oder mich an unseren Schulleiter verraten." Meine Gefühle kochen über. Enttäuschung, Hass, Wut … das volle Programm.

„Das war doch nur, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe", entgegnet Harry zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Mich interessiert nicht, wieso du es getan hast, sondern dass du es getan hast. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, dir zu vertrauen!"

„Hermine, lass uns das doch mal für einen Augenblick vergessen, ja?"

„Sie bloß still!" Ich will gar nicht weiter hören, was er zu sagen hat. Wenn er mir jetzt mit Ausreden daherkommt, kann er mir gestohlen bleiben. Zumal ich mir insgeheim längst geschworen habe, ihm diesen Fehltritt nicht zu vergeben. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du mein Vertrauen missbraucht und alles hinter meinem Rücken ausgeplaudert hast, obwohl ich immer zu dir gehalten habe. Ganz gleich, in welchen Schwierigkeiten du warst, ich war immer für dich da."

Daraufhin fällt ihm erst mal nichts ein, und endlich gelingt es mir, mich zu sammeln. Zwischen all dem Drunter und Drüber darf ich nicht vergessen, dass ich bis vor einer halben Stunde noch mit Snape zusammen war, was mich in den Tiefen meines Seins sehr glücklich gemacht hat. Er gibt mir Kraft, so dass ich fast glaube, es ist an der Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen. Harry hatte seine Chance, jetzt bin ich am Zug.

„Wenn ich dir auch nur irgendetwas bedeute, musst du es mir beweisen, indem du einen Schwur ablegst", sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Ich brauche Gewissheit, dass sich so etwas nie wieder wiederholt."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Hätte ich denn einfach zusehen sollen, wie er dich benutzt?"

„Woher willst du das wissen, Harry?"

„Du kannst ihm unmöglich trauen. Niemand kann das."

„Dumbledore tut es", erwidere ich stoisch, obwohl ich ihn am liebsten da rausgehalten hätte, weil ich meine Meinung über ihn erst neu formieren muss. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss zusehen, dass ich erst mal das mit Harry geregelt bekomme. „Außerdem ist das ein denkbar schlechtes Argument, wo doch _du_ es warst, der mich verraten hat."

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen, Hermine. Ich sorge mich schließlich um dich."

„Offensichtlich tut Snape das genauso."

Harry klappt den Mund auf und stiert mich an. „Ich glaub das alles nicht", murmelt er abwesend und stampft mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. „Hat er dich schon so um den Finger gewickelt, dass du ihn ständig verteidigen musst?"

„Schluss damit! Ehrlich gesagt bist du der Einzige, vor dem ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte."

Sichtlich getroffen rückt er seine Brille gerade. „Du weißt, dass das keine Absicht war."

Da es mir fern liegt, mich ständig mit ihm im Kreis zu drehen, sage ich nichts darauf. Die plötzlich eintretende Stille hebt das wilde Schlagen meines Herzens hervor. Ich ignoriere es, weil ich das hier endlich hinter mich bringen will. „Dein Verrat war Absicht, Harry", erinnere ich ihn berechnend. „Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. „Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht Hilfe, um wieder zu dir zu finden", fängt er von Neuem an.

„Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?", will ich wissen und rolle mit den Augen, damit ihm bloß nicht entgeht, wie genervt ich bin.

„Du bist nicht du selbst. Du hast dich irgendwie total verändert in letzter Zeit."

Was er nicht sagt. „Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen, weißt du?", fahre ich ihn schnippisch an. „Aber wenn man um sein Leben ringt, kann das durchaus Folgen haben."

„Ich wünschte wirklich, das alles wäre nicht passiert …"

„Wenn das so ist, leiste mir einen Schwur, um deine Absichten klarzustellen. Falls nicht, trennen sich unsere Wege hier und jetzt."

„Aber Hermine …"

„Egal was du sagst, nichts wird mich umstimmen. Glaub ja nicht, ich würde dir das verzeihen, Harry. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mir damit wehgetan hast."

Er wird skeptisch, als ich ihm von meinem Vorhaben erzähle, hält aber wenigstens endlich mal den Mund. Ohne große Umschweife erkläre ich ihm, wie der Unbrechbare Schwur funktioniert, den Snape für Draco geleistet hat. Als Harry damals durch Zufall davon erfuhr, kam ich nicht umhin, alles darüber zu lesen. Ich wollte vorbereitet sein, um die Konsequenzen abzuwägen, doch niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich ihn selbst einmal anwenden würde.

Harry schluckt hart und erklärt sich letztendlich bereit. Er weiß, dass ich nicht betteln werde. Diesmal ist es mir ernst.

Ich bringe meinen Zauberstab in Position und fordere ihn auf, mir seine Hand zu reichen, was mir einerseits widerstrebt, da Snape mich zuvor an derselben Stelle berührt hat und ich die Erinnerung daran nicht besudeln will, andererseits bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Um zu vermeiden, dass mir so etwas noch mal passiert, muss ich handeln. Selbst wenn ich nicht sagen kann, wie sich das mit Snape und mir entwickeln wird, werde ich nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie man mir meine Träume ruiniert.

„Wirst du, Harry James Potter, mir schwören, Severus Snape nie wieder Schaden zuzufügen, weder in Wort noch Tat, solange ich, Hermine Jean Granger, ihm mein Vertrauen schenke?"

Etwas verdutzt willigt Harry ein, als auch schon ein Teil des Zaubers seine Wirkung entfaltet und sich das magische Band um unsere Hände schlängelt. Ich verliere keine Zeit und fahre fort.

„Wirst du auch bereit sein, mit allen Kräften dafür einzustehen und, falls es sein muss, für mein Glück zu kämpfen, solange ich lebe?"

Zufrieden sehe ich dabei zu, wie mein Zauberstab unseren Bund besiegelt. Ich möchte wirklich nicht kleinlich sein, aber das ist das Mindeste, was Harry für mich tun kann. Er muss sich entscheiden, ob er den kläglichen Rest Freundschaft, den ich ihm noch anbieten kann, akzeptieren will oder nicht. Ich für meinen Teil habe es satt, ständig meine Backe für ihn hinzuhalten.


	9. Chapter 9

Linger

Kapitel 9

Beim Abendessen bin ich erstaunlich gelassen. Während Ron intensiv knutschend mit Lavender beschäftigt ist, scheint Harry sich in einem Schockzustand zu befinden. Es hat eine gewisse Ironie, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit gebundenen Händen Snape beobachtet, ohne der Versuchung nachgeben zu können, ihn anzugreifen und damit den Konsequenzen des Schwurs zu erliegen. Ich wette, mein Freund wünscht sich gerade nichts sehnlicher als sein Selbstbestimmungsrecht zurück, um mit Snape zu verfahren, wie es ihm passt; wenigstens brauche ich mir nun keine Sorgen zu machen, dass etwas ungeplant aus dem Ruder läuft. Endlich mal ist alles so, wie ich es will.

Verträumt schweige ich die meiste Zeit und genieße den interessanten Ausblick zum Lehrertisch, der auf Snapes unleserlichem Gesicht endet. Egal wie es um meine verrückt gewordenen Gefühle für ihn steht, ich muss zugeben, dass ich machtlos gegen diese Anziehungskraft bin und er mir zusehends besser gefällt. Immerhin sind seine Züge nicht so gewöhnlich anzusehen wie die vieler anderer Männer.

Womit ich unsanft an Harrys Vorschlag erinnert werde, der klipp und klar besagte, dass ich besser dran wäre, wenn ich mich nach einem anderen Mann umsähe. Wie zum Teufel kann er das nur von mir verlangen, wo Snape doch gewissermaßen auf meiner Wellenlänge liegt? Er ist nicht nur ein außerordentlich talentierter Zauberer, sondern verdammt klug obendrein.

Als ich meinen Platz verlasse, steht Harry ebenfalls auf. Übereifrig warne ich ihn, mir nicht weiter nachzuspionieren, doch wie es aussieht, hat er ohnehin was Besseres vor. Dumbledore gibt eine seiner seltenen privaten Unterrichtsstunden, da will er natürlich nicht zu spät antanzen.

Wir gehen gemeinsam zum Treppenaufgang, doch als ich die ersten Stufen erklommen habe, ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich mit dem Gedanken spiele, einen Umweg über die Kerker zu machen, um einem gewissen Professor einen Besuch abzustatten, anstatt nach oben in meinen Turm zu gehen. Ich verabschiede mich von Harry und mache kehrt; mir ist gleich, was er denkt, Hauptsache er kann kein Unheil mehr anrichten oder – anders gesagt – mir mit seiner ewigen Paranoia mein Leben verkomplizieren.

Bei meinem Abstieg in die Kerker fällt es mir ungemein schwer, mich auf etwas anderes als Snape zu konzentrieren, so dass ich achtlos die Treppen hinunter stolpere und nur knapp verhindern kann, mit einer Gruppe Slytherins zu kollidieren, die mir den Durchgang versperren.

Ein unheimliches Gefühl kriecht mir in den Nacken, ich bin eindeutig zum falschen Zeitpunkt hier. Mist. Unterschwellig mögen die Erfahrungen mit Snape zu den schönsten in meinem ganzen Leben zählen. Er ist bedeutsam und reizvoll für mich, zugleich hoffe ich aber, mir nicht versehentlich das Genick zu brechen, wenn ich weiterhin auf so riskante Art und Weise seine Nähe suche.

Ich habe Glück. Da wegen Draco und Harry erst kürzlich das gesamte Schloss in Aufruhr war, lassen sie mich in Ruhe und ich kann unbehelligt vorüberziehen. Trotzdem mache ich eine Notiz in meinem Hinterkopf, das nächste Mal vorsichtiger zu sein.

Nachdem ich diese Hürde genommen habe, bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass ich total übergeschnappt sein muss. Es ist quasi Selbstmord, sich alleine als Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor in die Nähe der Slytherins zu wagen. Nicht einmal das aufgenähte Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf meiner Uniform könnte mich im Zweifelsfall vor Dracos Hausgenossen retten. Da ich aber schon einige Ausflüge mit fragwürdiger Absicht in diesem Schloss unternommen habe, tue ich einfach so, als hätte ich einen wichtigen Auftrag auszuführen und gehe beherzt weiter zu Snapes Büro.

Beim Eintreten (ich mache mir nach dem Klopfen erst gar nicht die Mühe, auf eine Antwort zu warten) sehe ich, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, die Nase tief über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt, eine kratzende Feder in der Hand. Als er mich bemerkt, hebt er den Kopf und lässt sie sinken. Der Blick, den er drauf hat, liegt irgendwo zwischen Verwirrung und leichter Verärgerung. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit seiner Stimme.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Sie hereingebeten hätte."

Unbeholfen räuspere ich mich. So verloren und hilflos in der Tür zu stehen, finde ich nicht nur unpassend, sondern auch riskant. Je weniger ich in diesem Teil des Schlosses auffalle, desto besser.

„Haben Sie auch nicht. Es ist nur … Ich – ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen, aber ich musste Sie sehen", stottere ich hervor.

Snape schüttelt den Kopf, als würde er damit eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollen, und deutet mit der Hand auf den leeren Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. Leise schließe ich die Tür und setze mich.

Seine Augen fixieren mich unverhohlen; auf ein Neues, Hermine.

„Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mich unvorbereitet trifft, Sie zu sehen, aber das tut es nicht", sagt er gelassen. „Nicht _mehr_ , Miss Granger. Sie sind doch immer wieder für einen dramatischen Auftritt zu haben, nicht wahr?"

Zu meinem Erstaunen lächelt er, als er endet, wenn auch eher schmal als breit. Nichtsdestotrotz bildet sich in meinem Hals ein pampiger Kartoffelklops. Ich muss einsehen, wie Recht er damit hat. Es ist mir nämlich tatsächlich schon wieder gelungen, mich vor ihm komplett zum Narren zu machen, weil ich einfach nicht damit aufhören kann, ihm wie ein herrenloser Hund nachzurennen, der ein Zuhause oder einfach nur etwas Geborgenheit braucht.

„Ich habe das Problem mit Harry gelöst", sage ich in dem Bemühen, damit meine Verlegenheit zu übertünchen. Irgendwo muss ich schließlich anfangen, wenn ich schon hergekommen bin.

Snape zieht seine Brauen in die Höhe. „Das sind in der Tat interessante Neuigkeiten – beim Essen schien Potter noch gesund und munter zu sein. Ich sollte Albus gleich davon berichten."

Ich werde erst bleich, dann rot. Seine Fähigkeit, mit mir zu spielen, bringt mich aus dem Konzept. Mal wieder. Die Sekunde, die es dauert, bis ich kapiere, dass er einen (wenn auch etwas müden) Witz gemacht hat, muss ich aussehen wie ein Vollidiot. Sein Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern, ist zwar nicht besonders gut, aber es ist und bleibt unverkennbar ein Witz.

In der Zwischenzeit atmet er tief ein und wieder aus. Seine Lider flackern und verdecken für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich daraus machen soll, aber ich glaube, es fällt ihm selbst nicht leicht, einen plausiblen Anfang für ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu finden, bei dem wir eine sachliche Basis schaffen können, die nicht im selben Moment wieder anhand gegenseitiger Vorwürfe zugrunde geht. Die Frage nach dem Ursprung, wer überhaupt für unsere auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Misere verantwortlich ist, wird schätzungsweise ungeklärt bleiben. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er es nach meinem neuerlichen unverhofften Besuch nicht bereut, wie wir uns nur ein paar Stunden zuvor vorsichtig intim an den Händen gehalten haben.

„Wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, wie ich das mit Harry gelöst habe?", frage ich achtlos in die Stille hinein, als von seiner Seite auch schon ein kräftiges Schnauben ertönt.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", sagt er bleiern. „Sollte ich das denn?"

Einmal mehr versetzt mich sein Gehabe in blankes Erstaunen. Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn so intensiv studieren muss, wenn er sich so verhält, wie er es jetzt gerade tut. Hoffentlich bilde ich es mir nicht nur ein, aber ich glaube tatsächlich, eine Spur Bewunderung auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Üblicherweise wagt es kein Schüler in Hogwarts, ihn herauszufordern. Und hätten wir nicht schon etliche Begegnungen wie diese erlebt, wäre er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nahtlos dazu übergegangen, mich in meine Schranken zu weisen. Da wir jedoch dringend die Fronten klären sollten, lässt er sich darauf ein.

„Es ist ein Risiko, aber ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein", taste ich mich zögerlich voran. „Im Übrigen glaube ich nicht, dass Sie eine Bedrohung für mich sind. Ich wage nicht zu behaupten, dass ich Sie von Grund auf kenne, aber ich weiß mehr über Sie, als Sie vielleicht denken." Nur für den Fall, dass er glaubt, mir zuvor kommen zu können.

„Das muss nicht immer ein Vorteil sein, Granger", ermahnt er mich mit tiefer Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn. „Geheimnisse zu haben, ist Teil meines Berufs. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir jemand in die Quere kommt."

Gut, es ist unmissverständlich eine Warnung, die ich besser nicht ignorieren sollte, aber ich bemühe mich um Gelassenheit. Wenn er denkt, er kann mich jetzt noch einschüchtern, hat er sich geirrt. Meine Angst vor ihm habe ich größtenteils überwunden, nachdem wir uns in seinem Klassenzimmer so nahe waren.

„Es liegt ungünstigerweise in meiner Natur, mich manchmal etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen. Andernfalls säße ich jetzt nicht hier bei Ihnen, um einen Narren aus mir zu machen. Ich denke, Sie wissen, weshalb ich wirklich hier bin?"

Vorsichtshalber mache ich eine Pause und warte ab, welche Meinung er dazu hat. Man kann bei ihm nie wissen. Indes lehnt er sich zurück und stützt den Kopf auf die Hand. Die andere klemmt er unter die Achsel, sie dient ihm zur Balance. Er sagt nichts, scheint abzuwägen … Ob er mit seinen Gedanken wo anders ist und mich vielleicht gar nicht gehört hat?

Ich kann diese Ungewissheit nicht ertragen und setze mich auf meinem Stuhl möglichst aufrecht hin. „Sir?"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, Granger."

Na toll. Dieser herablassende Tonfall ist mir nur allzu vertraut. Er hat etwas von einer gewissen Ungeduld, mit der ich noch weniger konfrontiert werden will, als mit meiner eigenen.

„Wenn das so ist, darf ich dann davon ausgehen, dass unser Gespräch vertraulich ist?" Es liegt mir fern, ihn zu kränken, und ich verweise nur ungern darauf, doch da er in regem Austausch mit Dumbledore steht, wäre mir bedeutend wohler, wenn er ihm nichts von mir und meinem Besuch erzählen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt er sanft schnarrend. „Wenn man bedenkt, in welcher Position Sie sich befinden, verlangen Sie ganz schön viel von mir. Und jetzt denken Sie bitte kurz darüber nach, in welcher Position ich mich befinde. Ich habe Verpflichtungen dieser Schule gegenüber. Albus hat sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt."

„Mit seiner Schülerin Händchen zu halten, zählt nicht dazu, das weiß ich nur zu gut. Aber Sie haben es trotzdem getan."

Als mir das so raus rutscht, halte ich postwendend die Luft an und rechne mit einem Donnerwetter. Es bleibt jedoch still. Lediglich seine Nasenflügel und die Muskulatur seines Kiefers arbeitet. Und natürlich wie immer seine stechenden Augen, die sich vorzugsweise bis in die Tiefen meiner Seele bohren.

Ich blinzle, dann fasse ich ihn fest ins Visier, wobei ich versuche, genauso drein zu blicken, wie er es tut; das ist mal eine echte Herausforderung für mich.

„Darf ich _jetzt_ davon ausgehen, dass unser Gespräch vertraulich ist, Professor?"

Snape beugt sich ein Stück weit zu mir vor und verschränkt vor sich auf der Tischplatte die Finger ineinander.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, Sie vergessen, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben", sagt er in einem eindringlichen Flüsterton, der mir die feinen Härchen im Nacken zu Berge stehen lässt.

„Nein. Und falls doch, werden Sie mich bestimmt daran erinnern", halte ich entschieden dagegen. Es steht mir zwar nicht zu, aber ich bin so voller Ungeduld und Erwartung, dass es mir unmöglich ist, mich zurückzuhalten. Ich will das hier unbedingt vertiefen, weil ich spüre, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen sein kann. Wenn ich jetzt nicht meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehme und zum Punkt komme, habe ich verloren. Er wird mir keine weitere Chance geben, ich spüre es.

„Professor, ich möchte wirklich nicht respektlos sein, aber das, was auch immer zurzeit zwischen uns geschieht … es ist mir sehr wichtig, obwohl es mich komplett durcheinanderbringt, verstehen Sie? Wieso soll ich mir deshalb einreden, dass es falsch ist, wenn ich die ganze Zeit nur an Sie denken muss?"

Er weicht blitzartig zurück, als hätte er sich an mir die Finger verbrannt. Es tut weh und ich kann kaum atmen, während ich auf seine Antwort warte. Doch Snape lässt sich Zeit. Ich muss ihn ganz schön überrumpelt haben. Seine Augen sehen mich lange und unverwandt an, sein Mund ist geradezu schmerzhaft verzerrt.

Bei diesem Anblick streift mich der absurde Gedanke, dass auch ihm die Begegnungen mit mir etwas mehr als nur belangloses Geplänkel bedeuten könnten. Eigenartigerweise gibt mir das Kraft. Wäre ich nicht selbst dabei – würde ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen erleben –, würde ich höchstwahrscheinlich große Zweifel daran hegen, dass das gerade wirklich und wahrhaftig passiert. Snape macht im Allgemeinen keine Eingeständnisse. Das hat er noch nie, aber sobald ich im Spiel bin, ist neuerdings alles wie verändert.

„Bitte, Professor", bringe ich gequält hervor, „sagen Sie was. Irgendwas. Sie wussten, dass das kommen wird. Sie kennen mich."

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber ich glaube, ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so in jemandem getäuscht."

Seine Stimme ist rau und lässt mich frösteln, zugleich wird mir wohlig warm ums Herz, weil er es nicht bestreitet. Es muss ihm unendlich schwer fallen, das vor mir zuzugeben. Dass er es trotzdem tut, rechne ich ihm hoch an. Er berührt mich damit auf eine Weise, wie noch niemand zuvor es getan hat. Vor allem, da er sich sein gesamtes Handeln und Tun stets gut überlegt.

Um ihm entgegenzukommen, setze ich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf. „Wenn das so ist, haben wir uns wohl beide ineinander getäuscht."

Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen. Er scheint zu überlegen, ob ihm meine Aussage gefällt oder nicht, und bedenkt mich derweil mit einem prüfenden Blick zwischen seinen schwarzen Strähnen hindurch. Wird er mir trauen?

„Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen, welche Schwierigkeiten Sie sich aufhalsen könnten, wenn jemand auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen davon erfährt, was wir hier bereden", sagt er betont lässig, wodurch er schlagartig über jeden Zweifel erhaben wirkt. Seine außerordentliche Beobachtungsgabe als Spion kommt ihm klar zugute, sobald es brenzlig wird. „Sie mögen einen Weg gefunden haben, Potter zum Schweigen zu bringen, werden aber vielleicht eines schönen Tages feststellen müssen, dass es damit nicht getan ist."

Ich nicke perplex, obwohl ich am liebsten die Augen verdrehen würde. Seine Worte erinnern mich an typisch theoretischen Unterricht. Was glaubt er, wen er vor sich hat?!

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, vorsichtig zu sein." Mir liegt das Wort „diskret" auf der Zunge, doch ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, es auszusprechen, denn dafür ist mir das hier zu wichtig. Diskret klingt billig, so als wäre ich eine Bordsteinschwalbe, die es nicht riskieren darf, Gefühle ins Spiel zu bringen. Genau darum aber geht es hier. „Ich habe nicht grundlos darum gebeten, vertraulich mit Ihnen reden zu können, Sir."

Über Snapes Gesicht huscht der Hauch eines Lächelns, und ich frage mich, ob er dasselbe gedacht hat wie ich. Vermutlich werde ich es nie erfahren. Jedenfalls ist es schön, sich vorzustellen, wie unsere Gedanken im stillen Einverständnis miteinander in Einklang gehen. Es verleitet zum Träumen. Und dazu, noch etwas länger zu bleiben.


	10. Chapter 10

xxx

Ich möchte von Herzen allen danken, die meine Geschichten so treu begleiten.

Beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels war mir fast, als würde er hinter mir stehen und ich ihn flüstern hören: „Entspann dich, Kind."

Aber eben nur fast. Fehlte bloß noch, dass sich seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, damit ich endlich zur Ruhe komme. Oder an was anderes denke, wenn sich seine Finger in mich krallen.

Ich bin total aufgeregt, was ihr dazu sagt.

Alles Liebe

houseghost

xxx

Linger

Kapitel 10

Bis zuletzt hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, meinen Professor jemals so privat zu erleben, wie es jetzt gerade eben passiert. Aber genau das ist es, was mich immer mehr an ihn fesselt. Wir öffnen uns einander Schritt für Schritt, suchen beide Worte, die uns nicht in den Sinn und schon gar nicht über die Lippen kommen wollen, sehen uns schier endlos lange an, erwartungsvoll darauf lauernd, dass der andere von uns zuerst den Anfang macht. Die Welt um uns herum steht still, alles ist wie erstarrt. Eingefroren, um der Vergänglichkeit eines Augenblicks Einhalt zu gebieten, dessen Magie stärker zu sein scheint als die menschliche Vernunft. Einerseits hadert er mit sich selbst, andererseits spürt auch er den verbotenen Reiz des Gehenlassens.

Sein Räuspern dringt zu mir durch.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht … ich versuche es wirklich …"

Ein Schaudern erweckt mich beim Klang seiner Stimme zum Leben, das bis tief in meine Eingeweide vordringt. Sie begehren plötzlich auf, unstillbar hungrig. Wie viel Glück kann jemand haben, wenn ihm so viele kostbare Momente beschert sind wie heute mir? Auch wenn es ganz und gar unmöglich ist, möchte ich mich Äonen später noch an diesen Tag erinnern.

„Manche Dinge finden uns, ohne dass wir es uns aussuchen können", antworte ich leise. Da ich ihm unbedingt zeigen möchte, dass er nicht allein damit ist, zwinge ich mich, das zu sagen. Es hört sich alles andere als überzeugend an und vielleicht bin ich auch nicht überzeugt. Aber ich bin bereit, es zu akzeptieren. Es gibt keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem ich jetzt lieber wäre, niemanden, den ich so gern ansehe wie ihn. Deshalb lasse ich meine Gefühle die Führung übernehmen. Sie preschen ungeduldig vor und stellen sich meinem Verstand in den Weg. Mir ist es gleich, ich will vorankommen und das mit ihm festigen. Am Ende wird sich zeigen, ob es sich lohnt.

Eine ganze Weile sagt er nichts, es sind nur seine Augen, die für ihn sprechen. Doch auf einmal kommt Bewegung in ihn. Er senkt den Blick, schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Ich weiß, es ist albern, aber mein Herzschlag verdreifacht sich. Ich bin so nervös, dass ich zu Atmen vergesse – was zur Hölle ist nur los mit mir? Im selben Augenblick umrundet er den Tisch und kommt auf mich zu.

Mir wird ganz schummrig. Seine Bewegungen haben etwas von einer Anmut, die ich bisher noch bei keinem anderen Menschen gesehen habe. Man könnte sie beinahe als vornehm oder elegant bezeichnen, aber das wäre zu altbacken, wo er doch gerade mal Mitte Dreißig ist.

Als er mich erreicht, streckt er behutsam die Hand nach mir aus. „Wir wissen beide, dass uns das nicht erlaubt ist", höre ich ihn sagen.

„Das mag wohl so sein. Aber ich möchte selbst über mein Schicksal bestimmen. Niemand hat das Recht, sich meinen Gefühlen für Sie in den Weg zu stellen. Niemand außer Ihnen, Professor. Wenn Sie also glauben, wir machen einen Fehler, kann ich Ihnen nur sagen, dafür ist es bereits zu spät. Wir stecken längst mittendrin – obwohl ich offengestanden nicht einmal weiß, was genau es eigentlich ist, worauf ich mich zubewege."

Woher ich den Mut aufbringe, ihm das so salbungsvoll ins Gesicht zu sagen, weiß ich nicht. Er jedenfalls wirkt nicht sonderlich überrascht; ein schmales Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel.

„Erwarten Sie jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich Sie für einfältig halte."

„Haben Sie das nicht immer getan? Im Unterricht, Sir?"

„Ich denke, Sie wissen es nur zu gut."

Ich habe keinen Schimmer, ob das ein Ja sein soll oder nicht. Er lässt mir auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn schon greift er nach meiner Hand und zieht mich auf die Füße. Offensichtlich hat er keine Lust darauf, länger über Sinn und Unsinn unseres Unterfangens zu debattieren.

Benommen wie ich bin, lasse ich ihn gewähren und finde mich gleich darauf unmittelbar vor seiner in tiefes Schwarz gehüllten Brust wieder. Noch immer ist mir unbegreiflich, dass ich mich tatsächlich in der Realität befinde. Er zieht mich möglichst nah an sich heran, ohne dass ich ihn berühre. Dann hält er inne und sieht mich von oben herab durch seine Strähnen hindurch an. Lange. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Was nun, Professor?", necke ich ihn und drücke voller Übermut seine Hand.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil scheinen ihm die Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen und ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, weil ich das gesagt habe. Es verletzt nicht nur ihn, sondern auch mich, weil es den erwartungsvoll friedlichen Moment des miteinander Vertrautmachens unwiederbringlich zerstört. Seine Augen, die so dunkel wie bedrohlich sind, durchbohren mich. Doch dann hat er sich erstaunlich schnell gefasst und erwidert gierig meinen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick.

„Ich würde Sie gern küssen, Granger."

Er ist einfach nur unglaublich. Seine raue Stimme trifft mich mitten ins Herz. Sie bricht die mir bekannte Welt entzwei. Es soll eindeutig keine Frage sein, dennoch bittet er mich vorsichtshalber um Erlaubnis. Mutet es da nicht paradox an, ihn sich vollkommen losgelöst vorzustellen? Ekstatisch, erschöpft, müde, sanft und friedlich schlafend? Nicht genug damit, dass er ohnehin schon meine Gedanken und Gefühle beherrscht. Zu allem Überfluss gehört ihm jetzt auch noch meine Willenskraft.

„Dann sollten Sie es tun, würde ich vorschlagen. Manche Gelegenheiten lässt man besser nicht verstreichen."

Ein seichtes Schmunzeln auf den dünnen, farblosen Lippen funkelt er mich an. „Und das Mädchen wurde zur Frau. Ist es nicht so?", sagt er fast spöttisch. Ebenso schnell wird er wieder ernst. Er holt Luft und bläst sie langsam durch die Nase aus. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass ich zu alt für Sie bin?"

„Finden wir es raus."

Er schnaubt kräftig und ich entgegne vorsichtshalber nichts mehr, weil ich nicht riskieren will, dass sein stets wacher Verstand meine Unsicherheit bemerkt. Mir ist absolut nicht danach, eine Lektion über unseren Altersunterschied erteilt zu bekommen, bei dem es von sämtlichen Richtungen einen riesigen Aufstand hageln würde. Doch Snape reißt mich ohnehin aus meinen Gedanken. Ich spüre bereits, wie er mich unter Zuhilfenahme seiner anderen Hand zärtlich aber bestimmt an sich zieht und damit die letzte Distanz zischen uns schließt.

Sofort ist mir, als würden unsere Körper selbst durch die verschiedensten Schichten der Kleidung hindurch miteinander verschmelzen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht klar denken kann, habe ich mich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt. Ich kann mich ihm nicht entziehen, glaube zu schweben, frei von allem. Keine störenden Konventionen oder Verpflichtungen mehr – ein wahrhaft berauschender Gedanke. Niemand kann mich jetzt noch davon abhalten, mich ihm mit Körper und Seele zu widmen.

Und dann senkt sich sein Kopf. Unzählige Strähnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie bilden einen harschen Kontrast zu seiner immerwährend blassen Haut, berühren und streicheln mich sanft. Seine markante Nase ist nur noch einen Zentimeter von meiner entfernt. Die Perspektive, die sich mir bietet, raubt mir den Verstand. Sie erinnert mich kurioserweise auch daran, wie ich in seinen Armen fast gestorben wäre. Aber eben nur fast. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen seither. Ob er es genauso sieht? Eine grobe Vermutung, die lediglich auf den Zügen beruht, die im Wechsel zwischen Verwunderung, Neugier und Verlangen über sein Gesicht huschen, lässt mich darauf schließen, dass er zumindest ansatzweise dasselbe denkt. Ich kann es jedoch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen und möchte auch nicht näher darauf eingehen. Auffallend ist nur, dass der Grund für seine Anspannung diesmal ein anderer ist und er sie so gut es geht vor mir verborgen hält.

Snape drückt seine Lippen auf meine und ich schmecke zum ersten Mal sein für ihn typisches Aroma. Männlich, herb; was ebenso unglaublich wie die Tatsache ist, dass es wirklich passiert.

Sofort entbrennt ein loderndes Feuer in mir, das mich ihm mit jeder Faser meines Seins näher bringt. Unsere Finger, die nie den Kontakt zueinander verloren haben, sind fester denn je miteinander verwoben. Plötzlich kommt seine Zunge hervor und tastet nach meiner, vereinigt sich im ungezwungenen Spiel mit ihr. Seine freie Hand wandert an meinem Rücken hinab zu meiner Hüfte. Hingebungsvoll fügt sie den nötigen Druck hinzu, den es braucht, um unsere Körper näher miteinander vertraut zu machen. Bis zuletzt waren sie sich ihrer Anziehungskraft nicht bewusst, da sie sich in der Vergangenheit ausschließlich sittsam begegnet sind, doch das ist längst hinfällig geworden. Einem inneren Impuls folgend tue ich es ihm gleich, spüre den fließenden Stoff seines Umhangs unter meinen Fingern, grabe sie ungehemmt hinein und mache mich damit vertraut, presse ihn an mich, so fest es nur geht.

Als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Langsam aber beständig legt sich meine angestaute Nervosität. Nicht zuletzt, da sein Herz mindestens so schnell wie mein eigenes schlägt und ich dadurch etwas selbstsicherer werde; irgendwie glaube ich allmählich, wir könnten das hier endlos tun. Uns halten, streicheln, küssen. Wir sind da angelangt, wo die Zeit keine Rolle spielt. Die Gegenwart verschwimmt genauso vor meinen Augen wie die vor uns liegenden Hindernisse. Wie alt ist er überhaupt? Habe ich diesen Mann jemals zuvor wirklich gesehen?

Jeder Zweifel erstickt sogleich im Keim, als ich leise seufzend seinen warmen Atem spüre, der in einem beständig wiederkehrenden Rhythmus auf meine Haut auftrifft. Seine Augen sind jetzt fast gänzlich geschlossen, aus seiner Kehle dringt ein leises Stöhnen hervor.

Da passiert es auch schon. Unterschwellig registriere ich nahe meines Unterleibs einen Druck, der mich einen winzigen Augenblick innehalten lässt. Es ist ohne Zweifel seine Erregung, die ich hier vor mir habe. Bin ich tatsächlich unmittelbar vor diesem Schritt angelangt?

Mein in Flammen stehender Professor scheint zu merken, dass ich zögere, und zieht sich ein Stück weit von meinem Körper zurück. Es sollte ihm nicht unangenehm sein, schließlich haben wir beide es so gewollt. Doch das Spiel seiner Zunge hört auf, seine Hände kommen auf meinen Schultern zu liegen, als würde er mich damit auf Abstand bringen wollen. Ich bin zerrissen. Auf gar keinen Fall möchte ich, dass es so abrupt endet. Genauso wenig kann ich einfach tun, als wäre es mir nicht aufgefallen.

Bevor er sich noch mehr zurückziehen kann, setze ich da an, wo wir aufgehört haben. Meine Hände schieben sich seinen bebenden Rücken empor bis zu seinen Schultern, unter denen ich jeden an seiner wilden Atmung beteiligten Muskel fühlen kann, und weiter zu den Spitzen seines rätselhaften schwarzen Haars. Ich grabe meine Finger hinein und lasse mich von seinem einzigartigen Geruch betören. Vielleicht ist es nicht ratsam, aber mir kommt es vor, als wären wir eins. Als würde ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang kennen und nun endlich mit ihm zu der Einheit werden, die mich vollkommen sein lässt. Unendlich durstig, bin ich bereit, mir das zu holen, was für den Moment mir gehört. Koste es, was es wolle.

Seine Reaktion erschüttert mich, denn er zeigt kaum noch eine Regung, so versteift hat er sich. Alles ist wie in einem Traum, aus dem ich nicht aufwachen möchte. Aber es muss sein. Irgendwie bringen wir beide etwas Abstand zwischen uns. Nicht viel, aber genug, um mich eine eisige Leere spüren zu lassen.

Meine Augen streifen verlegen sein Gesicht, das jetzt deutlich Farbe angenommen hat, und machen sich umgehend an ihm fest, dabei ist in Wahrheit er es, der mich aus alter Gewohnheit heraus zuerst fixiert. Durchdringend bis ins Mark. Atemberaubend. Einzigartig.

„Was ist?" Ich bemühe mich, gelassen zu klingen, habe aber keine Ahnung, ob es mir gelingt. Ich bin außer Atem und total überwältigt von allem. Von _ihm_. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Heuchler. Natürlich habe ich das. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und denken, er würde nicht merken, dass ich noch nie zuvor so weit gegangen bin?

„Nein", sagt er und es klingt schlicht und aufrichtig. „Ich möchte dich nur nicht verletzen, Hermine."

Es verschlägt mir die Sprache und ich kann beim besten Willen nichts darauf antworten. Ich glaube, er hat mich noch nie so genannt. Bisher war ich immer nur Miss Granger, die zuweilen lästig wurde, wenn sie im Unterricht zu sehr aufgefallen ist.

„Du – wer sagt, dass du mich verletzen würdest?", hauche ich leicht irritiert.

Er schluckt schwer, nimmt seine Hand hervor und streicht mir zart mit der Rückseite über die Wange. Ich mag es sehr, wenn er das tut. Und es gibt nichts Schöneres als diesen Blick für mich, diese schwarzen Augen, dieses zerfurchte, bisweilen von Sorgen zerfressene Gesicht, dem man nur schwer ein Lächeln entlocken kann. Er ist mein Professor. Aber es ist mir gleich, denn für mich ist er längst weit mehr als das.

Doch offensichtlich sieht er das anders, denn er wirkt auf einmal irgendwie in sich gekehrt. Als würden eben jene Bedenken und Ängste ihn heimsuchen, die niemand außer ihm selbst zu kennen scheint.

„Das ist kein Spiel, Hermine", sagt er sanft. Obwohl er es diesmal klar und deutlich so meint, wie er es von sich gibt, will ich es nicht wahrhaben. Mir wäre fast lieber, er würde nicht so verständnisvoll reagieren, sondern in seiner gewohnten Manier, denn damit wüsste ich nach all den Jahren wenigstens umzugehen. „Du könntest es hinterher bereuen, wenn wir hier weitermachen. Willst du das denn?"

„Ich weiß, dass es kein Spiel ist", entgegne ich energisch, ohne auf seine eigentliche Frage einzugehen. Ich bin eben enttäuscht, da kann ich nicht anders. „Das brauchst du mir wirklich nicht zu sagen, Severus."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf sieht er mich an. Was?! Will er mich etwa allen Ernstes dafür rügen, dass ich ihn beim Vornamen angesprochen habe?

„Wieso wirst du jetzt wütend?" Seine Schultern heben und senken sich gleich darauf wieder. Er sagt es unwahrscheinlich ruhig, fast schon zu gelassen, wie ich finde. „Weil sich deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt und wir aufgehört haben, bevor es zu spät dafür ist? Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"

Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus, schützend legen sich meine Arme um meinen Leib.

Offengestanden hätte ich ihm so viel Verständnis gar nicht zugetraut, aber ich bin so geblendet von meinem aufwallenden Frust, dass ich nur mit Mühe zuhören kann. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf läuft ein Tonband ab, das mir immer wieder sagt, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat.

„Tut mir leid", ringe ich mich zu einer lahmen Entschuldigung durch. „Du hast eben mehr Erfahrung als ich. Ich dachte nicht, dass es ein Problem für dich ist."

„Das ist hier nicht der springende Punkt. Aber du warst so voller Eifer dabei, da habe ich mich mitreißen lassen. Ich hätte es gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Ich bin eindeutig zu weit gegangen."

Erst jetzt, als er das sagt, merke ich, wie betreten er ist. In meinem Eifer war ich wieder einmal nicht zu bremsen. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues, oder? Wir haben so viele Fortschritte gemacht, dass ich dabei ganz vergessen habe, in welch kurzer Zeit das alles vonstatten gegangen ist. Noch vor einigen Stunden hätte ich wohl kaum damit gerechnet, dass er mich tatsächlich küssen würde. Erst recht nicht so intensiv.

„Das bist du nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte mir mehr Zeit nehmen und nicht gleich immer alles überstürzen." Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus und fasse nach seinen Arm.

Ein sichtlich gequälter Ausdruck legt sich über sein Gesicht. Etwas sagt mir, dass er sich mehr Gedanken und Vorwürfe macht, als ich erahnen kann. Jedes Mal, wenn er das tut, bricht es mir das Herz. Ich weiß, ich sollte aufhören, so zu denken. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Wenn es um ihn geht, übermannen mich meine Empfindungen heiß und kalt zugleich. Feuer und Wasser prallen aufeinander, während ich mittendrin stehe und versuche, sie voneinander zu teilen.

„Ich bin der Ältere von uns beiden, also sollte ich wissen, was ich hier tue", sagt er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Aber offengestanden … ich weiß es nicht."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Du musst dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Vielleicht hätte ich es erwähnen sollen, aber dazu war keine Gelegenheit. Außerdem hätte ich erst gar nicht gewusst, wie ich das anstellen soll." Dass es hier auch ein bisschen um mein Ego geht, steht außer Frage.

Noch ehe ich richtig geendet habe, spüre ich, wie er mich in seine Arme zieht. Bereitwillig komme ich ihm entgegen. Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit erfasst mich, dass er seine Emotionen nicht vor mir verschließt. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Brust, wo ich unter meinen Fingern seinen unruhigen Herzschlag spüren kann. Erleichtert bette ich den Kopf an seine Schulter und schließe die Augen, um runterzukommen und im Eifer des Gefechts nicht noch weitere Dummheiten von mir zu geben, die einen von uns beiden irreparabel verletzen könnten. Sachte fährt er mit seinen Fingern durch mein wirres, lockiges Haar. Es fühlt sich so gut an, ihn zu halten und mich an ihn gedrückt wiederzufinden, dass es nahezu unbeschreiblich ist. In diesem Moment spüre ich pures Glück.


	11. Chapter 11

Linger

Kapitel 11

Der Schmerz der inneren Zerrissenheit kehrt in mich zurück, als er sich von mir frei macht und seine warmen Lippen zärtlich auf meinen Scheitel drückt. Es fühlt sich unweigerlich nach Abschied an. Doch ich möchte nicht gehen, genauso wenig kann ich bleiben. Alles in allem ist es nach diesem unglaublichen Kuss nicht leichter für uns. Ich weiß, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dahin zurückkehre, wo ich hingehöre. Die Gefühle in mir sagen aber eindeutig etwas anderes.

„Noch nicht, Severus."

Seine Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern und streicheln mich beschwichtigend.

„Du musst. Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben."

Aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachtet klingen seine Worte zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Wie ein trotziges Kind schüttle ich den Kopf, will wieder fest meine Arme um ihn schlingen und bis in alle Ewigkeit an seinen Körper geschmiegt in diesem Zimmer stehen. Hätte ich früher schon gewusst, dass mir das eines Tages widerfährt, hätte ich mich für verrückt erklärt. Doch jetzt bin ich leibhaftig hier, unmittelbar vor ihm, und weiß wieder einmal nicht, wie es mit uns weitergeht.

Die Stille, die mir in seiner Nähe so vertraut geworden ist, wird zur Verlegenheit. War ich zu voreilig? Zu kühn? Wie konnte ich mir nur einbilden, dass es irgendwie funktionieren wird?

Es überrascht mich kaum, dass er dasselbe zu denken scheint, denn in ihm brodelt es unaufhörlich, und ich bin froh, dass er den Anfang macht, so brauche ich mir wenigstens nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was ich sagen soll. Ja, viel zu schnell verlasse ich mich auf ihn. Und verdränge es wie immer. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die mich so an sich fesseln können wie er.

In unausgesprochener Übereinkunft nimmt er meine Hand in seine, die warm und liebevoll zu mir ist, und führt mich zu einer unauffälligen kleinen Tür, ohne Zweifel ein Durchgang zu seinen privaten Gemächern.

Ein furchtbares Klischee spielt sich bei ihrem Anblick in meinem Bewusstsein ab. Als wir sie jedoch erreichen, komme ich nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln: Er muss ein ganzes Stück den Kopf einziehen, um durchzupassen.

Wir setzen unseren Weg stumm fort, lassen sein Büro hinter uns, bis wir in einem von einzelnen Kerzen erhellten Raum stehen. Es ist sein Wohnzimmer.

Sanft drückt er meine Hand, dann lässt er sie los und nimmt seinen Umhang von den Schultern, den er, rasch zusammengefaltet, über die Lehne eines in der Nähe stehenden Sessels legt.

Ich komme mir komisch vor. Es ist eine Sache, in seinem Büro zu sein, eine ganz andere jedoch, seine Privaträume zu betreten. Noch dazu, wo er gemeinhin bekannt nicht besonders gesellig ist und bestimmt so gut wie nie Besuch hier unten hat.

Von einer beklommenen Nervosität ergriffen, klemme ich, anstatt mich neugierig umzusehen, meine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und lasse ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ohne seinen sich bei jeder schnellen Bewegung hinter ihm bauschenden Umhang sieht er gleich noch viel schmäler aus. Ein Anblick, den man nicht allzu oft vor sich hat.

Aufrecht wie ein in der Zimmermitte emporragender Baum wendet er sich mir mit einem einzigen Schwung zu, ein ernstes Gesicht zur Schau stellend, auf dem sich die zwei zu einer dünnen Linie verzogenen Lippen beim Sprechen kaum bewegen.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, falls du das im Sinn hast. Du kannst bleiben, aber unter dieser Bedingung."

Bedröppelt nicke ich. Ich bin mir unschlüssig darüber, ob ich es mag, so vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden, wobei ich mir keine Illusionen mache, ihn umstimmen zu können. Wir werden auch so eine schlaflose Nacht vor uns haben, nachdem wir beim Küssen eine derartige Chemie entwickelt haben. Wäre das Ganze nicht ohnehin schon eine einzige Ironie, würde ich ihn sogar jetzt für seine Entschlossenheit bewundern. Warum muss er jedes Mal, wenn er in die Gewohnheit verfällt, den strengen Lehrer zu mimen, nur so verflucht teuflisch sexy aussehen?

Nachdem ich einen kurzen Rundumblick über das Wohnzimmer geworfen habe, an dessen Wände sich fast ohne Ausnahme imposante Regale mit Büchern reihen, zeigt er mir das Bad und das Schlafzimmer. Jeder Raum für sich ist schlicht und von seinem einfachen Lebensstil geprägt, ohne Prunk oder verspielten Kitsch. Vielleicht sogar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn ich an meinen gemütlichen Gryffindor-Turm denke.

Schließlich stehen wir vor seinem Bett. Auch in seinem Schlafzimmer stammt das Licht ausschließlich von Kerzen, die ein behagliches Gefühl in mir hervorrufen. Verstohlen luge ich zu ihm hoch und überlege, ob ich zuerst die Arme um ihn legen oder das Bad benutzen soll. Ich entscheide mich wehmütig für das letztere, da ich später jeden Augenblick mit ihm genießen will.

Obwohl ich mich im Badezimmer beeile, kommt es mir viel zu lange vor, für die paar Minuten, die ich brauche, um mich frisch zu machen, von ihm getrennt zu sein. Die auf mich wirkende Anziehungskraft dieses Mannes ist geradezu verstörend. Vielleicht deshalb, weil mir immer mehr bewusst wird, wie einsam er hier unten lebt. Besonders in den vergangenen Tagen ist mir aufgefallen, dass er sehr viel Zeit in den Kerkern verbringt. Selbst sein Büro hat er ob des Wechsels zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste behalten wie gewohnt. Er ist eigen. Die ständige Zurückgezogenheit in seinem Büro, das ihm abseits des Unterrichts als stilles Refugium dient, führt gleichsam zur Isolation. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellt sich mir die Frage, warum er so lebt, wie er lebt. Niemand ist gern allein, es sei denn, er hat triftige Gründe dafür. Wüsste ich nicht genau, dass es gefährlich ist, würde ich ihn fragen. Aber das traue ich mich nicht, aus Angst, alles zwischen uns kaputt zu machen.  
Als ich herauskomme, sitzt er, die Unterarme auf den Knien abgestützt, an der Bettkante. Seine Finger sind ineinander verschränkt, seine Haare zerwühlt. Neben ihm auf dem Boden stehen die schwarzen Schuhe, die er ausgezogen hat.

Langsam hebt sich sein Kopf. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und mir entgeht nicht, wie müde er aussieht. Ohne langes Zögern gehe ich zu ihm und versenke meine Finger in seinem unordentlichem Haar. Er zieht mich fest zu sich heran und drückt seinen Kopf an meinen Bauch.  
„Du enttäuschst mich, Granger. Ich dachte, du lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, mein Badezimmer als Vorwand zu nehmen, um dich auszuziehen."  
„Lügner. Du bist froh, dass ich meine Sachen anbehalten habe, würdest es aber niemals zugeben. Außerdem brauche ich dein Bad nicht, wenn ich mich ausziehen will. Ich kann es genauso gut hier tun. Vor dir. Oder du machst es ganz einfach selbst."  
Er sieht auf und ich bilde mir ein, in seinen Augen glitzert es. Wortlos schiebt er mich zur Seite und steht auf. Seine Brauen kommen in der Mitte zusammen.  
„Du kannst es ja mal versuchen", sagt er süffisant, „aber das will ich dir nicht geraten haben. Wir hatten eine Abmachung."  
„Autsch", antworte ich mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das meine Unsicherheit übertünchen soll. Er übertreibt. Zu mehr als meine Strickjacke und die Krawatte abzulegen, habe ich es sowieso nicht gebracht. Darauf zu verweisen hätte keinen Sinn. Ich könnte mir buchstäblich in den Hintern treten, dass ich in diese Falle getappt bin, wo ich doch genau das vermeiden wollte. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich es mir trotzdem etwas bequem mache?"

Diesmal zuckt er nur mit den Achseln. Dann dreht er sich um und steuert ohne weiteren Kommentar das Badezimmer an. Mit offenem Mund sehe ich ihm nach, bis er darin verschwunden ist und hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Mir ist ein Rätsel, ob er das tut, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen oder weil er sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst ist und deshalb strenger mit sich selbst verfährt, als er es insgeheim verdient.

Angestrengt puste ich Luft aus meinen Lungen. Dann lasse ich mich auf sein Bett fallen und verschränke wie aus Protest die Arme vor der Brust. Manchmal glaube ich, es fehlt nicht viel, und er wird von einer Sekunde zur anderen wütend mit mir. Doch dann beherrscht er sich auf wundersame Weise. Oder zieht sich zurück, so wie jetzt, was neu für mich ist.

Während ich so daliege, kann ich kaum glauben, dass ich tatsächlich hier in seinem Schlafzimmer bin. Das Bett ist nichts Besonderes, also kaum mit denen der Schüler zu vergleichen. Aber es ist bequem und passt zu ihm.

Ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das Mysterium Professor Severus Snape hinterlässt eindeutig Spuren in meinem Leben. Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Ein schmuckes Himmelbett, mit Kissen aus Samt und Seide bestückt?

Die ganze Situation ist und bleibt nach dieser kurzen aber intensiven Zeit schwer zu beschreiben. Seine für ihn typischen Geruchsnoten und die Umgebung wirken auf mich nach dem heutigen Tag seltsam vertraut. Wenn ich daran denke, was in den vergangenen Stunden alles geschehen ist, wird mir ganz schummrig vor Augen; mit Sicherheit die Nachwirkungen unseres Kusses. Ich kann seine Lippen immer noch auf meinen spüren. Dass er sich nach etwas sehnt, das ich ihm zu geben scheine, überwältigt mich. Auf der anderen Seite ist ihm aber sehr wohl bewusst, wie absurd das mit uns ist. Er grübelt. Obwohl er es vor mir verbergen will, kann ich es ihm ansehen. Und er wird nicht aufhören, sich für alles verantwortlich zu fühlen, sollte etwas ungeplant schief gehen.

Auf einmal ragt ein Schatten über mir empor. Ich habe ihn gar nicht kommen gehört. Umso überraschter bin ich, als er sich über mich beugt und mich mit seinem Körper unter sich begräbt. Bevor ich richtig registriere was passiert, drückt er seine Lippen auf meine. Ich lasse es geschehen, lasse mich treiben und erwidere hingebungsvoll das, was er bereit ist, mir zu geben.

Meine Hände streichen abwesend über seine Arme; er hat sich vorhin im Bad des Fracks entledigt und zwischen unseren Oberkörpern liegt jetzt nurmehr sein weißes Hemd, meine Bluse und mein BH. Unerschöpflich liebkosen seine Finger erst meine Wangen, dann meinen Hals und machen auch nicht vor meinen Brüsten Halt, die sich ihm durch meine Bluse hindurch willig entgegen recken.

Während ich im Gegenzug seinen arbeitenden Rücken bis zu seinem Po hinab erkunde, spüre ich wieder seine Erregung, die sich hart und fordernd gegen meinen Unterleib drückt. Die Ungeduld in mir wächst mit jeder Minute, die er sich auf mir liegend an meinem Körper reibt. Die Verlockung ist groß, zwischen seine Beine zu fassen und die Finger um seine Männlichkeit zu schlingen. In meinen Gedanken war ich vorhin in seinem Büro nahezu soweit, dass ich dachte, ich wäre bereit, mich ihm hinzugeben.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick gebe ich der Versuchung nach, die ein schmerzhaft brennendes Verlangen in meine Mitte schickt. Ich will wissen, wie es ist. Wie es sich anfühlt, ihn zu berühren oder zu halten, nachdem ich ihn aus der Hose befreit habe. Vorsichtig taste ich mich voran, als er plötzlich meine Hand festhält. Wir brechen erhitzt auseinander und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem verstohlenen Lächeln.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Geduld nicht eine deiner Stärken ist", flüstert er mir leise ins Haar hinein. Unmittelbar darauf legt sich sein Zeigefinger auf meinen noch ganz feuchten Mund.

Meine Zunge schießt hervor, leckt spielerisch über seine Haut. Ich spüre, wie sein Daumen hinzukommt, kurz um meine Mundhöhle kreist und mit meinem Speichel meine Lippen benetzt. Mein Herz pocht unstillbar wild. Wie kann er mich einerseits so reizen und gleichzeitig von mir wollen, dass ich mich zügle? Weiß er denn gar nicht, was er da von mir verlangt?

„Was hast du mit mir vor, Severus", flüstere ich leise in die Stille hinein, die nur von unseren hektischen Atemzügen durchbrochen wird. „Du legst dich auf mich, küsst mich, forderst mich heraus, an Dinge zu denken, die meine gesamte Vorstellungskraft weit überschreiten …"

Lässig bäumt er sich auf und sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Sprich ruhig weiter."

„Na ja, du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, die Finger von dir zu lassen", warne ich vorwurfsvoll. Was soll ich anderes sagen? Er hat absolut Recht, was meinen Übereifer angeht, mich Hals über Kopf in etwas hineinzustürzen. Es fällt mir nur schwer, das zu akzeptieren und mich zu bremsen. Vermutlich sollte ich ihm dankbar sein, dass er mir Zeit geben will. Aber wie stelle ich es an, das wilde Flattern meiner entfachten Libido zu unterdrücken, wenn er, so wie jetzt, diese Dinge tut. Die Nähe zu ihm löst in mir ein ständig wachsendes Verlangen nach ihm aus, das ich kaum mehr kontrollieren kann. Es macht mich verrückt, sich vorzustellen, wie unsere Körper vor Hitze miteinander verschmelzen, als würde nichts außer uns existieren. Keine Ängste, keine Sorgen …

Seine Augen sprechen Bände. „Dann wirst du eben lernen, damit umzugehen", kontert er gleichmütig, als würde er wie selbstverständlich von mir erwarten, dass ich mich nach bestem Bemühen in Enthaltsamkeit übe.

Mir bleibt keine Zeit, richtig zu Atem zu kommen. Verwirrt lasse ich zu, dass er seinen Kopf herabsenkt, um sich einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen. Ich versenke meine Finger in der Knopfleiste seines Hemds und ziehe ihn so nah wie möglich an mich heran. Das wilde Pochen in seiner Brust bestätigt meine Vermutungen, dass auch er seine Mühe hat, sich nicht von seinen Trieben übermannen zu lassen. Immerhin genießt er den Vorteil, ein Meister im Überspielen von Gefühlen zu sein.

Es dauert, bis wir uns voneinander lösen. Noch länger, bis das wallende Blut in uns zur Ruhe kommt. Behände gleitet er von mir. Eine kleine Drehung später finde ich mich an seine Vorderseite geschmiegt in der Mulde seines warmen Körpers wieder. Von Zauberhand gelenkt breitet sich die Bettdecke über uns aus und das Licht der Kerzen verlischt zu schummriger Dunkelheit, so dass ich gerade noch ein paar Umrisse erkenne. Seine langen Finger nehmen die Gestalt von etwas Dämonischem an, als sie zu mir unter die Decke kriechen.

Ich kann hören, wie mir unkontrolliert ein leiser Seufzer entfährt. Wir sollten uns nichts vormachen. Es fühlt sich gut an, zusammen zu sein und miteinander zu kuscheln. Innerhalb weniger Tage sind uns viele wunderbare Dinge widerfahren, die zuvor noch schier unvorstellbar waren. Ich habe das Gefühl, vor Glück überzuschäumen. Gleichzeitig ist alles mit einer gehörigen Portion Wehmut verbunden, wenn ich daran denke, wie er mir ans Herz gewachsen ist. Was alle anderen dazu sagen würden, ist eine Sache für sich. Das, was wir tun, birgt eine Vielzahl nicht abschätzbarer Risiken, die ich zwar hin und wieder erfolgreich ausblenden kann. Verschwinden werden sie dadurch aber nicht. Ich bin dabei, meine erste Nacht mit einem Mann zu verbringen, der ausgerechnet ein vermeintlicher Todesser ist. Voldemort würde ausrasten, wenn er von unserer Liaison erfährt. Ganz zu schweigen von Dumbledore und noch so einigen anderen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun", sage ich in meine verworrenen Gedanken versunken, ohne vor ihm offenzulegen, was und vor allem _wer_ mir alles im Kopf herumspukt.

Er liegt ganz still und scheint es auch so zu wissen. Nur seine Hand ist sachte in Bewegung, streichelt wie zur Besänftigung meinen Bauch.

„Du etwa?", dringe ich in ihn, als er nichts dazu sagt.

„Du musst." Es ist ein tiefes Brummen und zugleich eine unmissverständliche Erinnerung an unsere Abmachung.

„Ich kann nicht", schnaube ich leise. Es würde mich zwar erfolgreich von meinen Sorgen ablenken, wenn er zuließe, dass wir da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben, aber soweit wird es nicht kommen. Und ich bin nicht so blöd, es zu versuchen, weil ich weiß, dass er es nicht billigen würde.

Eine ganze Weile sagt er nichts. Als jedoch dann seine Stimme ertönt, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ist das, woran du denkst, wirklich so wichtig für dich?"  
Soll das eine Fangfrage sein?

„Das mit uns ist mir wichtig", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich spüre den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens in mir heranwachsen. Auch wenn ich Gefahr laufe, dass die Bedeutung dessen, was ich zu sagen beabsichtige, schwerwiegend ist, will ich es riskieren. Es ist nur fair, dass er erfährt, wie ich zu ihm stehe. „Was, wenn ich dich in Schwierigkeiten bringe?"

„Darüber kannst du dir den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit ist", sagt er düster. Ich rechne felsenfest damit, dass die Bewegung seiner Hand aufhört, jedoch fährt er ohne Unterbrechung fort, mich zärtlich zu streicheln.

„Ich frage mich … würde Dumbledore dich feuern …?" Ich wage nicht, den Satz mit was-wäre-wenn zu vollenden. Es ist schon schwer genug, überhaupt damit anzufangen.

„Du wusstest von Anfang an, was auf dem Spiel steht. Sag also nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

„Es ändert sich nichts dadurch."

„Tut es doch. Wenn du nicht bereit warst, wieso bist du dann mitgekommen?"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Du kannst dich nicht darauf einlassen, wenn du Angst vor etwaigen Folgen hast."

„Du verstehst das falsch. Ich habe nicht Angst um mich, sondern um dich."

Einen Moment lang glaube ich, es in der Luft knistern zu hören. Dann kommen hart seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Das soll nicht deine Sorge sein."

Überrascht drehe ich den Kopf in seine Richtung und werfe einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Er reagiert nicht, hat die Augen geschlossen. Die Furche zwischen seinen Brauen ist jedoch zu meinem Erstaunen auch bei wenig Licht tief und dunkel zu erkennen.

Ich hebe die Hand und berühre sie vorsichtig mit meinem Finger. „Du gibst mir das Gefühl, als ob du die Konsequenzen allein tragen willst. Aber das kann ich nicht zulassen", sage ich eindringlich.

Er seufzt. „Schlaf jetzt, Hermine, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich eigenhändig zu ihm bringe."

„Das würdest du nicht tun!", stoße ich belustigt aus.

„Möglich. Aber wer weiß das schon. Ich habe noch ganz andere Dinge getan."

Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, fühle ich mich gleich viel besser. Er klingt erstaunlich gefasst und schafft es, mich damit auf eigenartige Weise zu beruhigen. Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil er mein Lehrer ist und ich nichts anderes von ihm erwarte. Doch im Moment ist mir das egal.

Sehnsüchtig strecke ich mich nach hinten und küsse ihn. Ich gestehe mir nur ungern ein, wie gut es tut, sich in seiner Gegenwart fallenzulassen. Aber ich komme nicht umhin, dem nachzugeben. Mit ihm ist alles viel schöner. Er soll nur wissen, dass meine unstillbare Neugier auf ihn noch lange nicht befriedigt ist.


	12. Chapter 12

Linger

Kapitel 12

Beim Aufwachen brauche ich einen Moment, ehe ich weiß, wo ich mich befinde; ich war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Gefühle der Losgelöstheit und Zufriedenheit rauschen durch mein Blut, so dass ich mir auf die Zunge beißen muss, um nicht laut zu glucksen. Er ist eng an mich geschmiegt und hat den Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wach ist. Vielleicht ist er es ja, der die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu tun konnte.

Langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe in sein Gesicht, das Gesicht meines Professors, wie mir auf einmal schmerzhaft bewusst wird.

Er blinzelt und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hi."

„Hi."

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und halten einander. Eine gewisse Sehnsucht liegt darin. Sie folgen ihren eigenen Regeln, zwar ihrer Schuld bewusst, aber nicht reumütig. Um nichts auf der Welt möchte ich seine Lippen von mir bannen, seine Hände von meinem Körper, seine Augen von meinen.

„Wie spät ist es? Ich meine … konntest du schlafen?" Da ist sie wieder, diese idiotische Verlegenheit, die einen haufenweise Unsinn reden lässt, obwohl man eigentlich etwas ganz anderes sagen will.

Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass du dich an unsere Pflichten erinnerst", sagt er trocken, stemmt sich hoch und beugt sich mit seiner Nase tief über mich. „Und ja, ich konnte schlafen."

Ich spüre, wie er seine Lippen auf meine drückt und schlinge automatisch die Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn fest zu mir heranzuziehen. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden jedoch löst er sich von mir los. Er setzt sich auf und fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Vage kann ich ahnen, dass ich nicht mehr bekommen werde.

„Es tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagt er mit rauer Stimme. Eindringlich sieht er mich an und setzt nach: „Du musst gehen, Hermine."

Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen bin ich darüber nicht ganz so enttäuscht, wie ich es vielleicht sein sollte. Nirgends ist mir so behaglich, so sicher zumute, wie mit ihm. Ich muss jede Sekunde genießen, die ich davon haben kann. Aber das heißt auch, hin und wieder das Hirn einzuschalten und nicht zu viel zu riskieren, was uns am Ende nur schaden könnte. Sanft lege ich meine Hand auf seine Wange. Sie ist ganz rau, von unzählig vielen Bartstoppeln.

„Sehe ich dich später?" Ich komme mir selbst fremd vor, als ich das sage. Hoffentlich hält er mich nicht für aufdringlich.

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen." Seine Stimme ist ruhig und tief und lässt mich schaudern. Ich klemme meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne und versuche tapfer zu sein. Alles in mir ist in Aufruhr. Ich bin bereit, mich auf ihn einzulassen, weiß aber immer noch nicht, wohin uns das führen wird.

„Dann werde ich eben warten", ist alles, was ich darauf sagen kann.

Fast gleichzeitig nähern wir uns für einen Kuss. Ein letztes Mal grabe ich meine Finger in seine Haare und ziehe seinen charakteristischen Duft in meine Nase, der mich wie ein Rauschmittel betört, ehe ich gehen muss.

Eine halbe Stunde später kommt mir alles nur noch vor wie ein wunderschöner Traum. Ich sitze gerade mal beim Frühstück und vermisse ihn schon, als hätte ich ihn Stunden nicht gesehen. Abwesend sehe ich zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch hoch, darauf hoffend, dass ich einen Blick auf ihn erhasche, bevor ich zum Unterricht muss. Als er dann durch den Seiteneingang der Lehrer die Große Halle betritt, wird mir ganz warm. Harry, der bislang stumm neben mir saß und irgendwie schlechter Laune zu sein scheint, verliert keine Zeit, seine Ankunft zu kommentieren. Er beugt sich zu mir und flüstert mir was ins Ohr.

„Ich hab euch zusammen gesehen. Du warst die ganze Nacht bei ihm."

Eine Sekunde bin ich wie erstarrt, eiskalt läuft es mir den Rücken hinunter. Doch was er sagt, ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er hat uns nicht wirklich gesehen, sondern lediglich unsere Namen auf der Karte des Rumtreibers.

„Du solltest dich schämen, mir hinterher zu spionieren", knurre ich zurück. Da ich aber weiß, dass er uns nichts tun kann, zwinge ich mich zur Gelassenheit. Ich will ihm die Wahrheit sagen, weil er der Einzige ist, dem ich sie sagen kann. Und auch, um ein für alle Mal klarzustellen, dass er sich vollkommen in uns irrt.

„Was auch immer du denkst, ist falsch. Es ist nichts passiert. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden?"

„Dann seid ihr nur in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen, um zu reden", sagt er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Wir haben uns geküsst. Aber das geht dich ja wohl nichts an, oder? Selbst wenn ich mit ihm schlafen würde …"

Abwehrend hebt er die Hände, den Blick unheildrohend auf die Tischplatte gesenkt. „Ich glaube, ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, sonst wird mir noch schlecht."

„Gut", sage ich zufrieden in mich hinein grinsend. Es ist mit Abstand die beste Antwort, die er mir seit langem gegeben hat. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen.

Den ganzen Vormittag bringe ich damit zu, an ihn zu denken. Ich spüre ihn in meinen Knochen, als gäbe es eine magische Verbindung zwischen uns, die mich sämtliche Antennen nach ihm ausrichten lässt. Aber das ist natürlich Blödsinn, denn in Wahrheit kann ich es einfach nur nicht erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen. Umso schwerer fällt es mir, mich auf den Unterricht, das Zaubern oder meine Freunde zu konzentrieren, die mit ihren belanglosen Gesprächen meine Nerven strapazieren. Harry ist der Einzige, der nicht ständig versucht, mich in irgendeine Form der Konversation zu zwingen. In seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, düster und still, beobachtet er mich. Die Umstände sind für ihn nicht nachvollziehbar, genauso wenig wären sie es für jeden anderen hier. Das Groteske daran ist, dass es mich nicht einmal stört. Mir ist gleich, was sie sagen oder denken, solange ich glücklich bin. Und das bin ich. Definitiv.

Am Abend in der Großen Halle haben wir kaum Blickkontakt und er beendet das Essen vorzeitig. Mich hält nichts mehr auf meinem Platz zurück. Ich springe auf, renne hinunter in die Kerker und lande direkt in seinem Büro. Wie alarmiert schnell er von seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Was machst du hier?"

Ich öffne den Mund, bringe aber kein Wort hervor. Seine Frage kommt ebenso unerwartet wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ich weiß instinktiv, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er atmet schwer, sein Gesicht ist eine einzige verzerrte Maske. Dieser Mann ist ein anderer als der von heute Morgen.

Im gleichen Augenblick höre ich, wie er tief Luft holt und sie durch die Nase ausbläst. „Tut mir leid. War ein harter Tag."

Wie angewurzelt stehe ich da und schaue ihn an. Seine Entschuldigung bringt mich mindestens genauso aus der Fassung wie alles andere. Ist er vielleicht einfach nur überarbeitet?

„Was ist los?", will ich wissen.

Er ringt die Hände und ich zögere nicht, zu ihm zu gehen und sie in meine zu nehmen.

„Ich möchte, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Also, was ist los?" Beharrlich halte ich ihn fest, obwohl er versucht, sich mir zu entziehen. „Ich meine es ernst, Severus. Glaubst du, ich bringe Harry zum Spaß dazu, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abzulegen, damit er uns nicht in die Quere kommt? Ich will sofort wissen, was geschehen ist."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. „Du hast _was_?"

„Ich ... na ja, es schien die einzig vernünftige Lösung zu sein, um zu verhindern, dass er Ärger macht. Ich wollte dir ja davon erzählen, aber –"

„Wie konntest du das tun?", zischt er plötzlich. Wie von Sinnen reißt er sich von mir los und ballt die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten. „Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?"

Ich bin zu benommen, um zu antworten. Instinktiv weiche ich einen Schritt zurück und bin erleichtert, als er sich langsam wieder fängt. Der Schrecken muss mir ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn er bemüht sich sichtlich, seine wilde Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Was genau hast du ihn schwören lassen?" Er klingt, als wäre das Was genauso von Bedeutung wie das Warum, was mich stutzig werden lässt.

„Ist das so wichtig?"

„Beantworte einfach nur meine Frage", sagt er kurz angebunden. Es fehlt nicht fiel und es könnte ein Knurren sein.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Ich kann es förmlich in meinem Schädel rattern hören. Wieso ist das überhaupt so wichtig für ihn? Hat er vielleicht vor, das mit uns zu beenden? Bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre mir egal gewesen, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Jetzt ist das anders. Mein Herz fühlt sich auf einmal ganz kalt an und so sage ich ihm nur, was er wissen muss. Die Details verschweige ich bis auf Weiteres.

„Er musste schwören, sich dir nicht in den Weg zu stellen, solange ich lebe."

Wie auf Kommando fallen seine Gesichtszüge in sich zusammen und er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Die langen Haare rutschen ihm vor die Augen und machen es mir unmöglich, zu erkennen, was in ihm vorgeht. Lediglich das rasche Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs verrät mir etwas darüber, wie aufgebracht er innerlich sein muss. Offenbar arbeitet es in ihm nicht weniger als in mir.

„Du – du hättest das nicht tun dürfen, Hermine", sagt er angestrengt.

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich bitte dich, Severus, sag mir sofort, was hier gespielt wird", fordere ich mit zittriger Stimme. Meine Geduld ist aufgebraucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht.

Er ist hin und hergerissen. Nach einer Weile fordert er mich auf, an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Wie von einer Maschine gesteuert tue ich es, doch der kurze Weg dorthin zieht sich ins Endlose – ich fühle mich unwohl und meine Beine wollen mir nicht recht gehorchen.

Die Stille im Raum ist auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß gestiegen, genau wie die Ungewissheit, was das alles soll. Erst als wir uns beide gegenüber sitzen, merke ich, wie verzweifelt er nach Worten sucht.

„Dein Freund Potter hat eine Aufgabe vor sich, die er unbedingt erfüllen muss", erfahre ich ungeschminkt. Ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengrube. Ist Harry bewusst, was auf ihn zukommen wird?

„Was für eine Aufgabe?" Ich sitze wie auf Kohlen, doch seine funkelnden Augen bringen mich dazu, nicht weiter nachzubohren.

„Ich kenne nicht die Einzelheiten", sagt er scharf, was ihm keineswegs zu gefallen scheint. „Ich weiß bloß, dass sich hier bald einiges ändern wird. Unser Schulleiter befindet sich in einem Zustand schlechter gesundheitlicher Verfassung, wie dir bestimmt nicht entgangen ist."

„Deshalb die schwarze Hand", höre ich mich flüstern.

Er schluckt hart. „Ja."

„Was ist es? Ein Fluch?" Natürlich. Es ist nicht nötig, es von ihm zu hören. Ich dachte mir schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass Dumbledore nicht gerade rosig aussieht. Aber das trifft mich trotzdem unerwartet. Wenn Harry davon erfährt, wird er am Boden zerstört sein.

„Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du niemandem davon erzählst", ermahnt er mich auch schon mit unverkennbarem Ernst. „Auch Potter und Weasley nicht. Alles hängt davon ab. Die Zukunft unserer gesamten magischen Welt."

„Wenn er sowieso bald sterben wird, warum macht ihr dann so ein Geheimnis daraus? Wollt ihr vielleicht vorgeben, dass er weiterhin am Leben ist?"

Sein Blick nimmt meinem bitteren Sarkasmus jegliche Schärfe. Sofort bereue ich, was ich gesagt habe.

„Was hat das denn jetzt mit Harry zu tun? Und mit dir und mir?"

„Du hast den Jungen an dich gebunden, Hermine, und ihn damit dazu gezwungen, sich mir widerstandslos auszuliefern. Sag mir, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich dich nicht. Du sprichst in Rätseln, Severus."

„Er hat Aufgaben vor sich. Albus hat alles geplant …"

„Mir ist scheißegal, was Dumbledore tut. Er ist ein alter Mann, der sein Leben gelebt hat. Außerdem wird er sowieso bald sterben, oder nicht? Was kümmern mich da noch seine Pläne!"

Plötzlich bin ich es, die hektisch Luft in ihre Lungen pumpt. Er sieht mich derweil mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Ich – ich meine das nicht so, wie es vielleicht klingt", sage ich bedröppelt. „Ich habe nur einfach Angst davor."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht sich schon lange sehnsüchtig seinen Tod. Aber ist dir klar, was das für uns alle bedeutet?"

Ich muss schlucken. Mein Mund fühlt sich staubtrocken an. „N-nein?"

In Wahrheit habe ich eine gewisse Ahnung, dass Dumbledores Tod alles andere als Vorteilhaft für uns ist. Aber wie die Auswirkungen genau aussehen, weiß ich nicht.

„Gibt es denn nichts, das du für ihn tun kannst?"

Er blinzelt, wie um damit Zeit zu gewinnen. „Ich habe mein Möglichstes versucht", sagt er langsam, „das versichere ich dir. Der Fluch ist nicht aufzuhalten."

Schmerzhaft zieht sich meine Brust zusammen. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Dumbledore besonders nahe stehe; nicht so wie Harry jedenfalls. Trotzdem mag ich ihn gut leiden und wir alle sind wohl oder übel auf ihn angewiesen, weil er der Einzige ist, der Voldemort in seine Schranken weist.

„Er wird also sterben", murmle ich fassungslos. Diesmal ist mir das tonnenschwere Gewicht, das auf meine Eingeweide drückt, in vollem Ausmaß bewusst. Ohne Dumbledore ist Hogwarts geschwächt. Voldemort hätte leichtes Spiel mit uns.

„Ja", sagt er nur und nickt abgeschlagen.

„Und weiter? Ich meine, was wird dann passieren? Hogwarts braucht einen Schulleiter, eine starke Hand, die es führt."

Etwas in seinen Augen scheint zu flackern. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es bloß wieder meine Einbildung ist, doch meine Lippen formen meinen Gedanken, bevor er richtig zu Ende gereift ist: „ _Du_?"

Er wirkt unsicher, doch das kann ihn nicht davon abhalten, seinen Blick düster werden zu lassen. „Uns beiden ist klar, dass ich das nicht bin. Ich werde niemals Schulleiter sein, sondern nur die ausführende Kraft." Seine Stimme bricht und der sorgenvolle Unterton darin lässt mich frösteln.

„Nein, das bist du nicht", stelle ich entsetzt fest. Er ist Vieles, vom perfekten, heimlichen Liebhaber über den Zaubertrankmeister, bis hin zum kaltblütigen Todessser, aber gewiss kein Schulleiter. „Du sagtest was von Veränderungen, aber du – du willst doch damit nicht andeuten, dass Voldemort plant, Hogwarts zu übernehmen … Wann, Severus? Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, bis Dumbledore stirbt?"

„Es wird bald geschehen. Aber egal was passiert, du musst Potter auf Kurs halten, komme was wolle. Hast du mich verstanden? Er muss um jeden Preis die Aufgabe erfüllen, die ihm vorbestimmt ist."

Perplex nicke ich, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Ahnung habe, warum ich das tue. Zum ersten Mal seit dem schrecklichen Vorfall zieht es mir komplett den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen schießen, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. In meiner Vorstellung sehe ich kalte und dunkle Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Voldemorts Vorstellung von Hogwarts hat mit Bestimmtheit nichts mit der Dumbledores gemein.

„Was glaubst du, wird passieren?", frage ich erneut. Es sind Worte der Verzweiflung, die ich mir getrost sparen könnte. Er weiß es nicht, auch wenn er vielleicht mehr ahnt als ich. Ich sehe es nur zu deutlich in seinen leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen.

Meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß liegen, beginnen zu zittern. Ich senke den Blick auf sie, denn im Moment kann nicht mal er mir weiterhelfen. Dabei war er es doch, der mich nach dem Vorfall aufgebaut und mir neuen Mut gemacht hat.

„Du hattest gar nicht vor, mir das zu sagen, oder?" Wie vom Blitz getroffen sehe ich auf und warte auf eine Antwort von ihm. „Severus?"

„Es stand mir nicht zu, darüber zu reden. Alles war bis ins Detail durchdacht." Es kommt gepresst über seine Lippen, wie bei einem Kampf, den er gegen sein Gewissen führt. Fast ist es ein Wunder, dass er mir überhaupt antwortet, doch zugleich fürchte ich, dass das, was er mir verraten hat, nur ein Bruchteil dessen war, was er noch vor mir verschweigt.

„Dann wolltet ihr, du und Dumbledore, Harry auf Abstand bringen?" Ich mache eine Pause und gebe ihm Zeit, eine Erklärung zu finden, doch er hält den Blick starr auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter mir gerichtet. Als ich genug vom Warten habe, hole ich tief Luft. „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch dazwischengefunkt habe. Es lässt sich nicht ändern, ich bin schuldig. Daher fürchte ich fast, wenn du willst, dass euer Plan aufgeht, musst du mich aus dem Weg räumen. Anders ist der Schwur nicht zu brechen."

Kaum habe ich ausgesprochen, ertönt ein Knirschen, das von seinen Zähnen stammt, die hart aufeinander schlagen. „Du solltest aufhören, so etwas auch nur zu denken. Das alles hat nichts mit uns zu tun."

Die Wirkung, die seine Worte auf mich haben, ist befremdlich. Irgendwie glaube ich ihm das sogar. Er arbeitet schon jahrelang für Dumbledore, ich hingegen bin im Vergleich dazu mehr oder weniger nur ein flüchtiger Wimpernschlag in seinem Leben.

„Du hast also nicht vor, mich zu töten?"

„Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hätte ich es längst hinter mich bringen können."

Wie Recht er damit hat. Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen und beiße mir nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Immerhin hat er mir nicht alles verschwiegen.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

Seine Augen bohren sich in meine. Er hebt die Achseln, scheint abzuwägen, ob es ein Risiko ist. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Lass mich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben. Wenn du mich jetzt wegschickst –"

„Wer sagt, dass ich das tue", fährt er mir dazwischen. Der Einwand kommt unerwartet schnell, doch er schafft es, seine Worte so rüber zu bringen, als wären sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit, womit er mich total überrumpelt.

„Nicht?"

Wie im Zeitlupentempo schüttelt er den Kopf und ich bilde mir ein, seine verhärmten Züge werden weicher. „Du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber auch ich bin fähig, Gefühle zu empfinden. Sie sind womöglich nicht wie deine, aber es sind Gefühle. Und tief in mir drinnen verstehe ich, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, dass alles so gekommen ist. Die Geschichte hat einen viel tieferen Ursprung."

Wäre ich nicht schon so durcheinander, würde ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Den Mann, der so kalt wie die Kerkerwand sein kann, über Gefühle sprechen zu hören, ist sonderbar. Doch in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung kann ich getrost dazu übergehen, ihm einfach zu glauben. Es gibt jetzt Wichtigeres, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Und damit bin ich wohl nicht allein, denn er steht auf und kommt auf mich zu. Ungeduldig verfolge ich jede seiner Bewegungen, bis er neben mir steht und mich sanft auf die Füße zieht. Mit dem Finger schiebt er mein Kinn in die Höhe und bringt mich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Lange, bis ich schließlich lächeln muss. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich so ansieht, werden meine Knie ganz wabbelig und ich komme mir vor wie ein kleines Mädchen, das dazu verdammt ist, ihn anzuhimmeln.

Verlegen streiche ich mir eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Normalerweise kommt jetzt der Punkt, an dem du mich küssen solltest …"

Ein übertriebenes Augenrollen von ihm bringt mich zum Schweigen. „Neunmalklug."

Ich lege den Kopf schief und will ihn genauer ins Verhör nehmen, wobei ich mir die größte Mühe gebe, einen ziemlich sarkastischen Ton aufzulegen. „Dir gefällt nicht, dass du dich verplappert hast, richtig? Wenn die Welt erfährt, dass Severus Snape ein Tratschmaul ist, dürfte Voldemort sein Interesse an dir verlieren."

Warum ich das gesagt habe, ist schwer zu erklären. Genauso gut könnte ich den Zauberstab ziehen, ihn auf seine Brust richten und abwarten, was er daraus macht. Vermutlich ist es sogar etwas lebensmüde. Aber ich will einfach testen, wie weit ich gehen kann, denn wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, wann dann? Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, um so eng miteinander zu verwachsen, dass wir das, was immer da kommen mag, überstehen werden?

Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln liegt auf seinem Mund. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du lebst gefährlich, Granger." Genau wie ich befürchtet habe.

„Du scheinst einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich zu haben", sage ich grinsend. „Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja langsam Gefallen daran."

Endlich beugt er sich zu mir hinab, um mich zu küssen. Unsere Lippen treffen sanft aufeinander, doch sofort entbrennt ein Feuer in mir. Ohne zu überlegen versenken sich meine Finger in seinen langen Haaren, während meine Zunge wie wild die seine sucht. Leise stöhnt er auf. In diesem Moment vergesse ich alles. Unsere Auseinandersetzung, Dumbledore, Harry … sogar Voldemort.

Seine Hände gleiten meinen Rücken hinab bis zu meinem Po. Dann hebt er mich hoch und ich schlinge fest die Beine um seine Hüften. Ich bin so berauscht von ihm, dass ich kaum merke, wie er mit mir auf den Armen durch die kleine Seitentür klettert, die in seine Privatwohnung führt. Irgendwie gelingt es ihm, ohne dass ich mir den Kopf anschlage.

Erst als er mich auf sein Bett legt, wird mir bewusst, wie unglaublich alles ist. Eine kurze Zeit habe ich ernsthaft gedacht, meine ganze Welt liegt in Trümmern. Die Vorstellung, dass Dumbledore bald nicht mehr hier sein wird, hat mir verdammte Angst eingejagt. Aber jetzt, in seinen Armen, verschwimmt sie einfach. Die Illusion, dass uns ein paar schöne Stunden bis zum Morgen bleiben, gibt mir Kraft. Ich bin heilfroh, bei ihm zu sein, denn hier fühle ich mich so sicher wie sonst nirgendwo.


	13. Chapter 13

Linger

Kapitel 13

Es ist das zweite Mal, dass ich in seinem Schlafzimmer bin. Das zweite Mal, dass ich auf seinem Bett liege, unter ihm ausgebreitet wie Wachs in seinen Händen, umgeben vom sanften Licht flackernder Kerzen. Sogar das Feuer im Kamin ist entzündet, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass wir die zusätzliche Wärme brauchen werden. Unsere Küsse sind heiß genug, um den gesamten Raum zum Glühen zu bringen. Noch nie zuvor war ich jemandem emotional so nahe. Es ist perfekt. Diesmal wird er sich mir nicht verwehren, ich spüre es.

Eine schiere Ewigkeit später lösen wir uns voneinander los. Er legt seinen Umhang ab und wir sitzen voreinander auf diesem einfachen aber gemütlichen Bett. Vorsichtig knöpfen mir seine Finger erst meine Strickjacke, dann die Bluse auf. Jedes Mal, wenn er zufällig meine Haut berührt, durchläuft mich ein wohltuender Schauder. Er senkt den Kopf und küsst meinen entblößten Hals, meinen Nacken, mein Schlüsselbein. Sanft lässt er seine Lippen über meine Haut tanzen, dass mir fast schwindlig wird, seine Finger zärtlich über meine Narbe, wo sie für geraume Zeit verweilen.

„Dieser Zauberspruch – es hätte nicht dazu kommen dürfen", sagt er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ich schüttle energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Severus, tu das nicht. Was auch immer du damit bezweckst, mir das zu sagen, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Seine Lippen formen sich zu einem schmählichen Lächeln. „Was immer du sagst, Hermine."

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge. Es bricht mir fast das Herz, dass er denkt, es wäre seine Schuld. Aber so war es nicht. Harry und Draco waren schon immer versessen darauf, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Niemand hätte das verhindern können. Außerdem war dieser Zauber nicht der einzige, der zum Einsatz kam.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mir angeboten, die Narbe einer Behandlung zu unterziehen, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Ich wollte sie behalten", sage ich hilflos und hoffe, ihn damit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich schlucke. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, vollständige Sätze zu formulieren, wenn er mich derart erwartungsvoll beobachtet. Unweigerlich lässt er dadurch meinen Puls schneller schlagen. „Sie soll mich immer daran erinnern. In Wahrheit aber erinnert sie mich die meiste Zeit an dich. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Das bin ich wirklich, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Und das wäre wirklich traurig, denn ohne dich fühle ich mich verdammt einsam, weißt du?"

In seinen schwarzen Augen blitzt es auf und ich zögere nicht länger, dort weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Um nichts auf der Welt will ich es mir nehmen lassen, wie es sich anfühlt, ihn Stück für Stück aus seinen Sachen zu schälen. Dabei muss ich mich beherrschen, um nicht ungeduldig zu werden, als ich ihm den Frack aufknöpfe und ihn daraus befreie. Der schwarze Stoff ist ganz warm. Sachte lasse ich ihn zu Boden gleiten und sein verführerischer Duft steigt mir zu Kopf. Nur zu gern würde ich die Nase darin vergraben und mich an seinen berauschenden Gerüchen sättigen. Bevor ich mich zu sehr davon ablenken lasse, ziehe ich ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, um mich hier ebenfalls an den Knöpfen zu schaffen zu machen. Ein wenig beruhigt mich, dass auch er schaudert, als ich ihn mit den Fingern berühre und es von seinen Schultern schiebe. Magisch angezogen lasse ich meine hungrigen Augen über seine Haut und die schmale Gestalt schweifen und nehme meine Finger zu Hilfe, die die unsichtbare Spur nachzeichnen. Seine Haut ist weich und blass, als hätte sie nie das Sonnenlicht erblickt. Jeder darunter liegende Muskel wirkt angespannt wie die zitternden Flanken eines scheuen Tiers. Je länger ich ihn ansehe, desto mehr will ich ihn mit jeder noch so kleinen Faser meines Körpers erkunden. Ich erblicke ein paar von Flüchen stammende Narben, und schließlich das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm, was mich kurz innehalten lässt, doch ich will nichts dazu sagen. In diesem Moment gehört er allein mir, und weder Voldemort noch sonst wer hat irgendeine Macht über uns.

Mit dieser Gewissheit vor Augen wage ich mich, ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Ich bin froh, als er mir entgegenkommt und mir hilft, sie gleich mitsamt den Socken auszuziehen. Langsam lasse ich meine Finger über seinen flachen Bauch und die schmale, schwarze Haarlinie gleiten, die in seiner dunklen Unterhose verschwindet. Er lässt mich die ganze Zeit nicht eine Sekunde aus Augen.

„Von heute an bezweifle ich, dass mir je ein Anderer so nahe sein wird", flüstere ich leise; nicht dass ich je zuvor so weit gekommen wäre, doch in mir drinnen fühle ich mich ihm so verbunden, dass ich wünschte, wir könnten auf ewig zusammen sein. Ich spüre es, ich weiß, dass er etwas ganz Besonderes ist. „Du bist das Schönste, das ich je gesehen habe."

Ich beuge mich ein Stück nach unten und küsse ihn auf den Nabel. Er schaudert und scheint zugleich die Luft anzuhalten.

„Du bist der Grund, warum ich noch am Leben bin, Severus. Nur wegen dir bin ich jetzt hier. Nur weil du dich für mich entschieden hast. Und deswegen will ich, dass du weißt, wie stark ich für dich empfinde. Du hast um mich gekämpft, weil du wolltest, dass ich lebe. Deshalb sollst du wissen, dass ich dir unendlich dankbar bin für alles, was du getan hast. Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass es einmal eine Zeit gab, wo ich sehr wütend auf dich war. Bestimmt hattest du deine Gründe dafür. Aber jetzt gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Du bist weit mehr als nur mein Professor für mich. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn auch nur der geringste Abstand zwischen uns ist. Ich möchte bei dir sein, jede Sekunde, jeden Augenblick. Und wenn du auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen für mich empfindest, was ich für dich empfinde, verspreche ich dir, es wahr zu machen. Ich will bei dir sein und dich nicht verlassen, solange du mich ebenso willst."

Ich schließe die Augen und atme durch, während ich innerlich bete, dass sich diesmal zwischen all dem Schwachsinn, der aus meinem Mund herauskommt, eine Botschaft versteckt, die er entziffern kann. Etwas weiter oben kann ich hören, dass er schluckt. Dann nimmt er meinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Sieh mich an, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, mir das zu sagen, aber du bist noch so jung. Du solltest es dir nicht antun, mir ein derartiges Versprechen zu geben. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du das tust, weil ich weiß, dass du nicht hier wärst, wenn es für dich bedeutungslos wäre. Nichtsdestotrotz sollst du wissen, dass ich dir dankbar bin für jede Minute, die du mit mir verbringst. Wie du vielleicht erahnen kannst, ist mein Leben anders als das der meisten Magier. Ich bin nicht wie die übrigen Professoren hier. Ich bin kein einfacher Mann. Ich bin gefangen im Dienst der beiden mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt. Irgendwo dazwischen versuche ich nur zu überleben und das wieder geradezubiegen, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Früher einmal, bevor du selbst Teil dieser Welt wurdest. Ich bin verglichen mit dir voller Fehler, wohingegen du alles noch vor dir hast. Aber ich wäre ein noch viel größerer Narr, wenn ich mir nicht eingestehen würde, dass ich dich begehre. Mehr noch, ich will dich um deinetwillen. Denn du bist einzigartig. Du lässt mich den Verstand verlieren. Und wenn du mich ansiehst, erkenne ich in dir alles, was ich immer wollte. Trotzdem gibt es da eine Schwierigkeit.

Ich werde es dir nicht jetzt erzählen, weil ich dich damit nicht beunruhigen will. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern mit meiner Vergangenheit. Du sollst nur wissen, dass alles Gründe hat, warum es so gekommen ist. Gründe, die mein Leben kompliziert machen."

Zärtlich streicht er mit seinen Daumen über meine Wangen und sieht mich mit solcher Inbrunst an, dass mir fast die Tränen kommen. In seinen Augen erkenne ich, wie unheimlich schwer es ihm fällt, darüber zu reden. Es quält ihn. Er lässt nichts unversucht, mir das zu zeigen, und in mir erwacht das schreckliche Gefühl, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Es muss sein ganzes Leben bis zum heutigen Tag beeinflusst haben.

Für einen langen Moment ist es bis auf das Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin komplett still, ich bin schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos. Nichts, das ich sagen könnte, wäre ausreichend, um das zu beschreiben, was in mir vorgeht.

Tief bewegt lege ich meine Hände auf seine und drücke sie fest. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du mir das sagst. Danke, Severus."

Gleichzeitig beugen wir uns nach vorn und unsere Lippen treffen aufeinander. Es ist einer von den Küssen, die zwar unschuldig und hauchzart, dafür aber auch umso inniger sind. Keine Wollust, kein lüsterner Hintergedanke könnte ihn beschmutzen. Erst als ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlinge und ihn mit mir zusammen auf das Bett niederziehe, werden wir von derselben Hitze erfasst, die uns zuvor in seinem Büro schon einmal umgeben hat. Unsere Herzen schlagen schneller, sein Atem dringt rau und wild an mein Ohr. Ich liege kaum unter ihm, da verzehre ich mich bereits so sehr nach diesem Mann, dass ich die restlichen Sachen auf meinem Körper bloß noch als hinderlich empfinde. Meine Haut will die seine spüren, ohne dass etwas zwischen uns ist. Jetzt, sofort.

Er haucht meinen Namen und scheint mich zu erhören, denn seine Hände wandern an meinem Hals entlang nach unten, wo sie meinen Oberkörper anheben, um mich meines BH's zu entledigen. Bejahend intensiviere ich unseren Kuss und es dauert nicht lange, bis er mir die restlichen Sachen auszieht, sich die Unterhose abstreift und mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir liegt.

Seine Finger streichen mir die Locken aus dem Gesicht, während ich mit den meinen seinen Rücken erkunde. Zum ersten Mal bin ich unter ihm vollkommen nackt. Ich spüre jeden Zentimeter seiner warmen Haut auf mir, jedes Detail seiner harten Männlichkeit. Mir stockt der Atem, als ich mir dessen richtig bewusst werde. Zögerlich lege ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern, ziehe ihn zu mir und küsse ihn behutsam auf den Mund, aus dem ein kehliger Laut entströmt, der mich bis in meine Mitte hinein erzittern lässt.

Schließlich will ich nicht länger warten. Meine Neugier auf ihn lässt mich forscher werden und mit der Hand an seiner Hüfte hinab zwischen unsere Körper greifen. Wie erhofft kommt er mir entgegen. Er stützt sich auf den Arm und ich brauche nur den Kopf anzuheben, um nach unten zu sehen, und meine Finger um seinen harten Penis legen. Beinahe muss ich mich zwingen, ihn nicht anzustarren, als er scharf die Luft einzieht. Sein Hals biegt sich zurück, seine Augen flackern.

„Hermine …", es ist ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das ihm entfährt und mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt. Schon allein seine tiefe, rauchige Stimme zu hören, überwältigt mich schier.

Instinktiv fange ich an, meine Hand seine Länge entlang auf und ab zu bewegen. Sein warmes Fleisch pulsiert unter meinen Fingern. Mein Verlangen, ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen, ist ebenso schwer zu beschreiben wie mein Wunsch, diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Doch er kommt mir zuvor und legt seine Hand um meine.

„Ich will dich so sehr, Hermine …", sagt er heiser.

Halb aufeinander, halb nebeneinander halten wir inne und betrachten uns gegenseitig. Das Vertrauen zwischen uns ist so stark geworden, dass er jeden meiner Gedanken, mein ganzes Handeln zu verstehen scheint. Sanft murmelt er einen Zauber über die Lippen, der verhindern soll, dass ich schwanger werde.

Im selben Moment ertönt in der Ferne ein lauter Knall, der die Kerker vibrieren lässt.


	14. Chapter 14

Linger

Kapitel 14

Wir schrecken gleichzeitig hoch als wären wir aufgescheuchte Rehe, die vor den saftigsten Grasbüscheln ihres Lebens stehen, ohne in den Genuss zu kommen, davon kosten zu dürfen.

„Was war das, Severus?"

Entsetzt sehe ich ihn an, doch er springt wie ein Irrer auf und sucht in dem Haufen auf dem Boden seine Klamotten zusammen. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf überschlagen sich. Was hat er vor?  
„ _Severus?_ " Meine Stimme ist schrill, fast habe ich Panik, dass er mich bereits vergessen hat. Hektisch zieht er die Hose hoch und sieht mich dabei zwischen seinen wirren Strähnen hindurch an. Seine Augen glühen.

„Du musst gehen", zischt er scharf. „Versteck dich irgendwo. Und denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Darauf bin ich alles andere als vorbereitet. Ungläubig weiten sich meine Pupillen und ich starre ihn an. Und erleide fast einen Herzinfarkt. Mir ist, als würde ich durch eine zerbrochene Brille hindurch in das Gesicht eines anderen Menschen sehen, das vor Qualen seltsam verzerrt ist. „ _Was?_ "

„Das ist mein voller Ernst, Hermine. Sie sind hier."

„Wer – wer ist hier?"

Aber die Antwort kann er sich sparen. Als ein weiterer Knall ertönt und ich zusammenzucke, fällt mein Blick durch Zufall auf die sich bewegende Schlange an seinem verkrampften Unterarm. Es kann nur einen Grund für sein Verhalten geben: Todesser sind ins Schloss eingedrungen.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du jetzt einfach so gehen?"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm erwarte, indem ich ihn das frage. Aber ich will die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgeben, dass es eine einfache Erklärung für alles gibt. Als ich ihm jedoch dabei zusehe, in welchem Tempo er fortfährt, sich anzuziehen, muss ich erkennen, dass ihm keine Zeit dafür bleibt. Ein erdrückendes Gefühl der Enttäuschung wallt in mir auf. Sein zerrissener Blick macht es mir nicht gerade leichter mit dem chaotischen Durcheinander in meinem Kopf klarzukommen.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich für eine Zeit lang untertauchen muss. Lass dich nicht von deinem Ziel abbringen. Du musst Potter helfen, egal was es kostet."

„Untertauchen? Was zur Hölle meinst du damit?"

Ich bringe es nur mit größter Mühe fertig, einen halbwegs sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren, aber das scheint ohnehin nebensächlich zu sein. Er stürzt nach vorne und geht neben dem Bett auf die Knie, um mich bei den Schultern zu nehmen. Seine Finger graben sich tief in meine nackte Haut. Sie sind eiskalt und jagen mir einen Schauder über den Rücken, der sticht wie tausend Nadeln.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Alles." Ich kann unbändigen Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und bin bereit, es ihm zu glauben. Was das im Detail heißen soll, weiß ich noch nicht.

Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedet er sich von mir, springt auf, macht eine schwungvolle Drehung und rauscht schnellen Schrittes davon. Seine sich hinter ihm aufwallende Robe ist das Letzte, was ich von ihm sehe. Dann ist er fort.

xxx

Das kann wieder mal nur mir passieren, denke ich säuerlich, während ich mich voller Ungeduld in meine Sachen schmeiße. Neben Enttäuschung und Verärgerung kocht noch ein ganz anders Gefühl in mir hoch: Sorge. Für ein paar Sekunden war ich wie gelähmt. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, aber wenn Severus denkt, dass ich mich verstecken werde, hat er sich getäuscht. Inzwischen bin ich immer noch benommen, aber das Adrenalin in meinem Körper ist dabei, die Führung zu übernehmen, die mich zum Handeln zwingt. Ich muss wissen, was da draußen vor sich geht. Wie es den Todessern bloß gelungen ist, in Hogwarts einzudringen, ist mir schleierhaft. Ich werde mich gedulden müssen, wenn ich es erfahren will. Zuerst muss ich zusehen, dass ich meine Freunde finde, denn auch wenn es zwischen uns im Moment etwas schwierig ist, könnte ich mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihnen etwas passiert.

Nach einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf das zerwühlte Bett verlasse ich sein Schlafzimmer und sehe zu, dass ich in sein Büro komme, von wo aus ich auf den Gang hinausschlüpfe und meinen Weg nach oben antrete. Es ist gespenstisch leer hier unten, was mich nicht davon abhält, mich leise voran zu schleichen; entweder haben sich die Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, oder sie sind schon vor mir hier durchgelaufen, während ich noch beim Anziehen war.

Ich komme mir plötzlich richtig verloren vor. Immer wieder höre ich in der Ferne Geräusche eines Kampfes – oder sind es vielleicht sogar mehrere? Ungehindert erreiche ich die Treppe und renne hinauf. Oben, vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle, sieht es aus, als bräche die Hölle über mich herein. Es fühlt sich auch genauso unheimlich an, wenn nicht eben ein kurzer Moment andächtiger Stille die grellen Lichtblitze oder das Knallen herabregnender Flüche durchdringt.

Ich stehe mitten im Kampfgetümmel und mein Abend mit Severus rückt in weite Ferne. Vor Anspannung habe ich fest meinen Zauberstab umschlungen und versuche verzweifelt, mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Der metallische Geruch von Blut liegt in der Luft, der sich mit beißendem Rauch vermengt. Meine Nase und meine Augen brennen, was mir die Sicht in dem Durcheinander aus Menschenleibern, herabgestürzten Mauerteilen und aufgewirbeltem Staub zusätzlich erschwert. In einen Tumult verwickelt, erblicke ich Neville, der gegen einen maskierten Eindringling kämpft, ein weiterer Todesser geht soeben von einem Querschläger getroffen in die Knie. Ginny eilt dem armen Neville todesmutig zu Hilfe. Wir scheinen den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn mein Sprengfluch trifft den maskierten Mann unmittelbar auf ihre Ganzkörperklammer. Es ist kein schöner Anblick, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass hier Schüler und Kinder in Gefahr sind, habe ich nicht das geringste Mitleid mit ihm. Glücklich, dass wir einander gefunden haben, tun wir uns zusammen und bilden mit erhobenen Zauberstäben einen Kreis.

Auf einmal wird es ruhiger um uns und ich komme wieder zu Atem. Besorgt erkundige ich mich bei Ginny und Neville, ob es ihnen gut geht. Beide nicken. Sie scheinen körperlich nahezu unversehrt, wenn sie auch emotional neben der Spur sind und zittern wie Espenlaub. Doch das ist nichts Außergewöhnliches, denn mir geht es nicht anders. Ich merke erst jetzt, dass beide Morgenmäntel tragen, darunter gemusterte Schlafanzüge. Alles ging so verdammt schnell …

Auf meine Frage, ob sie was Genaueres über den Angriff wissen, erhalte ich nur bruchstückhafte Informationen. Aber bevor ich nicht weiß, was vor sich geht, habe ich keine Ruhe. Wo soll ich auch anfangen, nach Harry oder Ron zu suchen, wenn ich gerade erst aus den Tiefen der Kerker komme?

Offenbar habe ich während meiner Abwesenheit eine ganze Menge verpasst. Ihren Worten zufolge hat Harry die alten Mitglieder der DA beauftragt, ein Auge auf Draco zu haben. Er selbst führt irgendwas mit Dumbledore im Schilde. Ich kann mir denken, worum es sich handelt. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass Voldemort unsterblich geworden ist, indem er Bruchstücke seiner Seele in Gegenstände oder sogar Lebewesen eingeschlossen hat. Diese sogenannten Horkruxe, die entstehen, wenn man einen grausamen Mord begeht, will Dumbledore ausfindig machen und zerstören. Wäre ich zuletzt nicht so sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, wüsste ich vielleicht, was genau vor sich geht. Aber das, was Severus und mich zusammengeführt hat, überwiegt an Emotionen tausend mal mehr als eine Lehrstunde über Horkruxe.

Einen kurzen Moment lasse ich mich dazu hinreißen, meinen Gedanken an die letzten Stunden mit Severus nachzuhängen. Ich höre seine Abschiedsworte wie aus weiter Ferne, unterdes werden die Geräusche um uns herum wieder lauter. Mehrere dunkle Gestalten, deren hastige Schritte laut auf den Marmorböden widerhallen, kommen näher. Ein Sprengfluch hebt mit geballter Kraft das riesige Eichenportal, das den Eingang zum Schloss bildet, aus den Angeln. Überall segeln spitze Holzsplitter durch die Luft. Der Knall dröhnt mir entsetzlich in den Ohren und ich sehe zu allem bereite Todesser auf mich zurennen wie in einem Film ohne passenden Ton. Sogar die, die nicht maskiert sind, stellen teils grässlich verzerrte Fratzen zur Schau.

Wir feuern verzweifelt eine Salve Flüche in ihre Richtung, um sie aufzuhalten, und müssen aufpassen, nicht selbst getroffen zu werden. Es ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, im steten Wechsel von Flüchen, heraufbeschworenen Schutzschilden und Explosionen. Vereinzelt sind ihnen Mitglieder des Ordens auf den Fersen und nehmen sie von der anderen Seite in die Zange. Dennoch gelingt es uns nur für kurze Zeit, der Kaltblütigkeit der Eindringlinge standzuhalten, mit der sie, in dem Bemühen, einen nach dem anderen auszulöschen, auf uns losgehen. Als Neville verletzt am Boden liegt, bricht unser Widerstand ein. Ginny und ich werfen uns schützend vor ihn, um ihn mit Schildzaubern abzuschirmen. Langsam ziehen wir uns gemeinsam zurück und finden Deckung hinter einem Mauerteil.

Kaum merken die Todesser, dass auf ihrem Weg nach draußen niemand mehr auf sie feuert, stürmen sie haltlos davon. Sie wollen ohne Zweifel das Tor am Ende der Schlossgründe erreichen, um dahinter zu disapparieren. Zu meinem Entsetzen sehe ich Severus unter ihnen, der Draco am Arm packt und ihn vor sich her schubst wie eine willenlose Marionette, dicht gefolgt von einem überaus wütenden Harry. Es ist einer der Momente, in denen einem das Herz stehenbleibt. Ich habe keine Zeit, lange zu überlegen. Schlagartig wird mir klar, dass ich ihnen folgen muss, wenn ich wissen will, was da gerade passiert.

Und dann renne ich wie der Teufel hinter ihnen her.

„Harry! Was ist passiert?"

„Dumbledore ist tot", schreit er, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, um die Todesser nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er scheint wie eine Maschine nur noch ein Ziel zu haben, auf das er gerichtet ist.

Ich hingegen stolpere bei der Nachricht in der Dunkelheit fast über meine Füße. Also ist es wahrhaftig passiert. Ich glaube, bis mir das richtig bewusst werden wird, brauche ich noch eine Weile. Im Moment jedenfalls steht alles Kopf, meine Beine überschlagen sich fast, meine Lunge steht in Flammen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Dumbledore so plötzlich gestorben ist, aber ich sehe Severus schemenhaft vor mir und muss erneut an unseren übereilten Abschied denken. Was wusste er, das ich nicht wusste? Hätte er es mir gesagt, wenn wir mehr Zeit gehabt hätten?

Wir schaffen es nicht, sie aufzuhalten. Der Vorsprung, den sie haben, ist einfach zu groß. Noch dazu, wo ich heimlich etwas nachhelfe und die Sicht durch einen absichtlich schief gelenkten Zauber mit einer Wolke aus Rauch blockiere, die alles vor uns Liegende in trübes Grau hüllt. Nicht einmal Hagrids Hütte ist mehr zu erkennen. Warum ich das tue? Ich will Severus helfen, denn ich weiß, dass es für seine Flucht einen triftigen Grund geben muss. Gleichzeitig fühle ich mich mies wegen Harry.

Der Lärm der Kämpfenden ist erstorben. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss gehen wir sehr langsam, begleitet vom wunderschönen Gesang des Phönix Fawkes, der zum Abschied unseres Schulleiters sein Klagelied anstimmt. Ich lasse mir alles von Harry erklären und erfahre so endlich, was sich während meiner Abwesenheit ereignet hat, wenn auch in einem heillosen Durcheinander.

„Ihr wart also in einer Höhle am Meer und habt dort einen weiteren Horkrux gefunden?" Das Sprechen kostet mich nach dem Sprint ungeheure Kraft, aber Harry hat ohnehin so viel zu erzählen, dass ich kaum zu Wort komme. Über die Details werde ich ihn ein Andermal ausfragen müssen, denn plötzlich sind wir wieder bei Dumbledore angelangt, der kurz nach ihrer Rückreise von einem Todesfluch getroffen vom Astronomieturm gestürzt ist.

„Die haben ihn einfach umgebracht, Hermine", schließt er traurig und reibt sich erschöpft die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die von Schweißperlen durchtränkt ist. „Einen wehrlosen, alten Mann."

Sofort weiß ich, dass es einer der Todesser gewesen sein muss und traue mich kaum zu fragen. „Das ist unfassbar. Wer tut so etwas nur?"

Er antwortet müde: „Draco ... Es war Draco."

„Was?", hauche ich leise. Meine sämtlichen Muskeln verkrampfen sich. Wie erstarrt bleibe ich stehen. „ _Draco_ hat Dumbledore umgebracht?"

Ich bin zutiefst erschüttert, als ich davon höre. Mein Gewissen plagt mich. Habe ich den Todessern am Ende sogar noch zur Flucht verholfen? Verbissen rede ich mir ein, dass sie es sowieso geschafft hätten, sie waren uns schließlich weit voraus …

„Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben. Es war alles von denen geplant. Voldemort wollte Dumbledore beseitigen und Draco sollte es tun. Das ganze Schuljahr über … all die Zwischenfälle in den vergangenen Monaten gehen auf sein Konto, genau wie ich gesagt habe. Doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er den Todesfluch tatsächlich anwendet. Er wirkte eben noch so ... verängstigt, so eingeschüchtert, und dann ist es einfach passiert."

Irgendwas ist faul an der Sache. Draco hat gar nicht das Zeug dazu, so etwas zu tun. Das ist mir nach dem Zwischenfall, bei dem ich nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen bin, klar geworden, denn er war keineswegs glücklich damit, für den Tod seiner Mitschülerin verantwortlich zu sein. Es sei denn, jemand hat heimlich ein wenig nachgeholfen und ihn manipuliert. Dieser Jemand könnte den Imperius dazu benutzt haben, Draco dazu zu bringen, Dumbledore zu töten.

Ist es so einfach? Die Idee trifft mich wie der Einschlag eines Blitzes. Severus beherrscht es wie kaum ein anderer, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Er braucht gar keinen Zauberstab, um einen derartigen Zauber zu vollführen. Deshalb konnte er ihn unbemerkt anwenden. Und deshalb wollte Dumbledore auch unbedingt, dass er Harry in Okklumentik unterrichtet, um damit zu verhindern, dass Voldemort weiterhin in seinen Geist eindringen kann. Außerdem hatte Severus keine andere Wahl. Er hat für Draco einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt, der ihn dazu verpflichtet hat, ihm bei der Ausführung des von Voldemort aufgestellten Plans zu helfen. Es ist fast eine Ironie, dass ich erst durch ihn darauf gekommen bin, selbst einen derartigen Schwur ins Leben zu rufen.

„Du wirst mir das jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber es ist nicht so, wie es den Anschein hat", sage ich kopfschüttelnd und berichte ihm, was ich erst wenige Stunden zuvor von Severus erfahren habe. Es ist verrückt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Aber ich weiß, dass es das einzig Richtige ist, denn ich fühle eine gewaltige Energie durch mich strömen, die mir zu neuem Mut verhilft. Alles passt perfekt zusammen. Severus hat das Beste aus seiner Situation gemacht. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr lange leben und sehr qualvoll sterben würde. Wenn ich mich also nicht sehr täusche, gehört der Mord an unserem Schulleiter zu seinem eigenen, sehr ausgeklügelten Plan.

Zu meiner Erleichterung hört er sich alles an, bis ich geendet habe. Vielleicht ist er aber auch einfach nur zu verstört, um mich zu unterbrechen. Ich jedenfalls bin froh, mir diese Last von der Seele zu reden, die mich erfasst hat, als ich von Severus erfuhr, dass sich in Hogwarts bald einiges ändern würde. Wäre es doch nur nicht ganz so schnell gegangen …

Als ich alles gesagt habe, was zu dem Vorfall zu sagen ist, bricht Harry sein Schweigen.

„Ich versteh das nicht", meint er schwermütig und zuckt die Achseln. „Wieso hat er mir das in all den gemeinsamen Stunden, die wir in seinem Büro über Voldemort geredet haben, nicht gesagt?"

„Weil er wollte, dass du dich auf die Horkruxe konzentrierst. Sie sind jetzt das Wichtigste. Du hast Dumbledore sehr viel bedeutet, und da wollte er nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, weil du zuerst deine Aufgabe erfüllen musst."  
„Woher bist du dir da so sicher, Hermine? Es könnte genauso gut alles nur Einbildung sein."  
„Ja, könnte es, wenn ich nicht letzte Nacht mit Severus zusammen gewesen wäre. Er hat mir quasi eingebläut, dir dabei zu helfen." Ich sehe, wie er die Mundwinkel verzieht und hebe mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Sag nichts. Dumbledore wollte, dass du genau das tust, richtig?"

Er schlägt bedrückt die Augen nieder. „Schon. Aber …"

„Kein Aber. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore etwas so Wichtiges dem Zufall überlassen hätte."

„Du meinst, er hat damit gerechnet, dass er ermordet wird?"

„Ja und nein", sage ich nachdenklich. Ich setze mich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Nur zu gern würde ich jetzt einen Spaziergang machen, um meinen Kopf zu klären, aber wir müssen zurück zum Schloss, bevor sie sich Sorgen um uns machen.

Harry scheint anderes im Sinn zu haben. Er stellt sich mir in den Weg und fasst nach meinem Ellenbogen. Seine Gesichtszüge schwanken zwischen Wut und Hilflosigkeit. „Was soll das heißen, Hermine?"

Ich wiederhole mich zwar ungern, aber um ihn zu beruhigen, tue ich es. „Dumbledore war alt und mit einem schrecklichen Fluch belegt, der nicht zu heilen war. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, Voldemort hingegen nicht. Ebenso wird er gewusst haben, dass Voldemort früher oder später versuchen würde, einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie ihn loszuwerden. Oder willst du das etwa auch bestreiten?" Er antwortet nicht und ich fahre seufzend fort. Ich kann ihm nicht verübeln, dass er Klarheit schaffen will, aber es ist ziemlich anstrengend mit ihm, wenn er so verbohrt ist wie im Moment. „Hör zu, denn ich sage das jetzt ein letztes Mal. Ich vertraue Severus, genau wie Dumbledore es getan hat, und daran wirst du nichts ändern können. Er musste den Schwur erfüllen, weil er sonst gestorben wäre. Und da Dumbledore ohnehin schon unheilbar krank war, wäre er in absehbarer Zeit so oder so gestorben, und noch dazu viel qualvoller als durch den Todesfluch."

„Nur weil Snape dir den Kopf verdreht hat, muss ich mich nicht gleich auf seine Seite schlagen. Immerhin hat er Draco geholfen, zu fliehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich mich frage, wieso er diesen Schwur überhaupt eingegangen ist."

Mir steht der Mund offen. Ich hole tief Luft, um ihn nicht als Nächstes reflexartig anzubrüllen. Wüsste ich nicht, wie nahe er und Dumbledore sich waren, wäre meine Geduld bereits verflogen. „Das solltest du wirklich nicht sagen. Glaubst du vielleicht, er hat den Schwur gern abgelegt? Ich denke nicht. Aber als Spion blieb ihm aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach keine andere Wahl. Du weißt, dass seine Tarnung auf dem Spiel steht, wenn er nicht mit den Todessern zieht. Sein Leben hängt davon ab. Außerdem hast du damals innerhalb nur eines Abends einem Mann vertraut, von dem viele jahrelang dachten, er hätte deine Eltern ermordet. Ich glaube, du bist nur so uneinsichtig, weil es dir nicht passt, dass Dumbledore Geheimnisse vor dir hatte. Zu Severus möchte ich eigentlich nichts mehr sagen. Nur noch das: er hat sich an Dumbledores Vorschriften gehalten, um seinen Plan auszuführen. Er hat den Unbrechbaren Schwur erfüllt und getan, was er tun musste. Ich verstehe sogar, dass er Draco nicht dem Ministerium überlassen konnte. Zum einen, weil Voldemort es nicht geduldet hätte. Zum anderen, weil er sich ihm bestimmt verpflichtet fühlt. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht dafür zuständig, Dracos Weste reinzuwaschen. Er hatte Glück, bei seinen Versuchen, Dumbledore zu ermorden, niemanden dauerhaft zu verletzen. Aber bei dem, was derzeit alles passiert, möchte ich nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Du etwa?"

„Dann glaubst du mir endlich?", fragt er und seine Augen funkeln einen Moment vor Aufregung darüber, dass er die ganze Zeit Recht hatte.

„Wenn du davon redest, dass er ein Todesser ist, ja, ich glaube dir. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, Harry. Aber ich musste erst mal wieder mit mir selbst klarkommen. Du willst es vermutlich nicht hören, aber Severus hat mir dabei wirklich geholfen. Durch ihn habe ich wieder Fuß gefasst. Ich weiß jetzt, was wichtig ist. Und das bist du, Ron und seine Familie, meine Eltern und ganz besonders Severus."

Er nickt auffallend langsam mit dem Kopf und wir einigen uns darauf, zum Schloss zurückzukehren, obwohl keiner von uns bereit ist für die unausweichliche Konfrontation mit den anderen. Uns ist klar, dass wir das Geheimnis wahren müssen, wenn wir da weitermachen wollen, wo Dumbledore aufgehört hat. Dass dieses Vorhaben alles andere als leicht werden wird, bekommen wir zu spüren, als wir aus der Ferne die Menschentraube ausmachen, die sich am Fuße des Astronomieturms um seinen Leichnam versammelt hat. Hoch am Himmel über ihnen prangt wie zum Hohn grotesk das Dunkle Mal.

Als wir sie erreichen, spüre ich den Geschmack von Galle in meiner Kehle. Der Aufprall hat Dumbledore sämtliche Knochen gebrochen. Es schmerzt unerwartet, ihn so zu sehen, aber ich glaube, am schlimmsten ist es für Harry und die anderen Lehrer, die ihn am längsten kannten. Sie wissen nichts über den Fluch, mit dem er belegt war, nichts von Severus' Unbrechbarem Schwur für Draco.

Während der Phönix sein wunderschönes Lied beendet und in die Dunkelheit davonfliegt, stimmen fast zur gleichen Zeit Hagrid und Fang ein neues Lied an. Es treibt mir Tränen in die Augen, die ich weder aufhalten kann, noch aufhalten will. Ron löst sich aus der Menge und wir fallen uns in die Arme. Ich bin heilfroh, dass es ihm gut geht. Auch Ginny ist wohlauf, während Neville zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel liegt. Rons älterer Bruder, der wie einige andere für den Orden gekämpft hat, hatte weniger Glück. Er wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen, der auf Seiten der Todesser steht, und wird Zeit seines Lebens die Folgen mit sich herumtragen müssen.

Die Nachricht, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts tot ist, breitet sich in der magischen Welt in Windeseile aus. Zuerst ist es nur ein leises Gemurmel, das bis hin zum stummen Entsetzen reicht, dann füllen etliche Schlagzeilen über Dumbledore den Tagespropheten, die nicht nur geschmacklos sind, sondern auch den Mord an ihm auf taktisch kluge Weise infrage stellen, so dass im Anschluss teilweise gemunkelt wird, er hätte sich selbst vom Astronomieturm in die Tiefe gestürzt, weil er in seinem Glauben an Voldemorts Macht dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Dracos Name wird auf wundersame Weise nicht erwähnt und auch über die Todesser, die an dem Überfall auf die Schule beteiligt waren, wird nur wenig geschrieben. Offenbar traut sich niemand, die Wahrheit zu drucken, oder der Tagesprophet wird längst von Voldemorts Leuten kontrolliert. Möglich wäre auch, dass Gold geflossen ist, um die Wahrheit zu vertuschen. Die einzige Erleichterung, die ich bei all den Ungereimtheiten verspüre, ist die, dass über Severus ebenfalls nichts berichtet wird.

Für die restlichen Wochen bis zum Schuljahresende übernimmt Professor McGonagall die Leitung der Institution, doch ans Lernen denkt keiner mehr. Der Unterricht fällt bis auf Weiteres aus und einige Schüler beschließen, vorzeitig in die großen Ferien zu gehen. Ich bleibe. Meine Freunde und die Erinnerungen an die guten Tage halten mich hier fest. Was danach kommen wird, wissen bislang nur Harry und ich, wobei mein Freund alles andere als begeistert ist, dass Severus Schulleiter werden soll.

Um seine Verfassung nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren, versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen, indem ich ihm gut zurede, dass es nicht so schlimm werden wird. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich auf Severus zu sprechen komme, knurrt er mich ungehalten an. „Mach dir nichts vor. Du solltest am besten wissen, was für ein Lehrer er ist."

Damit hat er nicht ganz Unrecht. Severus war nie ein beliebter Lehrer. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was aus Hogwarts werden wird, wenn Voldemort im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht.

Drei Tage sind seither vergangen und ich habe noch nichts von ihm gehört. Er bleibt, ganz wie er gesagt hat, weiterhin von der Bildfläche verschwunden, seit er mit den anderen Todessern untergetaucht ist. Wo? Drüber kann ich nur spekulieren, vorerst sehe ich jedoch keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu erreichen.

Während der Alltag in Hogwarts nur noch von der bevorstehenden Beerdigung beherrscht wird, beginnen Harry und ich wieder enger zusammenzuwachsen. Dumbledores Tod trifft mich insgesamt gesehen nicht ganz so unvorbereitet wie die meisten hier. Zwar verstört mich der Umstand, dass es so schnell gegangen ist, doch ich beginne auch, das Puzzle zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen und den Dingen einen Grund zu geben. Immerhin hatte er ein langes, erfülltes Leben und ihm ist ein grausamer Tod erspart geblieben.

Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem Horkrux, den Harry und Dumbledore gefunden haben, um eine Fälschung. Wir verbringen jede Minute miteinander, die er nicht mit Ginny Händchen hält, um herauszufinden, was mit dem echten Horkrux geschehen ist. Die Tatsache, dass ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie Dumbledore nicht mehr unter uns weilt, scheint ihm die Augen geöffnet zu haben, wie schnell das Leben vorbei sein kann. Endlich wagt er es, seine Gefühle für Ginny offen zuzugeben. Bis auf ein paar Mitschüler finden sich alle damit ab. Sogar Ron, der bisher noch nie besonders gut mit dem Liebesleben seiner kleinen Schwester umgehen konnte, nimmt es relativ gelassen auf, was größtenteils auf seine eigene Beziehung zu Lavender zurückzuführen ist, die immer absurdere Formen annimmt, wie etwa heimliche Treffen in der Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum bis hin zu romantisch geschmückten Klassenzimmern. Da wir uns alle nach Frieden sehnen, stört sich niemand daran. Die Lehrer sind nachsichtig mit uns wie noch nie. Vielleicht sind sie sogar froh über etwas Ablenkung, um dadurch die Trauer um Dumbledore etwas in den Hintergrund zu stellen.

Wenn ich ungestört bin, verbringe ich trotz des sommerlichen Wetters viele Stunden alleine in der Bibliothek, wo ich mehr über Severus oder die Horkruxe herauszufinden versuche. Ich fühle mich unendlich einsam ohne seine Gesellschaft, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, wie eng wir binnen unserer gemeinsamen Stunden miteinander verwachsen sind. Aber das ist nicht alles, was mich belastet. In Hogwarts wird hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn und Draco geredet und es fällt mir nicht leicht, die Gerüchte, die dadurch entstehen, hinzunehmen. Dann und wann spiele ich im Geiste mit dem Gedanken, zu ihnen zu gehen und ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, was ich natürlich nicht tun kann. Die Zeit des Stillstands, die dem Mord an Dumbledore – oder seinem Freitod, wie viele es nennen – anhaftet, nutze ich, um Informationen über die Vergangenheit meines verschollenen Professors zusammenzutragen, die mir weiterhelfen könnten, wo er sich aufhält. In der Bibliothek von Hogwarts bin ich schon einmal fündig geworden, und ich rechne fest damit, dass ich es wieder werde. Aber das Ergebnis meiner unermüdlichen Suche ist eher enttäuschend. Die Bibliothek zu durchwühlen, bin ich gewohnt, aber noch nie war ich dabei so bekümmert wie jetzt. Bis auf den Artikel, in dem etwas über die Heirat seiner Eltern stand, gibt es keinen Hinweis über seinen Muggelvater. Ich werde also an anderer Stelle suchen müssen.

Manchmal ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich einfach nur dasitze und vor mich hinstarre. Irgendwann schrecke ich hoch und habe feuchte Augen. Dann stürze ich mich wieder wie besessen auf meine Arbeit und muss enttäuscht feststellen, dass ich nicht weiterkomme. Dafür gelingt es mir, von Dumbledore aus der Schulbibliothek verbannte Bücher über Horkruxe in meinen Besitz zu bringen. Sie waren lange Zeit in seinem Büro versteckt, doch nach seinem Tod kann ich sie mit einem Aufrufezauber zu mir holen und an mich nehmen.

Noch bevor mein Triumph versiegt, habe ich den nächsten Geistesblitz. Aus dem Büro von Filch rufe ich Karteikarten und eingelagerte Schulakten zu mir, auf denen sämtliche Schandtaten ehemaliger Schüler sowie deren Geburts- und Herkunftsdaten vermerkt sind. Beim Durchsuchen stoße ich auf eine Adresse, die mich in Erstaunen versetzt. Nachdem ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass die Karten und Akten wieder da sind, wo sie hingehören, lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken und massiere mir die Schläfen. Dann fasse ich einen Entschluss.


	15. Chapter 15

Linger

Kapitel 15

Spinner's End. Das bedeutet, heruntergekommene Backsteinhäuser, wohin man auch sieht. Dass es mich einmal in diese trostlose Gegend, die einst ein blühendes Industrieviertel war, verschlagen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Aber ich bin tatsächlich erfolgreich hierher appariert.

Es ist ein lauer Sommerabend und schon fast dunkel, als ich nach der Adresse suche, die ich in den eingelagerten Akten von Hogwarts ausfindig machen konnte. Da ich nicht weiß, was mich erwartet, ist mir durchaus etwas mulmig zumute. Ich bin mir des Risikos bewusst, das ich eingehe, indem ich mich hier herumdrücke, denn die Todesser haben ihre Spitzel überall. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich Severus unbedingt wiedersehen will, wage ich es. Noch dazu, wo ich Harry bekniet habe, mir seinen Tarnumhang zu leihen, unter dem mich niemand sehen kann. Es hat ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, ihn mir zu geben, doch seine Sorge um meine Sicherheit hat ihn weichgekocht.

Nachdem ich mich eine ganze Weile zwischen den Häuserreihen umgesehen habe, stehe ich schließlich vor meinem Ziel. Zaghaft hebe ich die Hand und klopfe an die Tür. Sie wirkt wie alles drumherum vernachlässigt – als hätte sie schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Andererseits wage ich das in dieser Gegend stark zu bezweifeln.

Während ich warte, schießt mir allerhand Unsinn in den Kopf, der mein Vorhaben unnötig verkompliziert. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich fortschicken wird, denn seine Worte bei unserem Abschied waren eindeutig: _Versteck dich. Hilf Potter. Ich werde untertauchen müssen._ Davon, dass ich nach ihm suchen soll, war nicht die Rede. Aber vielleicht ist er auch längst umgezogen im Laufe der Jahre oder gar nicht da und ich mache mir wieder einmal zu viele Gedanken um nichts. In diesem Fall werde ich unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen und mich abends in den Schlaf weinen müssen. So war es zumindest bis jetzt. Und das wird auch nicht so schnell vorbei sein. Er lässt mir keine Ruhe; sogar jetzt, wo er verschwunden ist, raubt er mir den letzten Nerv.

Das Knarzen der Tür befördert mich unsanft zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie wird einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und ich kann im schwachen Schein der untergehenden Sonne eine mir sehr vertraute Hand mit langen Fingern am Türrahmen sehen. Das zugehörige Gesicht ist durch die Dunkelheit im Raum dahinter kaum zu erkennen. Ein paar Sekunden geschieht gar nichts, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, denn er kann mich unter dem Umhang nicht sehen.

Alles in mir überschlägt sich. Mit dem restlichen Mut, den ich aufbringe, schiebe ich den Tarnumhang von meinem Kopf.

Er schluckt hart und sagt nichts.

Wieder einmal habe ich in seiner Gegenwart das beklemmende Gefühl, mich erklären zu müssen, ohne zu wissen, wo ich anfangen soll. Doch er kommt mir zuvor. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung packt er mich an der Schulter und wirbelt mich ins Innere. Mit einem harten Ruck reißt er den Tarnumhang von meinem Körper, während gleichzeitig die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Ehe ich so richtig weiß, was mit mir geschieht, werde ich mit der Kraft seines Unterarms, der sich horizontal an meine Kehle drückt, gegen eine Mauer gewuchtet. Schon kauert er mit seiner Nasenspitze dicht über mir und sieht mich abwägend an. In einem Raum hinter uns brennt eine Lampe und ich kann endlich die Züge auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen, die alles andere als freundlich wirken. Bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre ich bei diesem Anblick wenn möglich auf Abstand gegangen. Aber nichts ist mehr so, wie es einmal war. Ich verzehre mich nach seinen Lippen, seiner Stimme und seinem sich auf mir windenden Körper, dass ich die Vorsicht dabei vollkommen vergesse.

„Was tust du hier?", fragt er argwöhnisch und es drückt mir bei diesen Worten die Kehle zu, obwohl ich geahnt habe, dass er nicht begeistert sein wird, wenn er mich sieht. Aus Sicht der Vernunft betrachtet war es ein Fehler, mich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Die Ungewissheit, wie es mit uns weitergehen soll, war das Schlimmste Gefühl von allen. Schlimmer noch als Dumbledores Tod.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", gestehe ich offen heraus, schon allein weil ich keine Lust auf Spielchen mit ihm habe und sein Misstrauen nicht noch schüren will. „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Ich habe kaum ausgesprochen, als er sich über mich beugt und mit seinen warmen Händen mein Gesicht umfängt. Seine Strähnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht und ich muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, weil er so verdammt schön aussieht, dass ich am liebsten einfach nur die Arme um ihn schlingen und meinen Kopf in seinem Nacken vergraben würde.

Seine Mundwinkel spielen und sein Atem kribbelt auf meiner Haut. „Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen", sagt er leise, während er mit den Daumen über meine Wangen streicht. Wäre ich nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn anzusehen, würde ich genüsslich die Augen schließen und mich in der Einzigartigkeit dieser unerwarteten Berührung suhlen.

„Dann hättest du mich eben daran hindern müssen", antworte ich, als ich endlich meine Sprache wiederfinde. Es ist die Wahrheit und ich kann den bitteren Zynismus dahinter nicht verbergen. Wenn er tatsächlich gewollt hätte, dass ich ihn nicht finden kann, hätte er einen Weg gefunden, die Akten über seine Schulzeit verschwinden zu lassen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzen seine schwarzen Augen auf, dann legt sich der Hauch eines Lächelns über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. „Immer für eine Überraschung zu haben, nicht wahr?"

Langsam kommen seine Lippen auf meine nieder, drückt sich sein Körper innig gegen meinen. Seine Hände halten mich fest, als würde er mich nie mehr loslassen wollen. Sie sind mir inzwischen so vertraut, dass ich sehnsüchtig nach ihnen alles um mich herum vergesse. Die Wirkung, die er bei den kleinsten Berührungen auf meine Sinne hat, ist überwältigend. Ich spüre nur noch ihn, allgegenwärtig, das Einzige, was jetzt zählt. Sein unverwechselbarer Duft strömt in meine Nase und ich höre das leise Stöhnen, das über seinen Mund seinem wilden Atem entfährt. Meine Hände kommen wie von selbst hervor und vergraben sich in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar. Ohne unseren Kuss, der in Rekordzeit so hitzig wie noch nie geworden ist, zu unterbrechen, bewegen wir uns durch Zeit und Raum, stolpern eine Holztreppe hinauf und landen vor einem Bett, um da weiterzumachen, wo wir das letzte Mal aufgehört haben. Bedächtig lösen wir uns voneinander los und sehen uns im diffusen Licht einer altmodischen Nachttischlampe an. Mehr registriere ich nicht von dem Zimmer, es ist auch nicht wichtig.

„Die Sehnsucht nach dir tat weh, Severus", flüstere ich aufrichtig ergriffen. Es fällt mir schwer, zu glauben, dass ich tatsächlich hier bin, nachdem ich auf meiner endlosen Suche nach ihm fast verzweifelt wäre. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich einfach aus meinen Gedanken zu bannen. Ich konnte es nicht …" Mein Hals verkrampft sich beim Sprechen und es klingt vielleicht albern, aber er hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, wie es um meine Gefühle für ihn steht. Ich bin nicht von so weit hergekommen, um sie ihm vorzuenthalten.

Sein Zeigefinger legt sich beruhigend auf meine Lippen. „Ich weiß. Und jetzt denk nicht mehr daran."

Befreit von den zahllosen Stunden der Ungewissheit fallen wir uns wieder in die Arme, küssen uns und ziehen uns dabei langsam aus, bis er schließlich nackt auf meinem unter ihm dahinschmelzenden Körper liegt. Für geraume Zeit betrachtet er mich stumm und streichelt zärtlich mein Gesicht, meinen Hals und meine Brüste. Ich wüsste nur zu gern, was in ihm vorgeht, traue mich aber nicht, danach zu fragen, um den Moment unseres Wiedersehens in all seiner Perfektion nicht zu zerstören. An dem Verlangen, das in seinen Küssen steckt, kann ich erkennen, wie einsam er gewesen sein muss, denn während ich die ganze Zeit von meinen Freunden umgeben war, hatte er niemanden.

Ermutigt strecke ich den Kopf zu ihm hoch, um ihn so fest wie möglich an mich zu ziehen. Ein weiteres Mal verschmelzen unsere Münder, nur wenig später werde ich mit seiner harten Erregung konfrontiert, die sich beständig und pulsierend gegen meinen Unterleib drückt.

Wir brechen atemlos auseinander. Vorsichtig stemmt er sich hoch und zieht die Stirn kraus. Er hat beim Küssen wieder einmal deutlich Farbe bekommen.

„Du willst es immer noch? Mich?"

Seine Stimme bricht und ich kann das letzte Wort kaum verstehen. Wie kann ein Mann, der nach außen hin so stark und unnahbar scheint, derartige Zärtlichkeit ausstrahlen?

Ich lasse meine Finger bestätigend über seinen bebenden Rücken gleiten. Die Momente, wo es mir gelingt, ihn so weit aus sich herauszulocken, sind rar und außerordentlich kostbar für mich. Sie zeugen von seiner eigenen und zumeist gut verborgenen Unsicherheit, doch auch sie bringen uns einander immer näher. Es rührt mich zutiefst, dass er sich Gedanken darüber macht und sie mit mir teilt.

„Ich will dich, wie nichts sonst auf der Welt", sage ich sanft und erinnere mich an ein Gespräch zwischen uns, das, wie mir vorkommt, eine halbe Ewigkeit zurückliegt. Obwohl er mich mit jeder Faser absolutes Glück fühlen lässt, komme ich mir im Augenblick vor wie jemand, der noch ganz am Anfang seiner Reise steht. Es gibt so viel, das wir gemeinsam erkunden müssen, so viel, das noch vor uns liegt. „Du bist der, der mich zur Frau machen wird, schon vergessen?"

Er atmet tief ein und langsam aus, als würde auch er sich daran erinnern. Die Art und Weise, wie er mich dabei ansieht, ist so wunderschön, dass mir ganz schwindlig wird. Eine Vielzahl Emotionen überschwemmt sein Gesicht, die alle Worte überflüssig machen. Leise murmelt er den Verhütungszauber, küsst mich und bringt uns zusammen, indem er sich in mich schiebt. Ich spüre ein kurzes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib, doch unsere Augen sind bis auf eine Millisekunde eng miteinander verbunden. Das fremde Gefühl, ihn in mir zu haben, raubt mir den Atem. Er füllt mich mit seiner ganzen Länge aus und füllt damit auch das klaffende Loch in meiner Brust, das mich seit seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts begleitet hat. Instinktiv weiß ich, wir sind endlich da angekommen, wo ich die ganze Zeit hinwollte. Seit unserem ersten Kuss hatte ich das unausgesprochene Bedürfnis, in dieser Form der Intimität mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Beide halten wir mit Bedacht einen Moment inne. Doch dann, als er den Kopf senkt und seine vibrierenden Lippen auf meine drückt, gibt es für mich kein Zögern mehr. Ich bin verrückt nach ihm. In meiner Liebe zu ihm kenne ich keine Grenzen mehr. Ich könnte weinen und zugleich die ganze Welt umarmen. Ich will, dass er mir alles von sich gibt, denn was auch immer es ist, das sein Leben kompliziert und ihn zu dem gemacht hat, der er ist, es hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Im Gegenzug bin ich bereit, ihn in all seiner wunderbaren Vollkommenheit in mich aufzunehmen.

Mit den Händen fahre ich die Muskeln seiner Schultern nach und drücke ihn an mich.

Sein leises Stöhnen kommt einem lang unterdrückten Seufzer aus dem Inneren seiner vereinsamten Seele gleich. Begierig danach, ihm dieselbe Geborgenheit zu schenken, die ich bei ihm gefunden habe, krümme ich den Rücken und recke ihm entgegenkommend mein Becken entgegen. Mein Verstand klinkt sich aus und die Realität verschwimmt vor meinen Augen zu einem wahr gewordenen Traum. Indem ich, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, die Beine auseinander spreize, um sie über seinen Schenkeln zusammenzuführen, ermögliche ich es ihm, sich noch tiefer in mir zu begraben. Im selben Moment fängt er an, sich das erste Mal zu bewegen. Quälend langsam, dass es fast wehtut. Das Gefühl ist großartig und absolut unmöglich zu beschreiben. Es stellt alles mir bis dato bekannte in den Schatten. Hitze und Kälte brechen über mich herein und versetzen mein Blut in Wallung. Ich bin unstillbar hungrig nach mehr, mich mit Haut und Haar danach verzehrend, dass er genau so weitermacht und niemals damit aufhört. Zugleich drängen mich meine Empfindungen dazu, gemeinsam mit ihm an der Hand über die Klippe zu springen. Doch so schnell ich auch laufe, kann ich ihn nicht einholen. Er ist mir in so vielem voraus und ich habe ungeheure Angst davor, dass es irgendwann endet. Wird dieses Gefühl der Verschmelzung mit ihm hinterher immer noch bestehen bleiben?

Während unsere Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher und hingebungsvoller werden, bildet sich feiner Schweiß auf seiner Haut, der sich durch meine Finger rinnend in kleinen Perlen in der Kuhle auf seinem Rücken sammelt. Allmählich habe ich meinen Rhythmus gefunden, komme seinem fiebrigen Körper entgegen, verliere mich beim Anblick seiner illustren schwarzen Augen. Ich spüre die an mir zehrenden Zeichen der Anstrengung in meinen ungeübten Muskeln. Dennoch werde ich es nicht müde, ihn an mich zu drücken und anzutreiben, um jede unserer Zellen miteinander zu vereinen. Und dann geschieht das Unausweichliche. Durch seine gezielten Stöße reizt er einen Punkt in meiner Mitte, der mir Flügel wachsen lässt. Frei wie auf den majestätischen Schwingen eines Phönix schwebe ich durch die Luft, steige von warmen Strömungen getragen kreisend immer höher und breche schließlich durch die Wolkendecke, wo sich über mir das satte Blau des endlos weiten Himmels ergießt.

Meines Verstandes und all meiner Kräfte beraubt, registriere ich, wie er mich sacht in seinen zitternden Armen hält. Das kehlige Grollen seiner Stimme, die voller Ekstase meinen Namen sagt, hallt melodisch in meinen Ohren wider. Nurmehr schemenhaft erkenne ich durch meine schweren Lider sein feuchtes, schwarzes Haar, das ungezähmt auf meine Wangen fällt und höre stoßweise seinen unkontrollierten Atem. Er lächelt träge und lehnt den Kopf an meine Stirn. Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen und zwinge mich, sie sogleich wieder zu öffnen, um ihn anzusehen und dieses Bild unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Wir sind wie vom Himmel gefallene Engel, die von Sinnen darum kämpfen, ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden. Doch eigentlich würde ich am liebsten die Zeit zum Stillstand bringen und bis in Ewigkeit alles so lassen, wie es in diesem Augenblick ist. Ich weiß, ich werde nie genug von ihm bekommen.


	16. Chapter 16

'Linger' oder 'Promised'? 'Promised' oder 'Linger'?

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Linger

Kapitel 16

Es ist noch früh am Morgen, doch wir haben schon Stunden mit Kuscheln und Reden verbracht. Der Austausch zwischen uns ist auch bitter nötig, nachdem wir uns in Hogwarts so überstürzt voneinander verabschieden mussten.

Während er im Badezimmer verschwunden ist, sitze ich auf seinem Bett und starre die grauen Wände an, die seit Urzeiten nicht mehr gestrichen wurden. Das Haus in Spinner's End ist heruntergekommen und riecht genau so, wie man sich Häuser dieser Art vorstellt, obwohl es innen sauber und alles ordentlich aufgeräumt ist. Warum er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hat, es zu renovieren, hängt damit zusammen, dass es ihm nichts bedeutet und er viel zu selten hier ist. Das sagt er zumindest. Aber ich vermute, dass noch mehr dahintersteckt. Offenbar verletzt es ihn, an die Zeit zu denken, die er hier während seiner Kindheit verbracht hat. Er scheint sehr wenige oder kaum gute Erinnerungen daran zu haben, denn er spricht nur sehr verhalten darüber, und wenn er es tut, dann wird alles zu einem Rätsel für mich, das ich zu den vielen Mysterien heften kann, die sich um seine _komplizierte_ Vergangenheit ranken. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht den Anschein hat, vermute ich ein bewegtes Leben dahinter, das mit seiner Laufbahn als Todesser zu tun haben könnte. Ich bringe es fast nicht über mich, ihn mit meinen Fragen zu löchern, da die gemeinsame Nacht, die wir verbracht haben, einzigartig war. Fürs Erste beschließe ich daher, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Wenn er will, wird er es mir sagen, wenn nicht, geht es mich streng genommen gar nichts an, da es passiert ist, noch bevor ich geboren wurde.

Die unzählige Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf gehen, machen es mir schwer, mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen und nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten. Am meisten beschäftigt mich folgende Frage: Was kann einen jungen Menschen dazu bringen, sich Voldemort anzuschließen? Müsste einen nicht der gesunde Menschenverstand davor warnen? Wüsste ich nicht wirklich, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat, kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich nicht hier wäre. Wegen Voldemort und seinen Todessern habe ich meine Eltern auf einen anderen Kontinent umgesiedelt. Weit weg von mir, ohne jegliche Erinnerung an mich. Es schmerzt. Aber ich kann nicht riskieren, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, was durch meine Freundschaft zu Harry unweigerlich irgendwann eintreffen würde. Harry selbst ist vom Orden vor einigen Tagen nur mit Mühe und Not heil im Fuchsbau untergebracht worden, wo er bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit bleiben soll. Erst dann, wenn er die magische Spur verliert, die es dem Ministerium ermöglicht, ihn aufzuspüren, können wir uns auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen, um sie zu zerstören und damit Voldemort zu vernichten.

Während der Ausführung der Operation gab es einige Komplikationen, bei denen Harrys Eule Hedwig und Moody, der Auror, getötet wurden. Rons Bruder George kam mit einem zur Hälfte abgetrennten Ohr davon, das er Severus zu verdanken hat. Jedoch handelte es sich bei dem Vorfall um einen fehlgelenkten Fluch, der einen Todesser treffen sollte. Severus hat mir nur das Nötigste dazu gesagt; das Doppelleben belastet ihn. Dafür hat es mich nach dem Vorfall Stunden meines Lebens gekostet, Harry ruhigen Gewissens davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus gewiss nicht die Absicht hatte, George zu töten. Jedenfalls dürfte es interessant werden, wenn ich in den Fuchsbau zurückkehre. Erst wenn ich Harry wiedersehe, kann ich meine Ausführungen bestätigen, die ich von Severus erfahren habe.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kommt, kuschle ich mich zurück in die Kissen und versuche verbissen, nicht mehr an das Durcheinander zu denken, das meine Gedanken aufwirbelt wie ein aufkommender Sturm. Der Anblick seines nackten Körpers, den ich aus den Augenwinkeln erhasche, verschafft mir ein wohliges Gefühl in meinem Unterleib. Er kriecht zu mir unter die Decke und schmiegt sich von hinten an mich. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlt, wirkt so verstörend auf mich, dass ich für einen Moment tatsächlich alles andere vergesse. Seine Haut ist vom Duschen noch leicht feucht und verbreitet den Duft wilder Kräuter in der Luft. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und bette meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Abwesend kreisen meine Fingerspitzen über seine Brustwarzen und scheinen einen stimulierenden Effekt damit auszulösen, der ihm eine Gänsehaut versetzt. Ich merke es erst, als er den Kopf zu mir dreht und mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansieht.

„Wüsste ich nicht genau, dass es wieder einmal um mich geht, würde ich dich nach dem Grund für diesen Blick fragen", bemerkt er sarkastisch.

Mein Gesicht wird puterrot. Die Vertrautheit zwischen uns ist für mich wie selbstverständlich geworden. Erst heute Morgen bin ich mit meiner Hand an seiner Männlichkeit aufgewacht, als wäre es nie anders gewesen; als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, ihn rein zufällig an den unmöglichsten Stellen zu berühren.

„Entschuldige. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so offensichtlich ist." Ich kann einen melancholischen Seufzer nicht verhindern und verlagere meine Hand ein ganzes Stück weiter nach unten auf seinen Bauch, wo sie, sofern sie still liegen bleibt, keine Dummheiten anstellen kann. „Es könnte alles so einfach sein, wenn Voldemort nicht wäre."

„Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel", sagt er kurz angebunden und ich ahne schon am Funkeln seiner Augen, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden will. Doch dann überrascht er mich mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. „Allerdings hätten wir auch ohne ihn jede Menge Probleme zu bewältigen."

Ich stoße ihn spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen an, bevor er näher auf unsere unkonventionelle Beziehung eingehen kann. Jedes Mal, wenn er auf unseren Altersunterschied oder die Tatsache, dass er mein Professor war, anspielt, tut er das so geschickt, dass ich kaum gegen ihn ankomme. Ich denke, er möchte insgeheim sein Gewissen beruhigen, was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann. Streng genommen hatte er wohl nicht die Absicht, mir das Leben zu retten, um mich hinterher zu verderben, ziehe ich ihn scherzhaft auf. Gleich darauf werde ich jedoch wieder ernst. „Harry und ich werden nach den Ferien nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und das zu Ende bringen, was Dumbledore angefangen hat. Vielleicht wird Ron ja auch mit uns kommen, wenn er es schafft, sich von seiner Familie loszureißen. Wir wissen es noch nicht mit Sicherheit. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass wir allzu lang im Fuchsbau bleiben können. Es würde die anderen nur unnötig gefährden."

Damit spreche ich willkürlich eines der Themen an, die mit vielen anderen zusammen einen Großteil meines weiteren Lebenswegs beeinflussen werden. Durch die Entwicklungen, die Voldemorts Handeln nach sich zieht, stehe ich unweigerlich an einem Punkt, der alles, was ich mir in den vergangenen Jahren aufgebaut habe, über den Haufen wirft. Meine schulische Karriere, meine berufliche Zukunft in der magischen Welt, die Sicherheit meiner Eltern im Exil. Immerhin habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie ein geordnetes Leben führen können, wohingegen ich vor dem Nichts stehe. Ein kompletter Neuanfang mit ungewissem Ausgang für die Zukunft. Willkommen mitten im Leben, Hermine.

„Das war der Plan. Ihr könnt nicht in Hogwarts bleiben", sagt er trocken, wobei sich seine Züge dramatisch verhärten, als würde er befürchten, dass wir uns gegen Dumbledores Willen auflehnen könnten.

„Das wissen wir", entgegne ich wie beiläufig und werde von einer eigentümlichen Traurigkeit erfasst, die mich von innen heraus frösteln lässt. Davon, dass wir nicht einmal wissen, wo wir mit unserer Suche beginnen, geschweige denn, wo wir wohnen sollen, rede ich erst gar nicht. „Aber Hogwarts war nicht irgendeine Schule für uns. Es war unser aller Zuhause. Und nicht nur das, Severus. Ich habe dich gerade erst gefunden und will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren."

Seine Kiefer arbeiten angespannt und es dauert, ehe er zu einer Antwort bereit ist. „So sehr ich dich vor dieser Enttäuschung bewahren möchte, wird uns dieser Weg nicht erspart bleiben." Er blinzelt. Dann nimmt er die Hand hervor und streicht mir eine verirrte Locke hinters Ohr. „Ich will dir nichts vormachen, Hermine, aber ich kann nicht mit dir gehen."

Erstaunt sackt mir die Kinnlade nach unten. In den vergangenen Tagen ist viel passiert und ich musste ähnliche Diskussionen bereits mit Harry und Ron führen. Aber damit hätte ich nicht einmal im Traum gerechnet. „Du würdest, wenn du könntest?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ja. Von all den Fehlern, die ich begangen habe, wäre es der, den ich am wenigsten bereuen müsste."

Unweigerlich stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und ich drücke ihm zum Dank dafür einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Fürs Erste bin ich zufriedengestellt und kann damit fortfahren, ihm alles zu berichten, was er nach seiner Flucht von Hogwarts verpasst hat. Als ich ihn daraufhin frage, was die letzten Schritte waren, die er mit Dumbledore besprochen hat, ernte ich jedoch wieder nur Zurückhaltung. Es ist frustrierend, wenn er das tut. Einerseits glaube ich, will er über jede Situation erhaben sein, andererseits macht er sich selbst das Leben schwer, indem er so abweisend reagiert.

Um die Situation aufzulockern, fange ich an, ihm von dem Horkrux zu erzählen, den Harry und Dumbledore aus der Höhle bergen konnten und schließe resigniert mit den Worten, dass es sich dabei um eine Fälschung handelt. „Wir haben nur einen Zettel in dem Medaillon gefunden, auf dem ein Namenskürzel steht. Aber wo der echte Horkrux ist, wissen wir nicht."

Severus versteift sich merklich neben mir. „Das ist es, was ihr tun sollt? Ihr sollt Horkruxe finden?"

Jetzt muss ich verblüfft blinzeln. Mir dämmert, dass seine Zurückhaltung nicht von ungefähr kommt. „Wieso fragst du das? Hat Dumbledore dir nichts davon erzählt?"

Wie in Zeitlupe schüttelt er den Kopf und ich kann unweigerlich sehen, dass er sich Mühe gibt, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl seine Atmung schneller geht.

„Aber wieso nicht? Ich meine, ihr habt erfolgreich seinen eigenen Mord geplant, und, wie es scheint, noch so einige andere Dinge. Sollte er dir da nicht ein paar nützliche Informationen hinterlassen haben?"

Er bedenkt mich mit einem skeptischen Schnauben. „Das ist ein interessanter Blickwinkel, nur leider entspricht er nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er mit Potter plant. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wieso. Es ist nämlich, gelinde gesagt, glatter Wahnsinn, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Ich fühle mich irgendwie unwohl, als er das von sich gibt. Nicht nur, weil er ein Experte ist, wenn es um die dunklen Künste geht, er wirkt auch sehr aufgebracht. Ich habe mir selbst schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie wir es anstellen sollen, diese Horkruxe zu finden. Sie könnten überall versteckt sein – oder in jedem nur erdenklichen Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten.

„Hör zu, Severus", sage ich energisch, da ich es satt habe, wie Harry zu Dumbledores Marionette zu werden und sich von ihm an der Nase herumführen zu lassen. „Das einzig Sinnvolle, das mir im Moment einfällt, sind die wenigen Hinweise, die er uns hinterlassen hat. Voldemort war ein Sammler bedeutender magischer Artefakte. Er hat sich besondere Gegenstände ausgesucht, um sie in Horkruxe zu verwandeln. Aber, und das ist wirklich absurd, zu allem Überfluss hat er auch noch seine Schlange zu einem gemacht. Wenn es also irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie zu beseitigen, sollten wir es schnellstmöglich tun."

„Nagini, ein Horkrux?"

„Dumbledore war überzeugt davon, Harry hat es mir gesagt."

„Und hat _Harry_ auch eine Idee, wie wir sie unauffällig beseitigen sollen?"

Die überzogene Betonung auf dem Namen meines besten Freundes behagt mir genauso wenig wie alles andere, doch ich ignoriere es. „Wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts darüber. Aber ich hab alle Bücher über Horkruxe aus Dumbledores Büro mitgehen lassen, die ich kriegen konnte. Und ich habe sie auch schon gelesen und ein paar wichtige Hinweise darin gefunden."

„Das sollte mich jetzt eigentlich nicht überraschen", murmelt er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Wie dem auch sei", fahre ich unbehelligt fort, bevor er anfangen kann, mich zu belehren, „es gibt noch was, das du wissen solltest. Das Schwert von Gryffindor ist mit dem Gift eines Basilisken getränkt, das wiederum dazu in der Lage ist, Horkruxe zu zerstören. Wenn du an Tom Riddles Tagebuch denkst, weißt du, was ich meine."

„Also auch ein Horkrux, verstehe. Und weiter?"

„Dumbledore hat das Schwert Harry vermacht. Der Zaubereiminister war persönlich im Fuchsbau, um seinen Nachruf zu verlesen. Aber das Schwert ist unauffindbar. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend weg."

Für einige Sekunden wird es still, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nicht ganz, denn rein zufällig ist das Schwert hier", sagt er mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Es ist wie so oft nicht leicht für mich, mein Erstaunen vor ihm zu verbergen, wenn er direkt heraus mit mir spricht, ohne etwas zurückzuhalten; etwas, das früher ohnehin undenkbar gewesen wäre. „Albus hat es mir gegeben, damit niemand es findet. Außerdem liegt eine exakte Nachbildung davon im Verlies von Bellatrix Lestrange in Gringotts."

Warum das so ist, brauche ich gar nicht erst zu fragen. Voldemorts Sammelleidenschaft hätte kein Verständnis dafür, dass ihm dieses Objekt entgeht. Außerdem gibt es auch so schon genug, das mir den Kopf zerbricht. „Du? Du hast das Schwert von Gryffindor?" Tja, was sagt man dazu – ein Slytherin im Besitz des Schwerts von Gryffindor, das wir so dringend brauchen. Hätte Voldemort persönlich an die Haustür geklopft, ich glaube, ich wäre in diesem Moment nicht mehr darüber erschrocken.

„Ja, ich habe das Schwert", bestätigt er eher gelangweilt als erfreut.

„Aber du bist ein Slytherin, oder nicht?", deute ich vorsichtig an, obwohl es lächerlich ist. Ich kann unser Glück noch immer nicht fassen.

„Man könnte meinen, das sei allgemein hin bekannt", gibt er steif zurück.

„Dann bin ich wohl nicht die Einzige, die für Überraschungen gut ist. Das wird mir Harry niemals glauben!"

Am liebsten würde ich ihn dafür abknutschen, aber ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht fertig sind. Unsere einzige Chance, den Krieg gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen, sehe ich darin, so eng wie möglich mit Severus zusammenzuarbeiten, denn er hat ohne Zweifel die meiste Erfahrung im Umgang mit Voldemort. Und da es gerade so gut läuft, muss ich jede Gelegenheit, die ich kriegen kann, nutzen, um meinen wichtigsten Informanten weichzukochen.

Erst viele Minuten später, als mir nichts mehr einfällt, das wir zu diesem Thema besprechen könnten, erlaube ich es mir, mich zu entspannen und zum vergnüglicheren Teil des Vormittags überzugehen. Ich hebe mein Bein und schlinge es um seine Hüfte. Bereitwillig rollt er sich auf den Rücken und zieht mich mit sich, so dass ich auf ihm liege. Ich verliere keine Zeit, meine Finger in seinem unordentlichen, noch immer feuchtem Haar zu versenken und meine Lippen auf seine zu drücken. Genüsslich küsse ich ihn zuerst auf den Mund, ehe ich meine Zunge hervor gleiten lasse und meine Erkundungstour im Inneren seiner Mundhöhle fortsetze, um jeden Zentimeter davon zu streicheln. Ich höre sein mir vertrautes Stöhnen und werde übermütiger. Nach unserer letzten Nacht ist es naheliegend, dass ich an dieses Erlebnis anknüpfen will, mit dem er mir sozusagen die Sterne vom Himmel geholt hat. Ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen und jede einzelne Minute davon auskosten. Vorsichtig lasse ich meine Hand zwischen unsere Körper wandern und umfasse seinen harten Schaft. Erneut stöhnt er auf, doch diesmal klingt es vielmehr wie ein erwartungsvolles, dumpfes Grollen.

Obwohl sich unsere Münder nie wirklich voneinander trennen, gelingt es mir, ihm zu sagen, wie viel mir seine Offenheit bedeutet. Früher wäre es undenkbar gewesen, mich ihm auf diese Weise anzuvertrauen. Doch jetzt ist es ein Leichtes für mich, mich gehenzulassen. Ich setze mich auf seinen aufrechten Penis und versenke ihn wollüstig in meinem feuchten Unterleib. Mühelos gleitet er in mich hinein. Die Hitze steigt mir zu Kopf und ich unterbreche unsere Küsse kurz, um ihn anzusehen. Ich kann nicht anders: die Begierde auf seinen Zügen treibt mich immer mehr an. Meine Finger streichen ihm die langen Strähnen zurück. Ich will in den vollen Genuss kommen, sein Gesicht unter mir zu haben und lege so viel Gefühl in die Berührung, wie mir möglich ist. Erst dann lasse ich mich wieder von meiner Leidenschaft hinreißen und konzentriere mich nur noch auf unsere eng miteinander verbundenen Unterleiber, deren Bewegungen sofort eins werden.

xxx

Charity Burbage wird vermisst und ich kann mir auch denken, wieso. Sie ist an Hogwarts Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, eines der Fächer, die nicht besonders populär sind und das nur von wenigen Schülern besucht wird.

Wir liegen Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer, als uns die Nachricht im Tagespropheten auffällt. Mir stockt vor Bestürzung der Atem und ich kann spüren, dass es Severus genauso geht. Zweifellos denkt er dasselbe wie ich darüber.

„Das ist krank, Severus", flüstere ich mit erstickter Stimme. „Diese Frau hat ihm nie etwas getan."

„Ich weiß", ist alles, was er dazu sagt. Er macht sich von mir frei, steht auf und geht in die Küche.

Irritiert beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und starre ihm nach. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich empfinde, aber es ist fast so, als würde er es nicht über sich bringen, darüber zu reden. Noch bevor ich weiß, was ich tue, befinde ich mich auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Er steht am Waschbecken und hält ein Glas unter den kalten Wasserstrahl. Ich nehme es ihm ab, stelle es beiseite und drehe das Wasser ab. So sanft ich kann, lege ich meine Arme um seine Hüften und drücke mich an ihn. „Was ist los, Severus?"

„Den Schwur, den ich leisten musste, um nicht aufzufliegen, hatte ich in erster Linie Bellatrix und Narcissa zu verdanken. Es war nicht seine Idee. Aber er wird mich testen, um zu sehen, ob Draco seine Aufgabe aus freien Stücken erfüllt hat. Der Junge ist so oder so schon am Ende", sagt er schlicht und verstummt wieder. Doch er muss gar nicht weiter reden. Alles, was ich über den Imperius gelernt habe, schlägt mit voller Wucht auf mich ein. Sollte Voldemort auch nur ansatzweise die Vermutung haben, dass Severus seine Finger im Spiel hatte, könnte es ungemütlich für ihn und Draco werden.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, aber mir nie gesagt, ob er davon erfahren hat und ob dieser Vorfall Konsequenzen für dich hatte. Ich bin nicht blöd, Severus. Wenn es das ist, was dahintersteckt, habe ich ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen."

Als er nicht antwortet, wird mir ganz mulmig zumute. Bin ich etwa dafür verantwortlich, dass ihm die Hände gebunden sind? Hätte er es nicht riskiert, mich zu retten, wäre Voldemort vielleicht gar nicht versucht, seine Loyalität auf die Probe zu stellen.

Bevor ich einen Schritt weitergehen und mich von meinen Vorwürfen zermalmen lassen kann, nimmt er mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und zwingt mich auf eigentümliche Weise, ihn anzusehen. „Du weißt, dass das eine mit dem anderen nichts zu tun hat." Die Eindringlichkeit, mit der mich seine schwarzen Augen durchlöchern, lässt mir keine andere Wahl und ich nicke ungewollt. „Die Tatsache, dass das passiert ist, die Menschen, die er verschleppt und alles andere, was in Hogwarts geschehen ist, hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun."

Seine Finger wandern zu meinem Nacken und er zieht mich zu sich heran, um mich zu küssen. Sanft treffen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Doch dann schiebt sich seine Zunge in meinen Mund und wird fordernder, presst sich sein Körper innig gegen meinen. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, an nichts anderes mehr zu denken. Bloß noch an ihn und die Berührungen, die er mir schenkt, das wilde Schlagen unserer Herzen und den Geruch seines Haars, als ich meine Fäuste darin vergrabe, um mich von meinen Fehlern loszulösen und bei ihm den Halt zu finden, den ich brauche.

Schließlich spüre ich, wie seine Hände meinen Po umfangen. Er hebt mich hoch und ich zögere nicht, meine Beine um ihn zu wickeln und unsere Küsse noch mehr zu intensivieren. Wie auf Wolken schwebend, werde ich aus der Küche getragen und in das Wohnzimmer, wo er mich auf das Sofa niederlegt und mich unter sich begräbt. Ich weiß kaum, was in ihn gefahren ist, dass er so plötzlich unserem beiderseitigen Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Zuneigung nachgibt; es gab mal eine Zeit, zu der mich das immerwährende Gefühl begleitet hat, ihm nicht gewachsen zu sein. Seltsamerweise kehrt es in eben diesem Augenblick zurück. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er mich, so wie jetzt, zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch liebevoll und mit diesem schmerzhaft gezügelten Verlangen im Blick ansieht, ist es um mich geschehen. Nichts auf der Welt ist schöner, so seltsam das vielleicht auch klingt.


	17. Chapter 17

Linger

Kapitel 17

Halb aufeinander, halb nebeneinander liegen wir auf seinem alten, schäbigen Sofa.

Der sich mir darbietende Anblick meines friedlich schlummernden Professors entlockt mir unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühle, während ich ihn minutenlang einfach nur ansehe. Ich kann nicht anders. Ganz besonders, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hat und seine Mimik nicht annähernd so angespannt ist, wie gewöhnlich. Fast glaube ich, er ist eingeschlafen. Sein Atem geht ruhig, warm und prickelnd trifft er auf meine Haut. Je länger ich ihn betrachte, desto schwerer fällt es mir, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen und ich lasse zu, dass sich ein breites Grinsen über mein Gesicht legt, wenn ich daran denke, was meine Freunde oder seine Kollegen zu unserer heimlichen Liaison sagen würden. Dennoch komme ich nicht umhin, mich unmittelbar darauf wieder von meinen Sorgen in die Gegenwart zurückbefördern zu lassen. Sie vertreiben mein Grinsen und so ringe ich mich zu einem dankbaren Lächeln durch. Dann stemme ich meinen Oberkörper hoch und nähere mich vorsichtig mit meiner Nase der seinen, weil ich sehen will, ob er wach ist. Falls nicht, muss ich mich zurückhalten. Er braucht diese Momente der Ruhe und seinen Schlaf, obwohl er es selbstverständlich abstreiten würde.

Als ich einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen drücke, blinzelt er und ich bereue es fast, ihn gestört zu haben. Aber nur kurz, denn schon kommen seine Hände hervor und umfangen mein Gesicht. „Und? Gefällt dir, was du gesehen hast?"

„Ich wusste es! Du hast die ganze Zeit still dagelegen und nur so getan, als ob du schlafen würdest."

„Ich habe es vermutet", gibt er schulterzuckend zu, was für einen Spion schon mal ziemlich aufrichtig klingt. Er zieht sanft die Mundwinkel nach oben und ein Funkeln huscht über seine schwarzen Augen. „Wenigstens sind wir jetzt quitt."

„Schuft." Ich hätte es mir ja eigentlich denken können, schießt es mir in den Kopf, dass er mich bei jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit ebenso beobachtet, wie ich ihn.

„Du könntest es als Kompliment auffassen", merkt er lakonisch an. „Immerhin hast du es als einzige Schülerin geschafft, mein Interesse zu wecken."

Die Art und Weise, wie er mich betrachtet, jagt stimulierende Blitze durch meinen Unterleib, so dass ich ihm nicht böse sein kann, wenn er das zur Sprache bringt. Es ist vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich, aber irgendwie gehört es langsam dazu, dass wir uns gegenseitig necken, um dem Ernst der Situation die Stirn zu bieten. Kleinigkeiten, wie ein paar lockere Gesten oder Bemerkungen, tragen dazu bei, uns die Stunden zu versüßen, bevor wir wieder getrennter Wege gehen müssen.

Erstaunlicherweise überrascht er mich jedes Mal wieder mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er scheint all die kleinen Reaktionen meines Körpers zu spüren, denn er zieht mich zu sich herab und ich rolle mich auf ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Sobald unsere nackten Körper so eng beieinander liegen, ist mir, als würden sie ganz von allein miteinander verschmelzen wie Wachs, das in der Sonne gelegen hat. Noch immer ist das Gefühl, seine bloße Haut zu spüren, unbeschreiblich.

Nachdem wir ein weiteres Mal nicht voneinander loskommen, müssen wir uns fast zwingen, das Sofa zu verlassen. Wir brauchen beide wieder einen klaren Kopf und müssen besprechen, wie es weitergehen soll. Außerdem warten Harry und die Weasleys auf mich. Daher kann ich nicht riskieren, zu lange fort zu sein. Daran, was geschehen würde, wenn Harry die Ausreden ausgehen, warum ich fortgegangen bin, wage ich nicht zu denken.

In der Melancholie des bevorstehenden Abschieds verbringen wir den restlichen Tag bis zum Abend so, wie wir ihn begonnen haben: wir reden, kuscheln und tauschen Informationen aus, wie etwa die Vorgänge des Tagesablaufs in Hogwarts, die er verpasst hat, bis hin zu Dumbledores Beerdigung. Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich von seiner Reaktion diesbezüglich halten soll und nehme sie eher verhalten wahr. Doch kaum fällt der Name unseres verstorbenen Schulleiters, bilde ich mir ein, eine merkwürdige Anspannung in seiner Stimmlage zu vernehmen. Mir ist nach wie vor nicht klar, wie ich das Verhältnis, das die beiden zueinander hatten, einordnen soll, weshalb ich immer nur sehr zögerlich auf ihn zu sprechen komme. Und dann ist da immer noch seine Vergangenheit, von der ich so gut wie nichts weiß, obwohl sie ihn wie so Vieles nie ganz loszulassen scheint. Denn dass da etwas ist, daran habe ich nicht die geringsten Zweifel.

Als es dann soweit ist, liegen wir uns schweigend in den Armen. Es tut weh, gehen zu müssen und ihn zurückzulassen. Wie wird er sich fühlen, wenn ich weg bin und er wieder ganz allein in diesem Haus sitzt? Er hat mir gesagt, dass er hin und wieder auf Malfoy Manor erwartet wird, wo Voldemort und seine Spießgesellen auf ihn warten, womit ich mich nicht gerade besser fühle. Gerade deshalb, weil ich weiß, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Die nächsten Monate wird er ausnahmslos in Hogwarts verbringen; einem Hogwarts, das nicht wiederzuerkennen sein wird. Mein einziger Hoffnungsschimmer ist der, dass es ihm vielleicht gelingt, sich an Weihnachten für ein paar Stunden davonzustehlen. Es ist die vorerst einzige Aussicht, die ich habe, ihn wiederzusehen.

xxx

„Und?" Harry sieht mich derart erwartungsvoll und neugierig an, dass ich erst mal nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll.

In meiner Unsicherheit greife ich in meine Jackentasche und hole den zusammengeknüllten Tarnumhang daraus hervor. Ich halte ihn ihm hin. „Hier."

Er nimmt ihn entgegen, nicht ohne seine Brauen in der Mitte zusammenzuziehen.

Wir sitzen auf seinem Bett in Rons Zimmer, sorgsam darauf bedacht, wachsam zu sein, damit niemand unser bevorstehendes Gespräch belauscht, was in einem überfüllten Haus wie dem Fuchsbau gar nicht so einfach ist. Privatsphäre kommt hier einer seltenen Rarität gleich. Ob Harry mich deshalb so intensiv mustert? Er weiß, dass ich bei Severus war und will bestimmt etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Wie er lebt, was er tut, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist …

Wie aus heiterem Himmel muss ich an meine getötete Mitschülerin und die Muggelkundelehrerin denken, deren Verbleib wie auch ihr Schicksal absolut ungewiss ist. Ich fühle mich schrecklich deswegen.

„Wenn du etwas über Severus wissen willst, Fehlanzeige. Das geht dich nichts an", stelle ich sofort klar.

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ihn in Schutz zu nehmen?" Ich stiere ihn warnend an und er hebt die Hände in die Luft, um meine funkensprühenden Augen zu entwaffnen. „Schon gut."

Aber im Grunde genommen ist gar nichts gut. Ich bin unschlüssig, ob meine Haltung ihm gegenüber gerechtfertigt ist. Immerhin waren wir all die Jahre unzertrennlich.

Die Enttäuschung über meine Zurückhaltung auf dem Gesicht meines Freundes wird immer deutlicher. Da fällt mir was ein. Ich öffne meine kleine Handtasche, die ich im Zuge der Umsiedlung meiner Eltern auf einen anderen Kontinent mit einem Ausdehnungszauber versehen und mit nützlichem Krimskrams bestückt habe, und hole das Schwert von Gryffindor daraus hervor. Entgeistert starrt er erst das Schwert an wie eines der Weltwunder, dann mich.

„Wie bist du da ran gekommen?"

Ich zucke die Achseln. „Rate."

Er nimmt das Schwert in die Hand und betrachtet es mit großen Augen. Derweil nutze ich die Gelegenheit und erzähle ihm alles, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte – alles, das möglichst wenig mit Severus selbst zu tun hat.

Einer der Gründe, warum ich nicht will, dass Harry zu viele Fragen über ihn stellt, ist nicht der, dass ich versehentlich intime Details über uns ausplaudern könnte, die seine Kuriosität nur noch beflügeln könnten. Vielmehr macht mir noch immer der Vertrauensbruch zu schaffen; die Tatsache, dass er schnurstracks zu Dumbledore gegangen ist und mich verraten hat. Nur zu gerne sähe ich es, wenn die beiden wichtigsten Männer in meinem Leben endlich aufeinander zugehen und die alten Streitereien begraben würden. Doch ich brauche mir nichts vormachen: Eher läuft Bellatrix Lestrange zum Orden des Phönix über, als dass die beiden sich die Hände schütteln.

Der Alltag im Haus der Weasleys unterscheidet sich deutlich von dem in Spinner's End. Manchmal denke ich, eine gesunde Mischung von beidem wäre genau das Richtige. Nicht zu viel Trubel, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Hin und wieder etwas mehr Feingefühl wäre ganz nett, denn jedes Mal, wenn Molly mich ansieht, kommt es mir vor, als wäre ich wieder in Hogwarts und meinen Lehrern ausgeliefert, die ganz wild darauf sind, mir irgendetwas aus der Nase zu ziehen – seien es nun Dinge, die sie etwas angehen oder nicht.

Unterdes fangen wir an, an den Horkruxen zu arbeiten, die wir finden müssen. Mithilfe der Bücher aus Dumbledores Büro und dem Schwert von Severus sind wir ein großes Stück weiter gekommen. Allerdings treiben mich die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für Bill und Fleur in den Wahnsinn, so dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, von hier wegzukommen. Hin und wieder ist Harry dazu geneigt, die Sache ganz allein anzugehen, aber das lassen Ron und ich nicht zu. Wir bewachen ihn mit Argusaugen, denn nichts wäre schlimmer, als wenn er jetzt die Nerven verliert und auf eigene Faust loszieht. In Momenten wie diesen bin ich froh, Ron an meiner Seite zu wissen. Irgendwie schafft er es, einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Harry auszuüben, den ich ihm mit all meinen eigenen Sorgen offensichtlich nicht geben kann.

Inmitten des ganzen Desasters bemühe ich mich um Haltung, vor allem, da auch Viktor Krum zu der Hochzeit eingeladen ist und ich ihm zeigen möchte, dass ich nur ein freundschaftliches Interesse an ihm habe. Je eher wir die Horkruxe finden, desto besser für uns alle. Deshalb bereite ich stillschweigend alles für den Ernstfall vor. Mir ist, als würden meine Eingeweide zu mir sprechen und mir sagen, dass bald der Zeitpunkt für den Aufbruch kommt. Alles andere wäre für die, die zu uns halten, zu gefährlich – Rons Familie insbesondere.

Uns dreien ist es mehr oder weniger schon seit Dumbledores Beerdigung klar. Trotzdem geht alles schief und ehe wir uns versehen, sind wir auf der Flucht und tauchen notgedrungen im Grimmauldplatz unter, dem einzigen, halbwegs sicheren Zufluchtsort, der uns bleibt. Auch dort entpuppt sich unser Leben wie eine einzige Farce. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen gestaltet sich verdammt schwierig und zäh, da wir kaum brauchbare Hinweise haben. Abgesehen davon, dass wir herausfinden, was es mit dem gefälschten Medaillon auf sich hat, das Harry von seinem Ausflug mit Dumbledore mitgebracht hat, passiert kaum etwas Nennenswertes. Immer wieder geraten wir aneinander und streiten uns wegen Nichtigkeiten. Ron vermisst seine Familie, Harry Dumbledores Ratschlage und ich die schützenden Arme meines Professors.

Je länger wir uns in Sirius' altem Haus aufhalten, umso verfahrener kommt mir alles vor. Unser einziger Lichtblick in diesen dunklen, einsamen Stunden, ist Kreacher, Harrys Elf, den er zusammen mit dem Grimmauldplatz von Sirius geerbt hat. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten sorgt er für etwas Abwechslung, indem er sich als nützlicher Informant erweist und sogar anfängt, im Haushalt zu helfen und für uns zu kochen. Natürlich nicht ganz ohne Grund, denn er ist erst bereit, sich uns zu öffnen, nachdem Harry ihm das Medaillon seines ehemaligen Herrn überlassen hat, das nichts anderes ist, als der aus der Höhle geborgene, gefälschte Horkrux. Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, war es eine glänzende Idee. Wir alle können etwas Ablenkung gut gebrauchen. Außerdem ist es schön, mit anzusehen, wie sich Kreacher über das Geschenk freut.

Die Tage vergehen mit Rätselraten (wortwörtlich, denn mehr ist es nicht, das wir bezüglich unserer Aufgabe tun können), kurzen Besuchen von Remus Lupin, der uns auf dem Laufenden hält, und unzähligen Stunden des Schweigens, bis irgendwann Kreacher und Dobby zankend auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. Sie sind nicht allein, im Schlepptau haben sie Mundungus Fletcher, der zwar für den Orden gearbeitet hat, sich obendrein jedoch die Zeit damit vertrieben hat, Stück für Stück Gegenstände von Harrys Erbe zu verticken. Ein Gutes hat die Sache, denn so erfahren wir auch, wo sich der echte Horkrux verbirgt: in den Händen von Dolores Umbridge, deren Bekanntschaft wir in unserem fünften Schuljahr lieber vermieden hätten. Wenigstens können wir jetzt endlich anfangen, uns Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es weitergehen soll.

Die nächste Katastrophe lässt nicht allzu lange auf sich warten und bricht in Form eines Zeitungsartikels über uns herein, der sowohl Harry als auch Ron schwer zu schaffen macht. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, meine Gefühle zu beschreiben, die mich beim Anblick des Konterfeis meines geliebten Professors überkommen. Der Gedanke, wie Severus, von Voldemort dazu genötigt, einen Termin beim Fotografen durchsteht, damit dieser ein Bild für den Tagespropheten ablichten kann, treibt mir die Galle in den Mund. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich Harry bereits vorgewarnt habe, was auf Hogwarts zukommt. Im Gegensatz zu Ron, der sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen will, fängt er sich erstaunlich schnell wieder.

 _Snape als Schulleiter, zusammen mit anderen Todessern in Hogwarts! Was, wenn die Ginny was antun werden?_

Ich höre Rons Stimme selbst in meinen Träumen noch, die mir Nacht für Nacht von einer inneren Unruhe geplagt, den Schlaf rauben. Ein weiterer Tiefschlag, der uns ereilt, ist der, dass wir nach unserem Versuch, das Medaillon aus dem Zaubereiministerium zu stehlen, nicht in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren können und damit mehr oder weniger ohne Dach auf dem Kopf dastehen. Nur mit knapper Not ist es uns gelungen, den echten Horkrux aus den Klauen von Dolores Umbridge zu befreien und ihn zu zerstören.

Wir ziehen weiter, von einem Ort zum nächsten, in der steten Hoffnung, dass sich unsere Spur im kalten Herbstwind verliert. Irgendwo zwischen Realität und Wirklichkeit fange ich an, mich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass Harry, Ron und ich die einzigen, noch lebenden Menschen im Teil dieses mir unbekannten Landstrichs sind. Wir rücken enger zusammen und am nächsten Tag wieder weiter auseinander denn je, werden unvorsichtiger und mit jeder verstrichenen Woche verzweifelter.

Dann, eines schönen Tages, unterläuft mir ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde das Richtige tun, indem ich Ron im Beweis meines Vertrauens zu ihm über mich und Severus einweihe. Aber ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht. Er wird wütend und rennt schimpfend aus dem Zelt. Nicht mal Harry gelingt es, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Bleib bloß weg von mir, Harry. Du hast davon gewusst und nichts dagegen getan, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich diesem alten Sack an den Hals zu werfen, der mit den Todessern zieht und die Verantwortung für die Foltermethoden in Hogwarts trägt!"

Vor Schreck steht mir der Mund offen. Severus die Schuld an dem Verhalten seiner Kollegen zuzuweisen, bringe ich aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht über mich.

„Ron, hör auf damit! Du weißt genau, wie der unbrechbare Schwur funktioniert. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach denn tun sollen?", brüllt Harry zurück.

„Er hat recht", schalte ich mich zu seiner Verteidigung ein, komme aber nicht weiter zu Wort.

„Verzieht euch! Alle beide."

„Ron", setzt Harry erneut an, als dieser auf und davon marschiert.

„Wo willst du hin? Ron, komm zurück!" Am Rande unserer eingerichteten Schutzzone, die von den stärksten Zaubern begrenzt wird, die ich kenne, verliere ich ihn in der Dunkelheit aus den Augen. Ich höre unweit von mir, wie er disappariert und starre ins Nichts hinein, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll.

Verdammt! Er ist einfach weg.

Ja, ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass er verschwunden ist, obwohl es blanker Irrsinn ist. Oder etwa nicht? War es zu viel verlangt, von ihm zu erwarten, dass er mich versteht? Schließlich habe ich ja auch Verständnis für seine Sorgen aufgebracht und getan, was ich konnte, damit wir am Leben bleiben.

Verdammt noch mal! Vielleicht verliere ich allmählich den Verstand. Als es ihm nach dem Unfall, der nach unserer Flucht aus dem Zaubereiministerium beim Disapparieren passiert ist, langsam besser ging, dachte ich wirklich, wir hätten das Gröbste überstanden.

Unerwartet legt Harry den Arm um mich und ich sinke gegen seine Brust und lasse meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagt er leise.

Ein schauderhaftes Schluchzen kämpft sich nach oben durch. „Was, wenn er jemandem von Severus und mir erzählt?"

„Das solltest du nicht mal denken. Er ist verletzt, weil er sich um dich sorgt, aber so was würde er niemals wagen."

Seine Worte trösten mich kaum. Wir sind irgendwo mitten in der Pampas gelandet und hausen wie Ausgestoßene in einem Zelt im Wald, das ich den Tiefen meiner verzauberten Handtasche entnommen habe, wo ich es während meiner Vorbereitungen mit allem möglichen Krimskrams hineingestopft habe. Noch dazu sind wir ganz auf uns allein gestellt. Ich habe Severus seit Monaten nicht gesehen und mir gefällt gar nicht, was ich über die Vorgänge in Hogwarts gehört habe. Unsere einzigen Informationsquellen sind ein Radio und alte Zeitungen, die wir hin und wieder ergattern können, sobald wir uns darum bemühen, unsere Vorräte aufzustocken. Nebenbei bemerkt, selbst das ist kein leichtes Unterfangen, da wir zu den meistgesuchten Personen der ganzen Welt erklärt wurden. Und das alles nur wegen diesem verfluchten Voldemort.

Nachdem wir zurück ins Zelt gegangen sind, rolle ich mich auf meinem Feldbett zu einer erbärmlichen Kugel zusammen und heule hemmungslos wie ein Schlosshund. Jeder, der behauptet, es wäre befreiend, hin und wieder diesem Drang nachzugeben, ist entweder ein Vollidiot oder ein abscheulicher Lügner. Es hilft mir kein bisschen weiter. Schon gar nicht, weil ich weiß, dass jetzt Harry dran ist, sich Vorwürfe zu machen.


	18. Chapter 18

Linger

Kapitel 18

„Wenn du wirklich nach Godric's Hollow willst, können wir auch an einem anderen Tag gehen."

Es ist Weihnachten und ich verbringen Stunden damit, Harry gut zuzureden. In unseren Köpfen herrscht wieder einmal das übliche Durcheinander. Fast habe ich den Überblick verloren, welcher Wochentag ist. Aber zum Glück eben nur fast.

„Heute ist meine einzige Chance, Severus zu sehen", dringe ich weiter in ihn. Bei aller Liebe, schließlich hat er Jahre gewartet, bis ihm in den Sinn kam, den Ort aufsuchen zu wollen, an dem seine Eltern starben, da kommt es jetzt auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an. „Bitte, Harry. Danach – wenn ich wieder da bin, machen wir alles so, wie du es willst."

 _Wenn_ du wieder da bist, steht auf seiner Stirn geschrieben, doch letztendlich willigt er murrend ein und drückt mir den Tarnumhang in die Hand; hätte ich ihm nicht den Schwur abgenommen, müsste ich mir wahrscheinlich Gedanken machen, dass er in meiner Abwesenheit was Dummes anstellt.

Zum Abschied umarmen wir uns, kurz darauf verlasse ich das Zelt und die schützenden Zauber, die unseren Lagerplatz umgeben, um nach Spinner's End zu disapparieren.

Ich werde langsam immer besser darin, mich auf diese Art von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen, obwohl ich im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden noch nie große Probleme dabei hatte. Unbehelligt streife ich durch die dunklen, verlassenen Straßen und erreiche wenige Minuten später Severus' Haus. Es ist kurz nach neun Uhr, als ich an die Tür klopfe und darauf hoffe, dass er da ist, begleitet von einem nagenden Gefühl der Ungewissheit. Um diese Zeit dürften die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts, die über die Ferien nicht nach Hause gefahren sind, in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein, wo sie hoffentlich nicht weiter von den Todessern, die jetzt an der Schule unterrichten, belangt werden. Sollte es Severus gelungen sein, sich wegzustehlen, dann jetzt.

Während ich den Hals recke und versuche, durch die milchigen Fensterscheiben zu blicken, die natürlich mit diversen Zaubern vor neugierigen Augen geschützt sind, scheint mir alles hier seltsam vertraut zu sein. Zwar bin ich erst ein einziges Mal wirklich hier gewesen, doch meine Gedanken waren ständig bei ihm. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Nächte ich in der Einsamkeit der Natur damit zugebracht habe, durch diese Tür zu gehen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

Tatsächlich kommt mir unser Wiedersehen vor wie in einem vor langer Zeit wahrhaftig gelebten Traum. Alles in mir überschlägt sich. Und so registriere ich kaum, wie er mir die Türe öffnet, ich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf ziehe und von seiner Hand gepackt von ihm ins Innere des Hauses gewirbelt werde. Ehe ich mich versehe, drückt er mir die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an die Kehle, wie um zu testen, dass ich real bin. Befangen sehen wir uns an und ich erkenne dunkle Schatten um seine Augen, die im diffusen Licht des Flurs gespenstisch wirken.

Mein Herz schlägt zum Zerbersten schnell, während sich Sekunden wie Minuten erdrückend vor Anspannung dahinziehen. Ich schlucke schwer. „Was ist, Severus? Willst du mich nicht langsam mal loslassen?"

Sein Kopf neigt sich nach unten und die langen Strähnen fallen ihm vor die Augen, so dass es mir unmöglich ist, in sein Gesicht zu sehen. „Nein", sagt er mit rauer Stimme.

Einmal mehr fühle ich mich wie ohnmächtig und mir wird bewusst, wie schrecklich die ganze Situation für ihn sein muss. Alles, was bisher passiert ist, war bloßer Zufall. Dass wir uns näher gekommen sind, weil ich nicht aufhören konnte, an ihn zu denken. Auch dass wir noch am Leben sind und ich jetzt wieder vor ihm stehe, kommt einem Wunder gleich.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. War es ein Fehler, hier herzukommen? Außer Voldemort und Dumbledore hat in den vergangenen Jahren schätzungsweise niemand derart gravierend seinen Alltag beeinflusst. Und indem ich es wage, seine Privatsphäre zu stören, lenke ich ihn von seiner Aufgabe ab.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, mich an ihn auszuliefern", bemerke ich in einem erzwungenen Scherz.

Ohne Kommentar lässt er von mir ab, steckt den Zauberstab weg und strafft die Schultern. Dann macht er einen Schritt zurück und deutet mit ausgestrecktem Arm zum Wohnzimmer, woraufhin ich mich schweigend in Bewegung setze und mich auf dem Sofa niederlasse. Kaum sitzt er neben mir, bricht alles, was ich in diesem Haus mit ihm erlebt habe, über mich herein. Ich fühle mich verzweifelt genug, mich in seinen Armen liegend gehen zu lassen und einfach loszuheulen. Aber selbst das ist keineswegs so einfach, wie es sich anhört. Die Ausstrahlung, die er auf mich hat, ist mehr als erschreckend und ich bringe es nicht über mich, meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er wirkt in sich gekehrter denn je, wenn nicht sogar zutiefst verstört. Wie jemand, der kaum Kontakt zu anderen Menschen hatte, oder eben nur den allernötigsten. Es macht mich richtiggehend fertig, ihn so zu erleben.

Am Ende bin ich es, die seinen Kopf nimmt und ihn zu sich heran zieht. Er dreht sich mit dem Gesicht von mir weg und hat für geraume Zeit die Augen geschlossen, während ich ihm die Haare zurück streiche, um wenigstens etwas von ihm zu erhaschen, und seinen Rücken streichle.

Irgendwann höre ich ihn tief und fest ausatmen. Er stemmt sich hoch und sieht mich an, ungläubig, als wäre ich nur ein Produkt seiner Fantasie.

Wieder streiche ich ihm die Strähnen zurück. „Dachtest du, ich würde nicht kommen?", taste ich mich voran. Flüchtig sehe ich mich um, auf seine Antwort wartend, und stelle fest, dass sich hier auf den ersten Blick nichts verändert hat.

Er schnauft angestrengt, als wüsste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. Augenblicklich verschwimmt die Umgebung vor mir zu einer unbedeutenden Nebensache und meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehört wieder ihm und seinem markanten Gesicht, den schwarzen Augen und seinem unverwechselbaren Duft.

Ein unbeholfenes, viel zu leises Räuspern dringt zu mir durch. „Ich hätte es dir nicht verübelt. Du musst maßlos enttäuscht von mir sein. Ich weiß nicht, was du über die Zustände an der Schule gehört hast, doch ich kann es mir ungefähr denken." Erstaunt sackt mir das Kinn nach unten. Ich muss aussehen wie der größte Vollidiot, denn er ringt sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln durch. „Hast du erwartet, dass ich Amycus und Alecto besser im Griff habe? Minerva macht mir tagtäglich die Hölle heiß wegen ihnen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich viel ändern könnte."

Als er das sagt, muss ich an unser Gespräch denken, das wir hatten, bevor er gezwungen war, aus Hogwarts zu fliehen. Damals hat er versucht, mich auf das vorzubereiten, was uns allen bevorstand. Aber selbst das war nicht ansatzweise genug.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar keine Erwartungen." Ich bin nur dankbar für seine Aufrichtigkeit und weil er sich nicht vor mir verschließt.

Tief bewegt gestehe ich ihm, wie hoffnungslos überfordert ich mich fühle. Die Last, die auf Harrys Schultern liegt, ist gewaltig. Der einzige Mensch, der unmittelbar für ihn erreichbar ist, bin ich.

Mit Tränen in den Augen werfe ich mich an seine Brust und spüre zum ersten Mal nach Monaten wirklich die Nähe zu ihm, als er mich an sich drückt.

„Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht mehr, Severus", ende ich, nachdem ich ihm von unserer Odyssee im Zaubereiministerium erzählt habe, bei der Ron auf der Flucht vor den Todessern zersplittert ist und fast gestorben wäre. Es ist nur eines von vielen Erlebnissen, die mir auf der Suche nach Zuversicht und Verständnis über die Lippen kommen. Zugleich schäme ich mich dafür, so hemmungslos offen vor ihm zu sein, obwohl er mit genug anderen Problemen zu kämpfen hat. Unweigerlich bin ich dort angelangt, wo ich nicht hin wollte: bei dem kleinen Mädchen, das ich irgendwann einmal war, und das in den Armen einer starken Persönlichkeit Schutz und Zuflucht sucht.

Ich rapple mich mit meinem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung auf und mache mich von ihm frei.

Behutsam lässt er von mir ab, obwohl ich erkennen kann, dass er alles andere als das will. Er sagt kein einziges Wort.

Wie durch Zufall fällt mein Blick auf den freien Platz neben ihm auf dem Sofa. „Hast du irgendwas verändert hier drin?", frage ich verlegen.

Wir sitzen nach wie vor eng beieinander, unsicher und ohne die geringste Ahnung, wie es zwischen uns weitergehen soll. Aber ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will die wenigen Stunden, die uns bleiben, nicht einfach so verrinnen lassen. Er verzieht nicht eine Miene auf dem Gesicht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Komisch. Ich hätte schwören können, dass dieses Sofa beim letzten Mal nicht halb so gemütlich war." Es stimmt, das alte, schäbige Teil macht nach Monaten auf dem Feldbett einen ziemlich einladenden Eindruck auf mich. In Anbetracht der Nähe zu ihm erst recht. Denn dass ich seit geraumer Zeit kein richtiges Dach mehr über dem Kopf habe, ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich es erwähne. Ich sehne mich nach der alten Vertrautheit zwischen uns, danach, dass er mich wie selbstverständlich berührt und küsst. Nach Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Er scheint mich sofort zu verstehen und es braucht nicht mehr für ihn, um mich unter sich niederzudrücken und meinen Körper mit seinem zu bedecken. Da ich eindeutig Schwierigkeiten damit habe, meine Sehnsucht nach ihm länger zurückzuhalten, schlinge ich zustimmend meine Arme um seinen Hals. Von Anfang an war ich bereit, mich auf ihn einzulassen, und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Zärtlich umfängt er mit seinen langen Fingern mein Gesicht. Genau wie damals, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als er mich erstmals geküsst hat, schlägt mir das Herz bis zum Hals. Es gehört nicht viel dazu, zu erkennen, dass es ihm ähnlich ergeht. Langsam kehrt der Professor Snape in die Hülle seines Körpers zurück, den ich von früher kenne.

Sein Kopf senkt sich zu mir hinab und ich werde von seinen herabfallenden Strähnen gestreichelt. Als Nächstes treffen unsere Lippen aufeinander, finden sich wie automatisch unsere Zungen. Wir küssen uns verstörend langsam, was in Anbetracht dessen, dass wir uns Monate nicht gesehen haben, dringend notwendig ist. Erst nach und nach siegt das Verlangen unserer Körper über das Bedürfnis, Schritt für Schritt wieder zueinander zu finden, wie wir es von Anfang an getan haben. Viele kleine Dinge geschehen scheinbar zugleich. Sein Atem wird schneller, wie auch seine Bewegungen auf mir, sein Mund fordernder, bis er sein Gewicht auf die Seite verlagert und ungestüm mit der Hand zwischen unsere Körper fährt, um unsere Unterleiber miteinander zu vereinen. Er zerrt an seinem Gürtel, öffnet den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und legt seine Männlichkeit frei. Nun ist es endgültig um mich geschehen. Alles, was er tut, treibt mich an. Egal, ob es sein Blick ist, der mich zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch aus seinen schwarzen Augen streift, seine Absicht, sich zurückzunehmen, obwohl es ihm sichtlich alles andere als leicht fällt, oder seine Stimme, die keuchend in mein Ohr dringt, während er unsere Klamotten aus dem Weg räumt, um uns endlich zusammen zu bringen. Doch selbst jetzt spüre ich, dass sein Handeln mir gilt und nicht dem Zweck, seine Bedürfnisse in den Vordergrund zu stellen.

Sanft kommen seine vibrierenden Lippen auf meine nieder, dann dringt er in mich ein. Mein ganzer Körper richtet sich nach ihm aus wie elektrisiert, als er sich auf mir bewegt. Jede seiner Berührungen löst eine Eruption in mir aus, jeder Kuss, den er mir schenkt, geht in einem bezaubernden Sternenregen auf mich nieder, der es mir unmöglich macht, den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen. Ich möchte ihn ansehen, solange ich kann, seine Lippen auf meinen spüren, bis ich fast ohnmächtig nach Atem ringe.

Zutiefst ergriffen vergesse ich meine Ängste, die mich zur Verzweiflung getrieben haben. Ich war am Rande meiner Belastbarkeit angelangt und bin nun wieder da, wo ich hingehöre. In den Armen, in denen ich glücklich und zufrieden dahinschmelzen kann. In diesem Punkt gibt es keine Vernunft. Seine Hingabe, mit der er mich liebt, überwältigt mich. Er und ich, wir gehören zusammen und ich frage mich, wie ich je Zweifel daran haben konnte, dass dieser Mann ein fühlendes Wesen ist. Unsere anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten haben wir überwunden, wir verfolgen die gleichen Ziele, ohne dass es offensichtlich gewesen wäre. Noch immer strahlt er in manchen Augenblicken eine Stärke und Unnahbarkeit auf mich aus, die mich bis in die Knochen hinein schaudern lässt. Und doch glaube ich, wird trotz der Differenzen zwischen uns kein anderer Mensch mir je so nahe sein wie er.


	19. Chapter 19

Linger

Kapitel 19

„Immer, wenn du mich so ansiehst, glaube ich, mit einem Bein bereits im Grab zu stehen. Und das ist kein gutes Gefühl. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich mache diesen verdammten Job schon seit Jahren."

Ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache und nicht gehen will? Genau wie beim letzten Mal fühlt sich der Gedanke an unseren Abschied einfach nur grauenhaft an. Und genau wie beim letzten Mal meldet sich eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf zu Wort, die mir hinterfotzig einreden will, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um uns machen muss. _Er hat dich vermisst, Hermine, alles läuft prima; immerhin habt ihr es nicht mal bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft …_

Ich werde immer noch rot nach all der Zeit, wenn ich an unsere anfänglichen Versuche der Annäherung denke. Es war verboten, trotzdem hatte es etwas zutiefst Erotisches. Schade ist nur, dass es damit endgültig vorbei ist und ich in dieser Nacht nicht bei ihm bleiben kann.

Frustriert stöhne ich auf und besehe mir die Hand, die beruhigend meine Wange umfängt. „Aber jetzt bist du Schulleiter und stehst noch mehr im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, als je zuvor", merke ich an, indem ich verlegen zu ihm empor blinzle.

Sein Daumen zieht sanfte Kreise auf meiner Haut und verleitet mich dazu, die Augen zu schließen. Doch schon reißt mich sein eindringlicher Ton aus meinen Träumen. „Weshalb ich zurück nach Hogwarts muss. Wenn du mich hier finden konntest, kann meinesgleichen es auch."

Daran will ich keinesfalls erinnert werden. Ich bücke mich wehmütig nach seinem zerknitterten Umhang, streiche ihn mit den Fingern glatt und reiche ihn ihm. Als er ihn sich über die Schultern legt, sieht er beinahe wieder so aus wie immer, wenn sein Gesicht nur nicht so seltsam eingefallen und ausgemergelt wäre wie das eines Insassen auf Askaban.

Plötzlich spüre ich einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Wie lange soll das Versteckspiel, das ihn in diese Rolle zwingt, denn noch so gehen? Alles scheint von Harry und mir abzuhängen. Aber Severus verliert nicht ein Wort darüber. Obwohl es ihn mitnimmt und an ihm zehrt, sieht es ihm ähnlich, den Gram in sich rein zu fressen. Für mich ist es Grund genug, mich ebenfalls in Schweigen zu hüllen. Ich kann ihm unmöglich von unseren mangelhaften Fortschritten berichten. Es gibt nur eines, das jetzt wirklich wichtig ist: Voldemort muss vernichtet werden, so schnell wie möglich.

 _Wir haben erst einen Horkrux zerstört._ Super. _Und übrigens, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Ron von dir und mir erzählt habe und er wütend abgehauen ist?_

Wir belassen es dabei, auf den Austausch der Schreckensmeldungen zu verzichten, und sinken Arm in Arm erneut auf das Sofa nieder. Wozu die Sache noch verkomplizieren, wenn wir ohnehin nichts dagegen unternehmen können?

Sehnsüchtig drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und hauche: „Übrigens, frohe Weihnachten, Severus."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine."

Unsere Umarmung endet abrupt. Ich sehe ihn an und weiß sofort, dass er mir noch etwas mitteilen will. Nach kurzem Zögern bestätigen sich meine Vermutungen.

„Bevor du gehst", setzt er verheißungsvoll an, „muss ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich muss mit Potter reden. Allein. Bitte versuch nicht, ihm nachzuspionieren, es würde alles nur noch schwieriger machen."

Einen Moment lang bin ich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Was willst du damit sagen? Denkst du das wirklich von mir?", frage ich belämmert.

„Ich kenne dich, Hermine." Überrascht von alldem blinzle ich ihn an, so dass er die Augen verdreht. „Ich werde ihm schon nichts tun."

„Das ist es nicht. Aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ich von dieser Heimlichtuerei halten soll."

„Ist das alles?", fragt er schmunzelnd. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht mich von oben herab an wie ein Raubvogel, der leichte Beute ins Visier gefasst hat.

„Etwas komisch finde ich es schon, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr euch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an die Gurgel geht", gestehe ich offen heraus.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig, Hermine, sonst würde ich es nicht von dir verlangen", sagt er mit tief herabgesenkter Stimme.

„Okay, dann werde ich es ihm ausrichten, obwohl ich dein Verhalten offengestanden sehr rätselhaft finde." Er nickt kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, macht jedoch keine Anstalten, mir seine Absichten zu erklären. „Wann willst du dich mit ihm treffen?", hake ich nach.

„Sobald ich das Schloss verlassen kann." Wie aus dem Nichts kommen seine Hände hervor und packen mich an den Schultern. „Da ist noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss." Er fühlt sich unwohl, als er das von sich gibt.

Ich selbst bin wie erstarrt und wage nicht, mich zu bewegen. Der Griff seiner Finger ist mir zwar vertraut, im Moment jedoch erschreckt mich sein Gehabe.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es je nötig sein würde, mit jemandem darüber zu reden", setzt er an. „Aber unter diesen Umständen lässt es sich nicht vermieden."

Fragend begegne ich seinem Blick, der in der nächsten Sekunde von bohrend zu verschleiert wechselt. „Was, Severus?"

„Du weißt … es liegt nicht gerade in meiner Natur, über diese Dinge zu reden", sagt er stockend. „Gefühle, Liebe – all das, schien nicht greifbar zu sein, bis du in mein Leben getreten bist."

„Wenn es dir so schwer fällt, darüber zu reden, solltest du es nicht jetzt tun", erwidere ich benommen. „Wir finden einen anderen Zeitpunkt dafür, einen besseren …"

„Nein", fährt er mir kopfschüttelnd dazwischen. „Es ist wichtig, dass du es jetzt erfährst. Das nächste Mal ist es vielleicht zu spät und ich möchte, dass du es verstehst."

Ich nicke beflissen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich erwartet. Was er als Nächstes sagt, verschlägt mir schier den Atem. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das wissen sollte. Aber da es auch Harry betrifft, kann ich verstehen, wie wichtig es für Severus ist, es mir mitzuteilen.

Es wird Zeit für mich, unter Harrys Tarnumhang zu schlüpfen. Ich fühle mich schwach, doch das darf ich Severus unmöglich zeigen. Genauso wenig darf ich daran denken, wie es für ihn sein wird, wenn er das Licht ausknippst und wieder nach Hogwarts verschwindet.

Als ich unseren Lagerplatz in der Einöde erreiche, muss ich kurzzeitig einige meiner eigens eingerichteten Schutzzauber lösen, damit ich überhaupt durchgelassen werde. Ich finde Harry in eine Decke gehüllt neben den Überresten des Feuers sitzend vor und stolpere zerstreut durch die Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Er hält einen Stock in der Hand und stochert damit in der Hitze der Glut herum. Funken steigen in den Himmel. Ich nehme einen dicken, knorrigen Ast, der wie ein krummer Speer neben Harry liegt, und platziere ihn mitten auf der Glut. Sofort frisst sich die Hitze in das verkrüppelte Holz.

Nachdem wir beide eine Weile schweigend zugesehen haben, setze ich mich zu meinem nachdenklich dreinblickenden Freund und gebe ihm dankend den Tarnumhang zurück.

„Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwo eine Spur von Ron gesehen?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtig. Die Stille ist drückend, was nicht gerade dabei hilft, dass ich mich besser fühle, weil ich ihn vollkommen allein gelassen habe. Irgendwo muss ich anfangen, auf ihn zuzugehen, und Ron ist das, was mir zufällig gerade dazu einfällt. Die Botschaft, dass Severus mit ihm reden will, muss warten.

„Nein."

„Tja, wenn er jetzt hier wäre, müsste ich mich nicht so schrecklich fühlen."

„Du fühlst dich also schrecklich", sagt er matt. „Und wie sollte Ron das bitteschön ändern? Zuletzt warst du ziemlich sauer auf ihn."

„Ich erwähne das nicht, weil ich bereue, dass ich bei Severus war, sondern, weil ich weiß, wie sehr dein bester Freund dir fehlt."

„Würdest du es nur zugeben, würdest du erkennen, dass er dir ebenfalls fehlt."

„Das ist was anderes, Harry. Das ganze letzte Schuljahr war ein einziges Auf und ab. Ich dachte eine Zeit lang, ich würde ihn lieben. Aber dann wäre ich fast gestorben und musste erst mal wieder zu mir selbst finden. Es sollte eben nicht sein. Du hingegen brauchst ihn, so wie du jede Unterstützung brauchst, die du kriegen kannst."

Ich sehe, wie er beschämt nach Worten ringt, und wir schweigen uns eine Weile an. Dann erzählt er mir, dass er während meiner Abwesenheit das Märchenbuch gelesen hat, das ich von Dumbledore vererbt bekommen habe. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich nichts damit anzufangen weiß. Ebenso, wie Ron nicht wusste, was es mit dem Deluminator auf sich hatte, mal abgesehen davon, dass er damit das Licht an- und ausknipsen konnte und mich, als wir noch im Grimmauldplatz waren, damit fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, weil er ständig daran rumspielen musste. Ich bin sicher, irgendetwas wird Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht haben, uns drei mit in sein Testament aufzunehmen. Nur was es ist, ist mir schleierhaft. Ebenso wie alles andere. Mein Kopf steht kurz vor einer Explosion, alle Gedanken darin überschlagen sich in ihrem Eifer, wichtiger als jeder andere zu sein. Severus' Geständnis macht mir fast am meisten zu schaffen, obwohl ich glaube, dass ich langfristig gut damit leben kann. Und dann ist da noch die Botschaft von ihm, die ich Harry übermitteln soll, ohne dass ich den geringsten Schimmer habe, wo ich anfangen soll.

Bevor wir unsere Unterhaltung vertiefen und das große Rätsel um Dumbledore lösen können, werden wir unterbrochen: „Frohe Weihnachten."

Rons Stimme zu hören, die wie aus heiterem Himmel zu uns durch die Einöde dringt, lässt uns beide zusammenfahren. Ehe ich mich versehe, sind wir auf den Beinen und richten die Zauberstäbe auf seine schwarzen Umrisse.

„Mann, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, die Laterne im Zelt strahlt wie ein hell beleuchteter Weihnachtsbaum." Er tritt ins Licht des Feuerscheins und lässt einen Rucksack von der Schulter rutschen. Scheppernd fällt er zu Boden. „Der ist übrigens von Bill. Ich hab euch ein paar Vorräte mitgebracht."

Mir steht der Mund offen – bis sich die Züge auf seinem Gesicht zu einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen verziehen. Was glaubt der denn, wer er ist?!

„Was machst du hier?", zische ich ihm wütend zu, werde aber gleich darauf von Harry abgewürgt, noch ehe ich so richtig in Fahrt kommen kann.

„Was sie eigentlich sagen will", wirft er schlichtend ein und räuspert sich, „ist, dass wir nicht damit gerechnet haben, dich auf so unverhoffte Weise wiederzusehen."

„Kann man so sagen", flüstere ich ungläubig. Ich ziehe Harry am Ärmel seiner Jacke. „Glaubst du, er ist es wirklich?"

„Ja, ich bin es wirklich", sagt Ron beiläufig, als hätte er keine andere Reaktion von uns erwartet. Er wendet sich direkt an mich: „Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, bist du den Tränen nahe hinter mir her gerannt, um mich davon abzuhalten, aus der Schutzzone rauszulaufen. Leider hab ich das in meiner Wut nicht berücksichtigt und nachdem ich disappariert bin, konnte ich nicht zu euch zurück."

Es gibt keinen Zweifel an seiner Identität. Trotzdem hält mich etwas davon ab, ihn mit offenen Armen zu begrüßen. Harry scheint derweil ein ganz anderes Problem zu beschäftigen.

„Du – du kannst uns sehen?", stammelt er in einem Anflug von Panik, obwohl es längst offensichtlich ist.

„Ich kann nicht nur alles sehen, ich konnte sogar mitten in euer Lager hinein spazieren, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Aber …" Entgeistert starre ich Ron an und mir wird bewusst, dass ich vergessen habe, die Schutzzauber zu erneuern.

Harry wirft mir von der Seite her einen schiefen Blick zu und ich bin dankbar, dass er nichts dazu sagt, wo ich gewesen bin. Vermutlich ist er einfach nur heilfroh über Rons unvermutete Rückkehr.

„Ich werde das schnell mal in Ordnung bringen", fasle ich und reiße demonstrativ meinen Zauberstab hoch.

Während mich die Stimmen der beiden im Hintergrund bei jedem meiner Schritte begleiten, überkommt mich jäh die Erleichterung. Für Harry ist alles besser erträglich, wenn er seinen Freund an seiner Seite weiß. Zwar bin ich immer noch enttäuscht von Ron, aber das große Donnerwetter kann warten. Er wird schon schnallen, was er angerichtet hat, wenn ich ihn zappeln lasse.

Zurück bei den Jungs hülle ich mich in eine dicke Decke, um mich vor der eisigen Kälte zu schützen, die mir trotz des Lagerfeuers bis in die kleinsten Knochen fährt. Wie ich mitbekomme, hat Ron die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen über bei seiner Familie verbracht und allerhand Nützliches in Erfahrung bringen können, das Harry und mir in der Wildnis entgangen ist. Zudem überrascht er uns mit seltenen Raritäten, wie dem köstlichen Brot, das seine Mutter gebacken hat. Er schließt den ersten Teil seines Berichts mit den Worten: „Und hier, als Krönung unseres morgigen Frühstücks, ist noch ein Napfkuchen, den mir Ginny zugesteckt hat. Er ist eigentlich für dich, Harry …"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du uns gefunden hast", gibt Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn zu bedenken, als würde er durch den schnellen Einwand nicht sehnsuchtsvoll an Ginny denken müssen.

„Das ist kinderleicht zu erklären." Ron holt den Deluminator aus seiner Jackentasche hervor, den ihm Dumbledore vererbt hat. „Ich lag die halbe Nacht wach und habe an euch gedacht. Ihr wisst ja, Weihnachten und so …"

„Nur nicht sentimental werden", knurre ich zwischen den Zähen hindurch.

„Jedenfalls habe ich an dem Ding rum gespielt und euch reden hören. Und dann –"

„Hast du irgendwann in den letzten Monaten mal nicht an dem Ding _rum gespielt_?", frage ich boshaft. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber meine Nerven liegen mit einem Mal wieder absolut blank. Glaubt er wirklich, dass er mich so leicht besänftigen kann? Zuerst jammert er mir wochenlang die Ohren voll, wie schlimm diese ganze Unternehmung für ihn ist und wie sehr er seine Familie vermisst – als würde ich meine Eltern nicht vermissen! Und dass er obendrein auch noch Severus beleidigt hat, war schon ein starker Vertrauensbruch.

Harry funkelt mich an und Ron öffnet den Mund. Er schluckt. „Als Nächstes hab ich mir den Rucksack geschnappt und mich davongeschlichen."

„Wie überaus aufopferungsvoll. Aber die werden dich vermissen, glaubst du nicht?", werfe ich sarkastisch ein. „Deine Mum wird bestimmt durchdrehen, wenn du einfach so verschwunden bist. An Weihnachten."

„Könntest du das bitte lassen, Hermine?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ron."

„Ich hatte nie vor, euch im Stich zu lassen. Deshalb hab ich Bill anvertraut, dass ich so bald wie möglich wieder abhauen werde und er hat mir geholfen, ein paar Sachen zu besorgen, die wir vielleicht brauchen können. Der Rucksack war immer für den Ernstfall gepackt. Ich … ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich euch finden soll, schließlich bin ich auch nur ein Mensch. Wäre ich natürlich ein Hauself, würdest du mich bestimmt verstehen."

Verdattert sehe ich ihn an und hülle mich in Schweigen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Harry immer böser guckt.

Bis in die Morgendämmerung hinein berichtet Ron von seinen Erlebnissen und ich halte mich zurück, meine Meinung zu äußern, weil ich den Jungs die Gelegenheit geben will, sich auszusprechen. Nur zu deutlich müht Ron sich ab, mich zu beeindrucken, da ich ihm vorerst einmal die kalte Schulter zeige. Dann hauen wir uns müde für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr, wobei ich ehrlich gesagt viel zu aufgewühlt bin, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Am darauffolgenden Vormittag lassen wir es gemütlich angehen, frühstücken ausgiebig, packen in aller Ruhe unsere Sachen, verwischen mit Zaubern unsere Spuren und ziehen weiter, zum nächsten Lagerplatz. Nach einem zweistündigen Fußmarsch, den wir alle in Kauf nehmen, um unsere Köpfe zu klären und mögliche Verfolger in die Irre zu leiten, appariere ich mit den Jungs an den Händen zum Forest of Dean, wo ich schon mal mit meinen Eltern gewesen bin. Kaum sind wir da, lasse ich Ron stehen und kümmere mich peinlich genau um die Schutzzauber, während er und Harry den Aufbau des Zelts und das Verstauen unserer Habseligkeiten übernehmen. Meine eigene Nachlässigkeit bezüglich der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen macht mir Angst. Ich war nicht bei mir und habe sie schlichtweg vergessen. So ein gravierender Fehler darf mir kein zweites Mal unterlaufen.

Den ganzen Tag über wimmle ich Ron erfolgreich ab. Sogar, als er stolz die mitgebrachten Vorräte aus seinem Rucksack präsentiert. Im Hinblick dessen, dass es sich dabei um echt leckere Kekse aus Mollys Küche handelt, ein starkes Stück; meine letzten Kekse habe ich vor Monaten gegessen. Ich lasse ihn ein weiteres Mal stehen und will gerade noch einmal meine Zauber testen, um zu sehen, ob sie wirken, da stellt sich Harry mir in den Weg.

„Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt langsam wieder aufhören."

Zerknirscht lasse ich meinen Zauberstab sinken. „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab gestern Nacht echt Mist gebaut. Nicht auszudenken, wenn uns jemand gefunden hätte."

„Davon rede ich nicht."

„Oh, du meinst also, ich soll aufhören, Ron zu ignorieren und so tun, als hätte mich das, was er über Severus gesagt hat, nicht verletzt", stelle ich unmissverständlich und mit kühler Zurückhaltung in der Stimme klar.

Harry schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckt die Achseln. „Immerhin ist er zurückgekommen."

Auch wieder wahr, denke ich insgeheim. Ich recke die Nase in die Luft, bemüht, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Danke übrigens, dass du nicht gesagt hast, dass ich bei Severus gewesen bin", sage ich ausweichend.

„Schon gut. Es geht ihn sowieso nichts an."

Ich muss lächeln. Notgedrungen gebe ich nach und nehme mir vor, Ron gegenüber nicht mehr ganz so abweisend zu sein. Wenigstens so lange, bis wir alle Kekse aufgegessen haben.

Am liebsten würde ich mich noch weiter gegen seine Anwesenheit sträuben und ihm ins Gesicht sagen, wie sehr er mich verletzt hat, aber das kann ich Harry nicht antun. Wir beide brauchen dringend Abwechslung, oder besser noch, ein Stück Normalität, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Gewissermaßen bin ich daher erleichtert, dass Ron wieder bei uns ist. Während ich zu beschäftigt war, mich bei meinem ehemaligen Professor auszuheulen, hat er uns womöglich davor bewahrt, von Voldemorts Häschern geschnappt zu werden, die auf der Suche nach uns das gesamte Land durchstreifen. Außerdem tut es gut, nach all der Zeit der Ungewissheit Neuigkeiten von den Weasleys zu hören; nur weil mir der Trubel bei ihnen manchmal etwas lästig ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie mir nichts bedeuten.

Die Tage ziehen dahin und langsam komme ich mit Ron wieder besser klar. Immer häufiger verschwimmt die Realität vor meinen Augen, je verbissener ich mit den Jungs darum kämpfe, unser Ziel zu verwirklichen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Harry beibringen soll, dass Severus sich mit ihm treffen möchte. Zudem darf ich nicht zulassen, dass meine persönlichen Interessen dem Erfolg unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen im Weg stehen. In diesen Stunden ist Ron oft das Einzige, was uns noch antreibt. Seit er wieder da ist, bemüht er sich aufrichtig, alles wiedergutzumachen, womit es mir schwer fällt, mein abweisendes Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen.

Während wir weiterhin nach Kräften und wie verrückt alle Informationen zusammentragen, die uns bei unserer Suche helfen sollen, wächst in Harry die Ungeduld stetig heran. Immer öfter kommt eine geistige Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort zustande und da er ein maßlos schlechter Okklumentiker ist, gelingt es ihm nicht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Wenigstens erfahren wir auf diese Weise, was dieser Irre im Schilde führt. Manchmal glaube ich fast, Harry steht selbst vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und rappelt sich nur auf, weil er sich verpflichtet fühlt, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Wenn er fällt, fallen wir alle. So hat Dumbledore es zu ihm gesagt.

Okay, das klingt zugegeben nicht besonders ermutigend. Außerdem frage ich mich immer mehr, warum Dumbledore uns nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen mehr darüber verraten hat, wie wir Voldemort nun eigentlich zur Strecke bringen sollen, wenn wir diese verdammten Horkruxe nicht finden. Deshalb fassen wir einen Entschluss. Harry wollte sowieso nach Godric's Hollow, also reisen wir dorthin, um zu sehen, ob wir womöglich einen der Horkruxe dort finden. Als Muggel getarnt, entdecken wir auf dem Friedhof das Grab seiner Eltern und sehen sogar das zerstörte Haus, in dem sie umgekommen sind. Es ist durch die Einwirkungen der Magie so stark beschädigt, dass es niemandem gelungen ist, es wieder aufzubauen.

Leider bleiben wir trotz unserer Verkleidung nicht unentdeckt. Eine alte Frau am Wegrand deutet uns, ihr zu folgen. Nach kurzer Überlegung willigt Harry ein. Ich nehme Ron beiseite und weise ihn an, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Irgendwie kommt mir die Alte nicht ganz geheuer vor.

Und dann, in ihrem Haus, bricht die Hölle über uns herein. Nur mit Mühe und Not entgehen wir der nächsten Katastrophe. Schon wieder. Man könnte auch sagen, das Leben zieht an uns vorüber wie auf einer Achterbahnfahrt: Es ist die Schlange, die aus dem verwesenden Körper der alten Frau herausgekrochen kommt. Panisch greife ich mir das Schwert aus meiner Tasche und werfe es Ron zu. Er fängt es auf. Erst damit gelingt es ihm, das Biest in die Enge zu treiben und ihr mit der Klinge den Kopf abzuschlagen.

Erschöpft sinken wir an eine Mauer und versuchen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Meine Hände zittern jetzt noch. Ron ist der Erste, der sich fängt.

„Das war verdammt knapp, würde ich sagen."

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte wirklich, sie würde uns helfen …", sagt Harry.

„Klarer Fall. Dieses Vieh lag auf der Lauer, um uns zu töten. Bin ich froh, dass wir sie erledigt haben."

„So oder so, wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, die nächsten Horkruxe zu finden. Wenn wir Glück haben, ein paar Wochen, bis er kommt, um nach ihr zu sehen und sie zu füttern. Schlangen brauchen nicht so oft Nahrung."

„Was schlägst du vor? Er wird außer sich sein, wenn er davon erfährt."

Harry zuckt die Achseln. Die Anspannung ist ihm deutlich anzusehen, obwohl er dagegen ankämpft, sich seine Ratlosigkeit anmerken zu lassen.

„Lasst es uns in Gringotts versuchen. Severus hat mir erzählt, dass eine exakte Kopie des Schwerts im Verlies von Bellatrix Lestrange untergebracht ist. Wer weiß, was sie dort noch alles aufbewahrt", höre ich mich plötzlich sagen. Warum mir das nicht schon eher eingefallen ist, ist mir schleierhaft. Aber in eben diesem Moment erscheint mir der Gedanke die richtige Lösung zu sein. Immerhin wäre es ein Ort, in den niemand so leicht eindringen kann. Und auch einer, der mit zu den letzten zählt, die ich jetzt aufsuchen möchte, da ist es doch glatt einen Versuch wert, mal nachzusehen.

„Vielleicht hast du recht", stimmt Harry mir zu. „Das Beste wird sein, wir brechen gleich auf. Wenn ihr mich fragt, wir haben sowieso keine andere Wahl."

Ein leises Räuspern von Ron lässt erkennen, dass er nicht überzeugt von unserem Vorhaben ist. „Verstehe ich das richtig, ihr wollt in Gringotts einbrechen?"

„Wieso nicht?", fragen Harry und ich wie aus einem Munde.

„Angenommen, der Horkrux ist wirklich dort versteckt, könnte er Naginis Tod dann nicht gespürt haben und dort schon mit seinen Leuten auf uns warten?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagt Harry. „Dumbledore hielt diese Möglichkeit für unwahrscheinlich. Um eine Verbindung dieser Art zu der Schlange über eine weite Distanz herzustellen, müsste er sich rund um die Uhr sehr stark auf sie konzentrieren. Nicht mal er ist dazu in der Lage. Falls doch, wäre es reiner Zufall, wenn er gerade eben versucht hätte, irgendeinen Kontakt zu ihr herzustellen."

„Ja, aber Dumbledore konnte auch nicht alles wissen."

„Trotzdem. Wenn er wütend wäre, würde _ich_ es wissen, glaub mir."

Ron seufzt und gibt sich damit geschlagen. Auch er ist von deutlichem Unwohlsein geplagt, genau wie Harry und ich.

Noch bevor ich meine Verblüffung übertünchen kann, fällt eine gewaltige Last von mir. Mir ist klar, dass ein Einbruch in Gringotts kein Kinderspiel werden wird. Und vermutlich stimmt Ron nur zu, weil er nicht riskieren will, erneut mit uns zu streiten. Aber genau wie Harry gesagt hat, haben wir keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen sehen, wie wir weiterkommen, und kehren zu unserem Lager zurück, wo wir im Handumdrehen mitten in einer Diskussion darüber stecken, wie wir den Einbruch in das Verlies bewerkstelligen wollen. Dabei, als hätten wir nicht schon genug Probleme am Hals, fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich Harry ja immer noch eine Botschaft von Severus übermitteln soll. Wie zu erwarten war, reagiert er nur leider nicht sonderlich begeistert darauf.

„Er hat dir nicht gesagt, worum es geht?"

„Nein."

„Wieso soll ich mich dann darauf einlassen?"

„Harry, falls du denkst, er will dich an Du-weißt-schon-wen ausliefern, vergiss es. Es muss um etwas anders gehen."

„Ist ja super, Hermine", sagt Harry, der offensichtlich überzeugt davon ist, dass ich übergeschnappt bin, weil ich ihn dazu bringen will, sich mit Severus zu treffen, um über irgendetwas Geheimnisvolles zu reden.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Sieh mal, ihr müsst doch endlich mal lernen, miteinander auszukommen …"

Ron unterdrückt ein Glucksen. „Und wenn sie alles gesagt haben, fallen sie sich freundschaftlich in die Arme. Das würde ich nur zu gern einmal sehen!"

Harry und ich reißen zugleich die Köpfe herum und starren ihn an.

„Kommt schon, Leute, das ist doch echt zu absurd", meint Ron nervös.

Ich gehe nicht auf ihn ein, balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und wende mich von ihm ab. Harry tut es mir gleich.

„Es gibt vielleicht was, was dich interessieren könnte", sage ich mit gesenkter Stimme zu Harry. „Severus' wird uns eine Nachricht schicken, wann und wo er sich mit dir treffen will. Sein Patronus ist eine Hirschkuh. Wenn du also demnächst in der Nähe unseres Lagerplatzes eine leuchtende Hirschkuh herumspazieren siehst, ist das eine Botschaft für uns."

„Seit wann können Todesser einen Patronus hervorbringen", knurrt Harry missgelaunt. „Ich dachte nicht, dass das überhaupt geht."

„Könntest du das vielleicht lassen? Ich werde nicht mit dir über Severus' Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern diskutieren."

„Ähm, ich hab auch eine Frage. Wieso ist sein Patronus eine Hirschkuh?", flüstert Ron neugierig dazwischen.

Binnen eines Wimpernschlags steht mein Gesicht in Flammen. Meine Wangen glühen so verräterisch, dass ich unbeholfen den Blick zu Boden senke. Zu spät, denn sofort habe ich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", gibt mir Harry eindringlich zu verstehen. „Es scheint mir ungewöhnlich, wo es doch eine derartige Vielzahl an Gestalten gibt, die ein Patronus haben kann."

Da ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich herausreden kann, ohne ihren Missmut auf mich zu ziehen, fange ich vorsichtig an, ihnen von meinem Gespräch mit Severus zu erzählen. Begonnen bei der Freundschaft, die Severus und Lily verbunden hat, über seine Gefühle für sie, bis hin zu dem bitteren Ende, das für Severus darin bestand, sich auf der Suche nach Anerkennung in die Arme der Todesser zu flüchten. Details über James und seine Freunde oder das Ende der Freundschaft zwischen Severus und Lily lasse ich aus. Die Gefühle, die dabei in mir hochkommen, sind auch so schon schwer genug zu erklären. Ich hatte viel Zeit, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, aber es vor den Jungs offenzulegen, ist etwas völlig anderes. Schließlich deute ich nur noch an, wie sehr Severus Lily geliebt haben muss, wenn sein Patronus die Gestalt des ihren annahm.

„Wie kann er es nur wagen, so über meine Mum zu reden? Ich finde, das ist unfassbar", keucht Harry verbittert. „Er behauptet so was und du glaubst ihm auch noch?"

„Das Problem ist nicht, was ich glaube, Harry. Severus ist niemand, der leichtfertig über diese Dinge spricht. Er verschenkt sein Herz nicht einfach so. Das weißt du. Er ist …"

„Nicht ganz bei Trost, würde ich sagen. Aber angenommen, du hast recht, wie kann er dann _behaupten_ , dass er dich liebt? Müsste sich sein Patronus nicht in was anderes verwandeln, wenn das stimmt?"

„Es ist möglich, den Patronus zu ändern, ja. Bei Tonks jedenfalls war es so. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es zwingend so sein muss. Er hat sie sein ganzes Leben lang geliebt. Mich hingegen erst seit verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit. Und ich erwarte ganz bestimmt nicht von ihm, dass er Lily vollkommen aus seinem Herzen streicht. Das steht mir gar nicht zu."

Zu meiner großen Verwunderung schaltet Ron sich versöhnlich ein und bemüht sich, zwischen uns zu vermitteln. Entweder ist er durchgeknallt, oder, was ich mindestens genauso für wahrscheinlich halte, er hat Schiss davor, sich einen Schiefer einzuziehen, wenn er mir abermals in den Rücken fällt. Immerhin hat er die Frage mit dem Patronus erst auf den Punkt gebracht.

Nach langem Hin und Her willigt Harry am Ende ein, sich mit Severus zu treffen. Dann heißt es einmal mehr, einfach nur abzuwarten.


	20. Chapter 20

Linger

Kapitel 20

Es ist früh am Morgen, als ich Harry wecke und ihm bedeute, dass er still sein soll, damit Ron nicht ebenfalls wach wird. Wir müssen dringend miteinander reden. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich in den letzten Tagen schon den Versuch unternommen habe, mit Harry allein zu sprechen. Ron ist irgendwie immer zur Stelle, sobald wir uns absondern. Aber das, worum es hier geht, sollte besser unter uns beiden bleiben.

Nachdem wir uns in unsere Jacken gehüllt und zusätzlich noch je eine Decke über die Schultern gelegt haben, verlassen wir das Zelt und machen es uns draußen an einen Baumstamm gelehnt gemütlich. Das Schnarchen im Hintergrund sagt mir, dass Ron aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch lange weiterschlafen wird und ich die Gelegenheit, mit Harry unter vier Augen zu sprechen, nutzen sollte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", beginne ich entschuldigend. „Es ist nur so, dass er mir manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven geht – was nicht heißt, dass ich mich nicht auch ein bisschen über seine Rückkehr freue."

Reichlich übermüdet winkt Harry ab. „Konnte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen."

„Also gut, ich würde dich nämlich gern was fragen. Das mit Severus und deiner Mum ist zugegebenermaßen verwirrend. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du deswegen durcheinander bist."

„Bin ich nicht", wehrt er schnell ab.

Ich lächle unbeholfen. Wo ich anfangen soll, weiß ich nicht, also setze ich da an, wo ich vermute, dass etwas geschehen sein muss, von dem ich nur Bruchstücke kenne, obwohl mir offengestanden mulmig zumute ist, das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen. „Was ist damals in deiner letzten Okklumentikstunde wirklich passiert? Es muss einen triftigen Grund gegeben haben, wenn Dumbledore einfach so zuließ, dass du den Unterricht bei Severus beendest. Du musst es mir natürlich nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst, aber es könnte hilfreich sein, alles irgendwie besser zu verstehen."

„Warum willst du das wissen, Hermine? Wieso sollen wir uns was vormachen? Ich werde den Kerl nie leiden können. Daran wird auch dein Schwur nichts ändern."

„Schon klar."

„Dann hör auf damit, uns ständig im selben Satz zu erwähnen."

„Darum geht es hier nicht. Es war nicht meine Idee, dieses Treffen zwischen euch zu arrangieren, damit ihr euch gewissermaßen _versöhnen_ könnt. Ich bin besorgt um dich. Ich fürchte, du könntest in deiner Befangenheit ihm gegenüber in echte Schwierigkeiten geraten. Gerade, weil ich diesen Schwur von dir verlangt habe, wird es schwer für dich sein, dich zurechtzufinden, wenn dir das, was er dir mitteilen will, zu schaffen macht. Deine ständige Wut auf ihn könnte dir zum Verhängnis werden."

Harry schnaubt. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was du von mir hören willst, Hermine", sagt er verstimmt. „Diese Okklumentikstunden waren ein einziges Desaster. Es hat einfach nichts gebracht, sondern alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Die Schmerzen, das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Snape …"

Als er verstummt, fasse ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und frage ihn erneut, was damals geschehen ist. Widerwillig erzählt er es mir. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich seine Neugierde, die Gedanken des Mannes kennenzulernen, der ihm so viel Abneigung entgegengebracht hat, sonderlich überrascht. Vermutlich hätte jeder Schüler in seiner Lage versucht, etwas über unseren Professor herauszufinden, mich eingeschlossen, denn ich war es ja auch, die in unserem zweiten Schuljahr von seinen Zaubertrankvorräten gestohlen hat. Was mich jedoch extrem irritiert, ist, wie sehr Harry versucht, James' Verhalten gegenüber Severus zu rechtfertigen.

„Es war ein Fehler von Dumbledore, Severus darum zu bitten, dich zu unterrichten", sage ich, um das Eis zwischen uns zu brechen. „Er hätte eine andere Lösung finden müssen."

„Dafür ist es ohnehin zu spät."

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit legt sich Stille zwischen uns. Angespannt sitzen wir da und bringen es nicht über uns, etwas Versöhnliches zum Besten zu geben. Wir sind beide zu voreingenommen, zu parteiisch für die, die uns am meisten bedeuten. Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, wir würden eine Einigung erzielen, mit der wir alle leben können.

Schneller als erwartet holt uns der große Tag ein. Die Hirschkuh findet wie besprochen ihren Weg zu uns und Harry ist bereit, ihr zu folgen. Bisher haben wir keine Fortschritte gemacht. Wie es aussieht, werde ich ihn zu Severus gehen lassen müssen, ohne die geringste Hoffnung zu haben, dass es zwischen ihnen je normal sein wird.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm schon nichts tun", sagt er mit geschürzten Lippen beim Verabschieden.

„Dasselbe hat Severus auch gesagt", antworte ich, den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals ignorierend, der sich darin breitmachen will.

Dann ist er fort, vom dunklen Wald verschluckt. Ich starre auf einen Fleck im Nirgendwo, in der Hoffnung, noch einmal ihn oder gar Severus zu sehen, ehe ich fröstelnd die Arme um mich schlinge und zu Ron ins Zelt zurückkehre. Dort werfe ich mich auf mein Feldbett und rolle mich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Ron mustert mich besorgt, wagt jedoch nicht, mich anzusprechen. Mir ist ohnehin nicht nach reden zumute. Bis zu Harrys Rückkehr verharren wir schweigend jeder auf seinem Platz. Ich bin zu gebannt darauf, zu erfahren, was Severus ihm anvertraut, als dass ich an etwas anderes denken könnte.

Gute zwei Stunden später kehrt Harry ins Lager zurück. Nervös wie ich bin, springe ich schon beim leisesten Geräusch auf und renne ihm entgegen. Ron folgt mir auf den Fuß.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Mein Herz überschlägt sich förmlich vor Sorge. Hoffentlich gab es keinen Streit.

„Er hat gesagt, dass auf dem Namen von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem ein Fluch liegt", erwidert Harry sachlich. „Wir dürfen ihn niemals aussprechen, sonst werden sie uns sofort finden."

„Das war alles?" Seinem Gesichtsausdruck und den hängenden Schultern nach zu urteilen wohl kaum. „Du warst noch nie gut darin, dich zu verstellen", sage ich sanft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine große Rolle spielt." Er setzt sich an die Kante seines Betts und rückt seine Brille zurecht. „Können wir nicht morgen darüber reden? Ich würde mich gern einfach nur aufs Ohr hauen."

„Es wird nicht besser, nur weil du es aufschieben willst", gebe ich ihm zu verstehen. „Also, was ist los?"

Die bleierne Schwere zwischen uns bringt meine Hände zum Zittern. Auch Ron ist sichtlich besorgt, denn er öffnet zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht den Mund und klappt ihn wortlos wieder zu.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich davon halten soll, okay? Dumbledore wollte, dass ich ganz zum Schluss etwas erfahre, dann, wenn ich bereit bin, zum Äußersten zu gehen."

„Das klingt nach einem schlechten Scherz, wie ich finde", wende ich skeptisch ein. „Was kann er denn noch von dir wollen? Du warst von Anfang an bereit, zum Äußersten zu gehen. Du hast getan, was du konntest, um deine Treue zu ihm zu beweisen."

„Ausnahmsweise ist diesmal etwas anderes damit gemeint. Er ging nämlich davon aus, dass ich sterben müsse, um Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu besiegen."

Ich werde bleich. „ _Was?_ "

Da ich nicht darauf gefasst war, etwas Derartiges zu hören, entfährt mir meine Äußerung wie ein spitzer Schrei. Harry jedoch lässt sich davon nicht beirren und erzählt uns endlich, was Sache ist. Wie er und Severus sich im Wald getroffen haben, wie sie sich angesehen und taxiert haben. Es lief zivilisierter ab, als angenommen. Nur das, was Severus ihm mitzuteilen hatte, versetzt mich regelrecht in einen Schockzustand.

„Im Grunde genommen dachte ich immer, dass es so enden würde", schließt er wie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. „Schon damals, als er meine Eltern ermordet hat, hätte ich sterben sollen."

Ruckartig schießt das Blut zurück in meinen Kopf. „Sag das nicht", werfe ich bestürzt ein. „Das Schicksal hatte definitiv etwas anderes mit dir vor." Meine eigene Stimme erscheint mir fremd wie die eines anderen Menschen. Glaube ich wirklich, was ich da von mir gebe? Seit ich Harry kenne, verdankt er den Umstand, noch am Leben zu sein, reinem Glück. Die meiste Zeit über hatten wir kaum eine Ahnung, was wir taten. Aber ich kann unmöglich zulassen, dass uns etwas entzweit.

„Ich finde, Hermine hat recht. Eine Prophezeiung muss nicht unbedingt in Erfüllung gehen. Wir haben eine Aufgabe vor uns. Also, was werden wir jetzt wegen der Horkruxe machen?", will Ron wissen. Eine Frage, auf die ich nur zu gern auch eine Antwort hätte, denn irgendwie ist alles zu unwirklich, um es zu begreifen.

„Wir gehen nach Gringotts, wie abgemacht. Dann sehen wir weiter. Übrigens, wenn wir das geschafft haben, sollten wir sofort zusehen, dass wir nach Hogwarts kommen. Der Horkrux muss dort sein. Wo sonst könnte er ihn versteckt haben? Ich habe Snape die Karte des Rumtreibers gegeben, damit er sieht, wenn wir da sind, und er die Lehrer und die DA mobilisieren kann."

„Die DA?" Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr erstaunt. Dass Harry Severus seine geliebte Karte überlassen hat, ist ein unabdingbares Zeichen des Vertrauens.

„Guck nicht so, Hermine. Ich hab mir das mit der Karte genauestens überlegt. Neville hat die DA mit Hilfe der alten Münzen wieder zum Leben erweckt und hält die Todesser in Atem. Er wird tun, was er kann, um uns den Rücken freizuhalten", sagt er wie selbstverständlich. Die Aufregung in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. Doch der Gedanke scheint ihm neuen Ansporn zu geben. Er zeigt keine Spur mehr von Zurückhaltung. Fast so, als würde er unter den Auswirkungen eines Adrenalinschubs stehen, der ihn zwingt, immer weiterzumachen. Es ist die beste Ablenkung, die ihm in seiner Situation passieren kann.

„Wenn das mal keine Überraschung ist", bemerke ich freudig. Solange er auf uns einredet, scheint die gesamte Anspannung in uns gebändigt zu sein. „Erzähl ruhig weiter."

„Es gibt da noch Einiges mehr, das wir nicht wussten. Die alten Geheimgänge sind unbrauchbar geworden. Aber es gibt einen neuen, der vom Eberkopf direkt in den Raum der Wünsche führt. Der Wirt dort, Aberforth, ist zufällig Dumbledores Bruder. Er wird uns helfen."

Ich muss unwillkürlich hüsteln. Dumbledore hatte ja wirklich Nerven, uns auf diese Mission zu schicken und uns nicht das geringste Hintergrundwissen zu vermitteln. „Das ist ein Scherz", würge ich hervor.

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber das kannst du ja später mal mit Snape klären, wenn dir danach ist."

„Euch ist schon klar, dass er der Einzige ist, dem wir diese ganzen Infos verdanken", bemerke ich mit einem gewissen Stolz im Unterton. „Wenn Dumbledore etwas offener gewesen wäre, hätten wir vielleicht mehr Unterstützung zur Verfügung gehabt. Oder zumindest irgendjemand, an den wir uns in der Not hätten wenden können."

„Da ist was dran", pflichtet Ron mir bei.

„Ich weiß, worauf ihr hinauswollt. Aber vielleicht wusste Aberforth gar nicht, was sein Bruder plant. Und nach allem, was Snape gesagt hat, scheint er nicht gerade ein besonders zugänglicher Zeitgenosse zu sein. Er lebt recht zurückgezogen."

„Kommt uns das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?", fragt Ron belustigt.

„Untersteh dich, Severus mit diesem alten Kauz zu vergleichen", entfährt es mir entrüstet. Mein Verstand weigert sich, die Erinnerungen, die ich vom Wirt des Eberkopfes habe, in irgendeiner Weise mit Severus zu vergleichen. „Ich denke eher, was Harry sagen will, ist, dass Aberforth schwierig ist. Er könnte sich nicht gerade begeistert zeigen, wenn er uns sieht. Aber egal, solange er nur auf unserer Seite steht."

„Was auch immer er ist oder tut, die Wahrheit über ihn und seine Motive werden wir erst herausfinden, wenn wir wirklich in Hogwarts sind", sagt Harry hart. „Wir gehen da rein, suchen den Horkurx und zerstören ihn. Allerdings müssen wir aufpassen, den Alarm nicht auszulösen."

„Was für einen Alarm?", fragen Ron und ich gleichzeitig.

„Die Todesser haben vorgesorgt. Sobald wir versuchen, nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren, wird ein Alarm ausgelöst. Am besten, wir umgehen ihn, indem wir zu Fuß ins Dorf gehen, unter dem Umhang verborgen."

„Klingt logisch. Wir werden nur unmöglich da drunter passen", gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Wenn es dunkel ist, wird es schon klappen. Wir müssen eben dicht beieinander bleiben und ganz leise sein."

Es ist ein Anfang. Genau so machen wir es, mit dem Ergebnis, dass wir in Gringotts beinahe vor die Hunde gehen. Aber eben nur beinahe.

Erschöpft und müde kauern wir zu dritt am Ufer eines Sees, dicht gedrängt beieinander, so gut es geht unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen. Ron und Harry haben ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, jederzeit bereit zum Aufbruch, während ich fluchend mit Diptam meine aufgeschürften Hände verarzte, die sich dank der schuppigen Haut des Drachen, mit dem wir aus Gringotts geflohen sind, anfühlen, als stünden sie in Flammen. Es erübrigt sich, zu sagen, dass wir nur wieder mit knapper Not entkommen konnten. Der bloße Versuch, in Gringotts einzubrechen, war glatter Wahnsinn. Daher ist meine Gereiztheit vorprogrammiert, meine Nerven liegen einfach blank. Irgendwie war das Glück trotzdem auf unserer Seite, denn immerhin konnten wir unter Anwendung etlicher Imperiusflüche auf die Kobolde der Zaubererbank in das Verlies eindringen, den Horkrux stehlen und ihn mit dem Schwert vernichten.

Als ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei über meine Lippen rollt und meine beiden Freunde verstohlene Blicke wechseln, atme ich erzwungenermaßen durch. „Es geht mir gut."

„Das sehen wir. Deshalb beschimpfst du uns auch seit Stunden", murmelt Ron verhalten.

Anscheinend sind er und Harry sich darin einig, dass ich mir besser eine Auszeit nehmen sollte. Ich selbst kann nicht behaupten, dass ich uneins mit ihnen bin. Die Stimmung zwischen uns kocht. Wenigstens kann ich mir verkneifen, Ron an seine eigenen Aussetzer zu erinnern. Jeder Tag, den wir verleben, endet entweder im Chaos oder in einem unerklärlichen Rauschzustand. Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die im Grunde genommen gar nicht lösbar ist. Ist es da noch ein Wunder, wenn wir einfach nur funktionieren, ohne Wenn und Aber? Es gäbe nichts weiter, was wir dazu sagen könnten, keine Ausflüchte und auch keine Lösung, die mit Vernunft zu erklären wäre.

„Jungs, ehrlich, um mich davon abzuhalten, mit euch zu kommen, ist es zu spät. Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass ihr mich versteht. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir beinahe gefasst wurden", sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Außerdem bin ich nicht wegen Voldemort beunruhigt, sondern wegen Severus. Sollte ich ihm zufällig über den Weg laufen, keine Ahnung, was dann passiert. Das muss ich euch doch sicher nicht näher erläutern, oder?" Es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Severus geht mir wie zu erwarten nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber auch Voldemort spukt unablässig darin herum. Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis er herausfindet, dass wir seinem Geheimnis auf die Schliche gekommen sind und Nagini getötet haben? Und was wird dann geschehen? Werden wir es bis nach Hogwarts schaffen?

Schließlich sind wir soweit. Mehr oder weniger. Wir wollen keine Minute länger vergeuden, noch unnötige Gedanken daran verschwenden, was uns möglicherweise bevorsteht. Wir fassen uns an den Händen und disapparieren bis kurz vor Hogsmeade, um von dort aus einen Weg ins Schloss ausfindig zu machen und Voldemort endlich zu vernichten.

Als wir später an diesem Abend aus dem Raum der Wünsche kommen, in dem wir zahlreiche bekannte Gesichter vorgefunden haben, verschlägt mir der Anblick der alten Mauern meines einstigen Zuhauses die Sprache. Ich frage mich im Stillen, wie viel Sentimentalität ich noch verkraften kann. Unendlich viele Erinnerungen kommen in mir hoch und prasseln mit voller Wucht auf mich ein. Hier bin ich gewissermaßen erwachsen geworden und habe an der Schwelle des Todes meine Liebe gefunden. Aber nicht nur das. Schon die anderen von der DA wiederzusehen, hat mich überwältigt. Ihre Bereitschaft, zu kämpfen, geht so weit, dass einige von ihnen regelrecht im Raum der Wünsche Zuflucht vor den Carrows gefunden haben, denen der Raum zum Hauptquartier der Gegenwehr geworden ist. Wir sagen ihnen nur das Nötigste, das sie wissen müssen, um uns bei der Suche nach dem Horkrux zu helfen. Es genügt. So unterschiedlich die Motive für unsere Zusammenarbeit auch sein mögen, haben wir doch dasselbe Ziel, das uns zusammenbringt. Wir alle sind entschlossen, ihn zu finden, bevor Voldemort uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen kann.

Blindlings eilen Harry, Ron und ich durch die Gänge, als uns per Zufall Luna mit einer schrägen Idee zu Hilfe kommt, die vielleicht gar nicht mal so abwegig ist. Nebenbei gelingt es der DA, die Todesser, die in den vergangenen Monaten hier unterrichtet haben, unschädlich zu machen. Wir treffen auf McGonagall und erblicken weitere bekannte Gesichter. Im Nu ist die gesamte Schule voll von Menschen, die sich versammeln, um uns zur Seite zu stehen. Mehrmals glaube ich, in dem Gewühl Severus' schwarzen Umhang durch die Menge gleiten zu sehen. Aber es könnte genauso gut ein Hirngespinst sein, das mir nur etwas vorgaukeln will. Schließlich folgen weitere Todesser und mit ihnen Voldemort. Aber wir geben nicht auf. Wir kämpfen und duellieren uns, bis der Teil von Voldemort, der in Harrys Gestalt Zuflucht fand, vernichtet ist.

Was soll man dazu noch sagen, außer dass manchmal selbst das Unmögliche möglich wird. Harry lebt. Die Horkruxe sind zerstört und es fällt mir schwer, zu glauben, dass wir es wirklich geschafft haben.

Endlich erblicke ich Severus vor mir in der Großen Halle stehend. Eine Weile sehen wir uns verhalten und vorsichtig an. Tränen dringen in meine Augen, die ich nur mit großer Mühe zurückhalten kann. Wir sind wenige Meter voneinander entfernt, umringt von Schülern und deren Eltern, Lehrern und Auroren. Die Weasleys haben sich eingefunden und liegen sich in den Armen, auch die Hauselfen feiern den Sieg. Spürbar weicht die Besorgnis der Erleichterung. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet? Wie oft genau davon geträumt?

Das schwarze Haar, das über seine Wangenknochen fällt, verleiht seiner blassen Haut einen hohen Kontrast. Wären seine Augen nicht von so tiefen Schatten umringt, könnte ich glatt glauben, dass kaum ein Tag vergangen ist, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal zögerlich aufeinander zubewegt haben.

Auf einmal kommt er auf mich zu und streift im Vorübergehen mit seiner Hand meine Hüfte. Die Berührung bringt meinen gesamten Körper zum Beben.

Ich wirble herum. Mein Mund öffnet sich, beinahe sage ich seinen Namen. Erst in allerletzter Sekunde kann ich mich zusammennehmen. Doch nichts und niemand könnte mich jetzt noch davon abbringen, ihm zu folgen.

Vor der Halle stoße ich in dem Trubel aus lauter Unachtsamkeit mit Hagrid zusammen und erhasche nur noch Schemenhaft, wohin Severus entschwindet. Als ich dann die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinabsteige, wird es deutlich ruhiger. Niemand ist hier unten zu sehen, alle sind oben versammelt. Alle, mit Ausnahme von ihm und mir; es sollte also gar nicht auffallen, dass wir verschwunden sind.

Ich fliehe durch den Gang, setze unaufhaltsam von meiner Sehnsucht getrieben über Trümmerteile und zerbrochene Mauerstücke hinweg, dem wallenden schwarzen Umhang auf den Fersen. Atemlos erreiche ich sein Büro und komme schlitternd im Eingang zum Stehen. Die Tür steht weit offen, er selbst wartet bereits vor seinem Schreibtisch auf mich, die schwarzen Augen bohrend auf mein Gesicht geheftet.

„Du hast dein Büro behalten", sage ich leise, indem ich mir einrede, dass er die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die wir hier verbracht haben, nicht aufgeben wollte.

Ein knappes Nicken ist seine einzige Reaktion. Ohne weitere Worte sehen wir uns eine geschlagene Minute lang an. Dann bewegen wir uns gleichzeitig aufeinander zu, viel zu schnell für meine Wahrnehmung, doch immer noch unerträglich in Anbetracht der letzten Meter, die uns voneinander trennen.

Im Nu finde ich mich an seiner Brust wieder, wo ich schluchzend mein Gesicht in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung hinein drücke. Seine von ihm ausstrahlende Wärme schlägt mir entgegen, er riecht vertraut nach meinem Professor und fühlt sich auch so an.

An diesem Punkt kann ich nicht mehr. Es steckt so viel mehr dahinter, nicht nur die harte Fassade, die mich seit meinen ersten Tagen in Hogwarts belächelnd verfolgt. Hemmungslos heule ich los und spüre nur noch, wie er mich an sich presst und seine Finger in meinen wirren Locken vergräbt.

Minuten oder auch Stunden später hebe ich den Kopf und sehe ihn an. Meine Hand findet wie von selbst seine Wange. Sanft streiche ich mit dem Daumen über seine dünnen, farblosen Lippen. Dann ziehe ich ihn am Nacken zu mir, um ihn zu küssen. Der Geschmack seines unverwechselbaren Aromas lässt meine Knie weich werden. Bis in meine Mitte hinein strömt sein warmer Atem, der mich bei jedem tröstenden Wort erfasst und mich beständig ruhiger werden lässt. Endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit.


	21. Chapter 21

Linger

Kapitel 21

Ich dachte immer, es würde seltsam sein, wieder hier zu sein. Aber das ist es nicht. Die Nervosität, die mich auf dem Weg hierher unbewusst begleitet hat, ist verschwunden. Es ist unwahrscheinlich leicht, mich auf ihn einzulassen. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr klar denken vor lauter Glück, alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen wie in einem wunderbaren Traum. So auch der Raum, in dem wir stehen. Plötzlich sind wir nicht mehr länger in seinem Büro mit all den verstörenden Gerüchen und Eindrücken von früher, sondern mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Die Tür fällt hinter uns ins Schloss und besiegelt unser Vorhaben. Von Sinnen wie ich bin, lasse ich mich treiben, sinke mit ihm gemeinsam auf das Bett nieder und gebe mich ihm hin. Meine Finger öffnen ungeduldig die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumen, während er im Gegenzug mit seinen Händen unter meinen Sweater fährt. Stürmisch aber auch zärtlich zugleich wandern sie über meinen Körper und finden meine Brüste. Ich will genüsslich die Augen schließen, um sie im nächsten Moment wieder zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, seine nackte Haut auf meiner zu spüren oder das raue, lustvolle Stöhnen in meinem Ohr zu hören, wenn er in mich dringt. Nicht mal die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand nach ihm suchen und durch die Tür kommen könnte, scheint einen von uns beiden zu stören. Bei ihm zu sein, wieder mit ihm eins zu werden, ist alles, was jetzt zählt. Ein Instinkt sagt mir, dass niemand uns noch etwas anhaben kann. Voldemort ist tot und ich bin nicht länger Severus' Schülerin. Ich bin volljährig und frei von den Regeln dieser Schule. Es sei denn, ein Gesetz sieht vor, es uns zu verbieten, den Sieg auf unsere ganz eigene Weise zu feiern.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sind wir die störende Kleidung los, die unsere fiebernden Körper voneinander trennt. Mir kommt es vor, als hätte ich ihn bereits dutzende Male daraus befreit. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass meine Finger langsam geübter darin werden, ihn auszuziehen.

Spielerisch rollt er sich auf mich und lässt seine Lippen über meine Halsbeuge gleiten. Erst jetzt wage ich es tatsächlich, die Augen zu schließen. Zumindest für einen Moment. Als ich sie wieder öffne, hebt er den Kopf. Die feuchte Spur, die seine Lippen auf meiner Haut hinterlassen haben, kribbelt sanft und erinnert mich kurioserweise an etwas.

Severus scheint es genau zu spüren. Erwartungsvoll wie auch verwundert sieht er mich durch seine langen Strähnen hindurch an, doch ich senke den Blick und suche seinen Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal darauf beginnt zu verblassen. Bald wird nichts mehr davon übrig sein, außer dem, was hinter ihm liegt.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn begegne ich seinen fragenden schwarzen Augen. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen", sage ich entschuldigend.

Er lächelt. „Ich weiß."

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mir einbilde, nichts Hämisches oder Süffisantes dahinter zu erkennen. Nicht eine Spur Sarkasmus liegt auf seinen Zügen. Er wirkt befreit, sein ganzes Gesicht entspannt. Vielleicht noch um ein Hundertfaches mehr als ich.

Endlos viele Emotionen überkommen mich, während ich ihn mustere. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich erklären kann, was gerade in mir vorgeht. Mein Bedürfnis jedenfalls, vor Dankbarkeit zu vergehen, dass wir obgleich der geringen Aussichten auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft unbeschadet davongekommen sind, macht mich schwach. Ich möchte etwas sagen, damit er begreift, wie viel er mir bedeutet, weiß aber nicht, was. Sanft küsst er mich auf den Mund, hebt wieder den Kopf und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Das kann warten."

Ich nicke zustimmend. Womöglich hat er recht und es ist einfach nicht der passende Zeitpunkt dafür, jetzt über alles zu sprechen. Es gibt schließlich Augenblicke, für die keine Worte nötig sind.

Obwohl ich nicht genug davon bekommen kann, ihn anzusehen, recke ich den Hals, um seinen Mund mit meinem zu bedecken. Ich will ihn küssen, will jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers mit meinem verschmelzen lassen.

Zitternd vor Verlangen ziehe ich ihn zu mir herab, er wiederum kommt mir beständig entgegen, schiebt seinen Arm unter mich und bettet mich sanft zurück aufs Bett. Als unsere Lippen sich begegnen, driften sie ganz von selbst auseinander, um für unsere Zungen Platz zu machen, die bereits darauf lauern, wieder um einander zu kreisen.

Inmitten dieses sinnlichen Aufeinandertreffens hört die Welt auf, sich zu drehen, und es gibt nur noch uns. Seine Strähnen kitzeln hauchzart meine Haut und entfachen aufs Neue das Tosen in meinen Ohren, wenn das Blut durch meine Adern rauscht. Schon wird unser Kuss fordernder, erklingt das wohlige Stöhnen, das ich so vermisst habe, weil es mir das Gefühl vermittelt, begehrt und geliebt zu werden. Doch das Beste daran ist, dass er es mir damit unmöglich macht, ihm zu widerstehen. Ich will mehr, so viel nur geht, und ertaste mit den Fingerspitzen Stellen seines Körpers, von denen ich weiß, dass ihn selbst die kleinste Berührung zufrieden schaudern lässt. Wir haben noch längst nicht genug voneinander. Jede Minute mit ihm ist eine willkommene Herausforderung, der ich mich mit allen Sinnen stellen will. Ein Augenblick kostbarer als der andere, begleitet und angetrieben von meiner immerwährenden Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Und so nimmt abseits der anderen etwas seinen Lauf, das eigenartigerweise niemals hätte zustande kommen dürfen. Ich bin sicher, wenn jemand wüsste, was wir hier gerade tun, würde es einen mordsmäßigen Aufstand geben. Es wäre ein handfester Skandal, mit dem Hogwarts nicht gerade rühmenswert in den Schlagzeilen stünde. Aber so gleichgültig das auch klingt, es ist mir egal. Niemand kann mir vorschreiben, ich hätte mich nicht genug zum Wohle der anderen eingesetzt. Dies ist der Moment für mich, mir darüber klar zu werden, was ich wirklich will. Und ich brauche nicht mal überlegen. Ich will ihn.

Erst viel später, als wir erschöpft beieinander liegen, kommt mir in den Sinn, dass wir langsam zu den anderen zurückmüssen. Wenigstens, um halbwegs die Form zu wahren. Erstaunlicherweise bin ich dabei die Erste, die den Kopf hebt, um Anstalten zu machen, sich zu erheben. Severus streicht zärtlich mit dem Handrücken über meine erhitzte Wange. Mein Gesicht glüht förmlich unter den Nachwirkungen unseres kräftezehrenden Stelldicheins.

Ich muss schlucken. So, wie er mich ansieht, glaube ich nicht, dass er vorhat, mir nach oben zu folgen. Ein interessantes Phänomen, wenn man bedenkt, in welcher Geschwindigkeit er damals aus den Kerkern geflogen ist, nachdem wir von dem lauten Knall unterbrochen wurden. „Wenn du mich jetzt fragst, ob ich zurück will, meine Antwort ist nein. Tatsache ist, dass Harry und Ron sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich machen."

Seine Mundwinkel verformen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Davon kannst du ausgehen."

„Dann hast du nicht vor …" Er schüttelt den Kopf, noch ehe ich zu Ende gesprochen habe. „Aber was ist mit McGonagall?"

„Sie hat bestimmt allerhand zu tun. Ich sehe nicht, wie ich ihr dabei helfen könnte."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", frage ich ungläubig. Auch mir entweicht ein Grinsen.

„Geh nur. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Sobald ich angezogen bin und meine Sachen gepackt habe, bin ich hier verschwunden. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Wenn du meiner also nicht überdrüssig bist, werde ich dort auf dich warten."

Ich bin sprachlos und starre ihn einfach nur an. „Das war's dann?", frage ich ihn blinzelnd. Du kommst nicht mehr zurück? Bestimmt gibt es demnächst ein großes Fest zur Feier des Siegs. Willst du da nicht wenigstens vorbeischauen?"

„Wenn mir danach ist, werde ich es tun. Wenn nicht, dann lasse ich es. Mir ist egal, was sie machen, ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Genau wie du und deine Freunde, Hermine. Mit Sicherheit bauen sie alles, was heute zerstört wurde, wieder auf, dann wird es neue Schüler geben, die das Vergnügen haben, hier zur Schule zu gehen, erwarte also nicht von mir, dass ich sie unterrichten werde."

Etwas betreten nicke ich und schlinge die Arme um ihn, eine Geste, die sofort erwidert wird. „Ich kann dich verstehen, aber richtig glauben werde ich es erst, wenn wir uns alle wieder hier versammeln und du nicht da sein wirst. Ich werde das ziemlich vermissen, weißt du? Mit dir heimlich Blicke zu tauschen, mich darauf zu freuen, dir zufällig über den Weg zu laufen … Es war besonders, Severus. Wirklich absolut besonders."

Er nimmt seine Hand von meinem Rücken und streicht mir eine Locke zurück. „Das ist es noch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich wiederzusehen."

„Geht mir genauso."

Nach einem letzten Kuss löse ich mich langsam von ihm los und sehe ihm in das tiefe Schwarz seiner markanten Augen. Ich bin hin- und hergerissen, ob ich gehen soll oder nicht, unsicher, ob ich noch einmal die Schulbank drücken werde, um meinen Abschluss zu machen. Wenn ich mich bemühe, werde ich auch anders vorankommen. Wichtig ist im Augenblick nur, eine Lösung zu finden, die es mir ermöglicht, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Wir haben einiges nachzuholen.

Die Anziehungskraft zwischen uns tut ihr Übriges und plötzlich scheine ich es gar nicht mehr so eilig zu haben, zu den anderen zu gehen. Es könnten unsere letzten gemeinsamen Minuten in Hogwarts sein. Das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gemeinsam und innig im Umfeld der Schule bewegen, die für mich immer ein ganz besonderer Ort war.

Severus spürt mein Zögern. „Nun geh schon", fordert er streng. Er schiebt mich mit sanfter Gewalt von sich und umfängt in seinen Handflächen mein Gesicht. „Wenn du dich nicht von ihnen verabschiedest, wirst du dir das nie verzeihen. Ich hingegen habe da oben nichts mehr verloren."

Ich beiße mir unbeholfen auf die Lippe. „Sie werden fragen, wo du abgeblieben bist."

„Vermutlich. Aber auch das kann warten", sagt er brummig.

Obwohl es mir schwer fällt, ihm das jetzt zu glauben, muss ich einsehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Anders als ich hat er all die Jahre nur durchgehalten, weil er die Fehler wiedergutmachen wollte, die er früher begangen hat. Wir sind verschiedene Wege gegangen, um Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Deshalb müssen wir auch jetzt verschiedene Wege gehen, um damit abzuschließen. Harry und ich sind Freunde geblieben, selbst wenn es nicht immer leicht war. Sogar Ron gehört irgendwie zu meinem Leben. Für Severus hingegen wird es Zeit, Lebewohl zu sagen. Mit Zurückhaltung, heimlich, leise, still. Ganz so, wie es sich für jemanden gehört, der genug von allem hat.


End file.
